Resistance
by Zara J
Summary: Rin's demon half sister finds her, Rin finds out she's a half demon, Sesshomaru despises Rin's sister. The sister is involved in a war between her kind, and Sesshomaru hunts Naraku, can they overcome the resistance around them and between them?
1. Resistance

A/n: I know that this won't seem to relate to Inuyasha but it will I promise

**A/n: I know that this won't seem to relate to Inuyasha but it will I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the story line and the creation of my sirens (hands off! XD)**

The Resistance

Ages ago our kind was merely a myth. We were never seen or heard, we lived in our watery homes and watched the land dwellers go about their lives from the shadows of the corals we played in. Then our king died after two thousand years of ruling. It had happened before and a peaceful coronation was held, a new ruler stepping up to guide our people. But not this time.

Kaito, the nephew of the king was made ruler, the king's wife having died before birthing a child. He was a cruel being, I remember him in the reefs when we were children, he was sixteen years my elder, a very young king. He hated land dwellers, he hated that they could walk and swim when we could only swim, he hated that they could sing without fear of hurting someone, but what he hated more than anything was that they ate sea creatures. Were we had accepted it as a fact of live he was determined to pay them back. He declared that all sirens were to lure humans in with our voices, then kill them. That would be our new food source.

I was only four when this law was made, I didn't understand why we had to eat the beautiful laughing creatures from above. I would cry when I saw a land dweller carried through our city. Fortunately I didn't have any power yet, siren's don't gain the ability to control forces with their voice until the age of ten, I didn't have to hunt. But my older brother did.

He was sixteen, and a kind boy, he used to take me to the corals whenever I asked and he cooked me seaweed simply because he knew it was my favorite. He was my favorite person, but he was changed by the king. Three months after Kaito's coronation he sent out palace soldiers to scout out strong sirens. My brother, father, and mother were chosen.

You see, all sirens when they reach the age to gain power, are blessed with one of three gifts. We can manipulate one of three forces, air, water, and plants. Your appearance foretells your power, black hair controls hair, blue hair and blue eyes controls water, and green hair and green eyes manipulates plant life. My brother and father had black hair, and my mother and I had green hair.

By the time my family was chosen the Kaito's plans to wipe out land dwellers was no longer rumor but fact. My father had no wish to kill anyone, and my mother didn't want me or my brother involved. My brother disagreed, his training had been taken over by a soldier, and ideas of how awful and loathsome land dwellers were was instilled in my brothers head. He wished to join the army and on the night of the full moon after he had been selected he joined the troops marching onto shore.

It had been discovered that on the night when the moon was full and bright in the sky, and the seas were at their strongest, our peoples could leave the water for the night. It was a fact that had been known for centuries, but previous kings never allowed us to wander past the beaches, no one knew how land dwellers would react.

I distinctly remember the confusion of that night. It began when the sun was setting, hurried packing on my mothers part as my father argued with my brother. I sat in an oyster shell in the corner covering my ears, not knowing why my mother said I had to leave everything behind. They had decided to escape the tyranny, my brother on the other hand, wanted to join it.

As we left our house, my brother still with us at the time, we met up with a group of ten other families also wishing to escape. When the moon was high in the sky, we snuck up the drop off and onto the shore. As soon as we hit sand my father scooped me up into his arms and we ran into the trees. I was terribly frightened, I had noticed that my brother had run the other way, I wanted to hold his hand but he had left us. I tried yelling for him but my father covered my mouth. He said it was to late, that my brother had made his choice. I thought he was being mean, but even at four years old I could see how it pained him to say it, my mother had tears streaking down her face. It confused me why the tears were staying on her face not drifting off like they used to under the water.

I obeyed my father and kept quiet, we ran all night and stopped as the sun began to rise. That's when the substance of my nightmares today began. One family, and the father of another suddenly began to scream, everyone watched in horror as their flesh started to disintegrate. As the sun rose fully past the horizon their bodies disappeared as dust in the wind. Everyone stared in shock, and the three other children, like me, were crying and hiding behind our parents. It was my father who figured it out.

I remember the discussion, I was sitting in my mothers lap, marveling how our hair was bright green in the sunlight. I heard my father asking who in the remaining group had ever consumed human flesh. Not one of them had. My father then went on to explain that he had gone to a meeting with the men of the other two families, when they were still only discussing the escape. He remembered that one of their wives had served food, they had met at the man's house. It had smelled strange, a sickly sweet stench that my father said he would never forget, it had burned his nose. The man had explained that human flesh, when burnt, gave off that smell.

The man had said to my father, "I despise the law, but if eating this keeps my family safe then so be it." Apparently soldiers had been enforcing the law in their neighborhood, something our family had escaped. My father hadn't eaten any, but the other man at the meeting had. He was the father would had died from the other family. Understanding dawned upon the group, if you ate human flesh then you were bound to the water except for on the night of the full moon. If those who had eaten it didn't reenter the water before the sunrise, then they would die. It was a clear advantage. We had a month to get as far away from the ocean as possible.

We settled in the middle of Japan, a good three days travel from any ocean. We began to build our homes. The family whose father had died, moved in with us, the mother and her son. It was a time of discovery for our little village, the boy that lived with us, Takumi, and I became fast friends. We discovered all the bugs in the dirt and how to climb a tree. Food sources were found, and we only consumed plants, sadly four people in the village died before we found which plants were poisonous.

A month after my fifth birthday, it was the night of the full moon, we had ceased to fear it, no one could reach us in one night. Takumi and I were playing in a pond just outside the village, under the watchful eyes of my mother. We had to stay near water, we had to drink it many times a day in order to live. Fortunately there were streams nearby and various ponds scattered all over, we could swim in them without fear for sirens only lived in salt water. Takumi and I were underwater imitating the fish, we had retained the ability to breath underwater, when I heard my mother scream. It was muffled by the water, but I heard the fear in it clear as day, I started swimming to the surface when Takumi had caught my ankle. He had shaken his head no, I didn't understand.

"They're here!" He had said, and pointed at the surface. He was seven, he knew that they would kill us. I was five, I didn't know why they wanted to, my brother had wanted to join them, he wouldn't harm me so why would they. He held me underwater until the last of the soldiers had passed by the pond, I was crying, I could see my mother lying on the ground next to the pond, her gorgeous green hair spotted with red. Finally as I broke the surface I ran to her, she was gasping and her chest was a bloody mess.

"Stay here." She had said, "Wait here for your father." She had pleaded with us until we had agreed, I had laid on her stomach her hand stroking my hair until her hand went limp. I remember that I couldn't look, I just stayed frozen, pretending she was asleep. Takumi held my hand, he wouldn't admit it, but he was scared too. We could hear the screams from the village, and plumes of smoke were rising, rapidly clouding the sky. After ten minutes that felt like days we finally heard footsteps running in our direction.

We hid, ducking behind a thick group of reeds, waiting. Then we heard them call our names, and we both jumped out from behind the plants. It was my father, his mother, and about fifteen others who had survived the attack. I ran into my fathers arms, and he picked me up. His eyes wet as he saw my mother. I hid my face in his shoulder as he walked over to her, I heard him telling her how much he loved her, and how he didn't know what to do, he couldn't raise a daughter on his own. I remember hearing that then telling him that I would be a son if it made it any easier, as long as he didn't leave me. He had stroked my head, telling me not to worry, I was perfect as a daughter.

The group split up, my father, me, and two other young men headed north, four others to the east, and the rest to the west, that included Takumi. I cried myself to sleep for many nights after that. Finally we split up from the two with us, we entered a village of humans, something none of us had dared to do before.

"We have to hide ourselves, we made it too easy for them to find us before. We have to try and blend in Nami." He told me. Easy for him, air benders looked human, my green hair stood out. We walked carefully into the town, we were expecting them to reject us, but women from the village came to us to help. They gave us new clothes and braided my hair, even let us sleep in one of the houses. My father began to work for the man of that house. He chopped wood and tended to his fields, the man was getting old. I watched him in the fields, learning the secrets.

A year later the man fell ill, I was six and beginning to understand more and more of what was going on. The man told my father that he would give him his farm and house on one condition. My father had to marry the man's daughter. I didn't like it, she couldn't be my mother, not only that but she was mean, cared only for herself and her appearance. I remember thinking that she wasn't even that pretty. My father however, consented. The girl was only seventeen, but they married that year, my father telling me that he still loved my mother, but he did this for a home and so I might have a female influence. It was to late, I realize now that by then I was already so much like my father.

The girls father died when I was eight, two years after my father had married the girl. We lived in relative peace, I didn't like my new mother but she treated me like an angel around my father. She insisted that I should learn the ways of a household and start wearing a full length kimono, but I disagreed and thankfully so did my father. I was still allowed to work in the fields with him in my short kimono.

One night another siren entered the village, his hair green like mine. He came to our house and spoke to my father. I eavesdropped through the screen. He told my father that Kaito the king had figured out the secret for living on land, he was training an army that would be able to. A resistance had been formed, people who had consumed humans but who wished to stop the tyranny, served as spies. Those who lived on land were joining together to fight. The siren told my father of another disadvantage we had. We could only reenter the water on a full moon as well. My father disagreed, he told him that he swam in the river all the time. The siren had agreed with that, but said that we could only enter or leave salt water on full moons.

My father didn't argue, none of us had ever tried. The siren continued, he spoke of strategies for trapping the soldiers on land, even if they didn't burn in the sunlight, they wouldn't know how to survive. He spoke of building and army of our own, how it had already been started. Then he asked my father to join.

Land sirens, he called us, had heard of my father, how he and others from our first village had fought off the first battalion the king had. The test group of soldiers that could stay on land, how my father and the village had killed them all, preventing the king from learning any information. My father had said no, that they were weak when they came. The siren didn't give up, he asked for him to join, and after an hour, my father agreed. He was now part of the resistance.

For a year, nothing happened, then messengers started coming, informing my father of occurrences across Japan, our numbers were small, nothing in comparison to the kings, but we were efficient. At nine years old I was beginning to feel the anger for my past, I was ready to join the resistance. Then the girl, my fathers wife, asked for children. One thing that was solid between the races of sirens and humans was that it was a husbands duty to give the wife any kids she wanted. A month before I turned ten my little sister, Rin, was born.

It was the first time a half siren was born, we were unable to tell if she would have any power. For she had black hair and brown eyes like my father, but many humans had those features.

My father began my training after I turned ten, it took me less than two weeks to be able to use my plant manipulation power. My voice was rich, I loved to sing and watch the vines twist in the air before me. My father warned me to be careful though, not only did sirens use their voices to use their power, but they could control humans and animals as well, I didn't have enough control to stop my voice from making someone do something dangerous. I was only allowed to sing with him nearby and only if I had complete focus on what I was doing. Eventually I would be strong enough to control the nature without singing, and to sing without harming anyone. My father said that would take a lot of practice though.

Two years later, when I was twelve, Rin's mother bore two twin sons. Around that time two sirens came bearing the mark of the resistance. A tattoo behind their left ear depicting three dolphins twisting around each other in the air, a vine of ivy writhing around them. It was created after the resistance discover that Kaito had been enslaving creatures and sirens, it was meant to show the freedom we used to have. He walked with them out to the fields, I was playing with Rin in the house. I heard the a yell and my heart stopped, I knew the sound of fighting. I placed Rin in her cradle and walked slowly outside in time to see my father fall, the two men dead next to him. I ran as fast as I could to his side and fell to my knees beside him. He was looking at me, and he smiled.

"You're a good girl, you're going to be strong, take care of your siblings okay?" He asked me, reaching out to take my hand, "I love you Nanami of the seven seas." With that he closed his eyes and I sat there, numb, all night.

The burial passed in a blur. The next thing I remember is my stepmother ordering me to work in the fields the day after the burial. That was when it began, she treated me like a slave. She was convinced that my appearance would attract more men like the ones that had killed my father, my hair was to be bound in a scarf at all times. I hadn't realized how high my father had risen in the ranks of the resistance, but many times when the sun was setting and I was going inside I would see a siren praying at my father's grave.

I started to fall behind, the work of maintaining a farm was to much for my thirteen years, especially when I was forbidden to use my powers. But, another year passed before my stepmother took any notice. Finally she asked her best friends son, a boy of fifteen, to help in exchange for a share of the harvest. He began to help me, we became tenative friends. Some days he would tell me to go enjoy myself, I took those opportunities to train.

When I turned fifteen and Rin was five, I caught her watching me one day. She was fascinated, but I knew her mother would be livid if she knew, so one night a week I took Rin with me and she would watch me train, asking me questions about our father. It continued this way for another year.

On my sixteenth birthday, I had to work in the fields. The boy who helped me was seventeen then, it was as if I opened my eyes suddenly. I fell for him, I loved his smile and his strong arms, but I acted the same. I had no reason to believe that a human boy would fall in love with a girl with green hair. Three months later I had taken a bath late at night and was combing my hair outside the house. He walked by, he had worked late in the fields, I heard him stop in front of me, blocking the moonlight from me.

He told me how beautiful I looked that night. He fingered a loose strand of my nearly dry hair. Then he tilted my chin up and kissed me. I was shocked, I had no idea what I should do, so I kissed him back. We were caught by my stepmother.

She threw a fit, she dragged me by my hair back into the house and it took all I had not to hit her. She screamed and yelled at me, telling me I was unworthy, I wasn't allowed to love anyone. To her I was selfish for putting anyone in danger, just speaking to someone put them in danger. I stood there, but by this time I was tired and angry, I told her that it was up to us as to what we did. I was sure that he wouldn't have kissed me if he didn't love me.

I was so very wrong. He denied everything, saying I kissed him and used my voice to lure him in. He never looked at me as he said this, he was scared of me. I was livid, years of doing as I was told. Obeying this witch, scared everyday that someone would come for me. Not being able to leave and fight with the resistance as I so wanted to, but I had kept my promise to my father. I had stayed and looked out for my siblings. I was tired of being treated like an outsider in a human village, I was tired of being the freak, having whispers shot at me when I walked by. I snapped.

I told my stepmother I was leaving. I gathered up my fathers sword, and changed into a short Kimono and left the house forever. I wrote Rin a letter and before I left I handed it to her, she had chased me from the house. I told her to hide it from her mother, and to read it one month before she turned ten. The letter told her I would return, and take her with me if she wished, she would need someone to train her if she had any siren power.

My name is Nanami, I now have lived for twenty years and I now lead the resistance.


	2. Reading the Letter

A/n: To all those reading this: I'm sorry if the double first person is confusing, when Nanami finds Rin then only Nanami will be in first person, hang in there please

**A/n: To all those reading this: I'm sorry if the double first person is confusing, when Nanami finds Rin then only Nanami will be in first person, hang in there please!**

**Disclaimer: Siren's are mine! But everything else sadly is not**

Reading the Letter

I fidgeted again as I sat on Ah-un, tomorrow was exactly one month from my tenth birthday, I still had my sisters letter. I had been with Lord Sesshomaru for a little over two years now and had never been unhappy. Now I was nervous though, what if Nanami was going to come get me, there was no way that Nami could know the village was no longer there. Less than a year after I had left they had been attacked by bandits, My mother and two brothers had been killed, I had fled and had been taken in by another village. The letter had always been with me, tucked safely in my kimono, after the attack the letter was all I had left of home.

After Lord Sesshomaru had saved me when I was seven, I hadn't been lonely for a long while. The letter had rested unnoticed against my side. We were headed in the direction of my village though, and I had remembered last week of the letters existence. I wiggled again.

"Will you stop squirming Rin!" Jaken reprimanded me.

"I'm sorry master Jaken." I apologized but squirmed some more anyways. I was humming a song Nanami used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep, it helped calm me down and soon I had stopped squirming. But I couldn't stop my worrying, if I hadn't promised to read it a month before my birthday I would tear it open right now.

SIREN

I was resting on a branch of a huge tree, my head leaned back against its trunk and one leg swinging lazily to the side of the branch. I opened my eyes and suddenly noticed where the sun was in the sky.

"Damn!" I cursed at myself, I had meant to leave hours ago. I jumped down from the tree and landed lithely on my feet, stretching my shoulders as I adjusted the sword I kept strapped on my back. Suddenly a hand flew up and covered my eyes from behind, pulling the chopsticks that kept my hair up out of my face at the same time. I jumped then rolled my eyes from beneath the hand. "Takumi move your hand." I sighed.

My childhood friend took his hand back, only to start playing with the chopsticks. "Hey Nami." He said, "I think we've talked about this before but you really should hide the Resistance mark. Flaunting it like that…well it's sure to attract the trouble you don't want."

"Who says I don't want it? They should try and kill me, I'll show them what happens when you kill a girls family." I shrugged snatching the sticks back and twisting my hair up again, the tattoo was plain to see on my neck. Takumi rolled his eyes. "Anyways, _I_ thought I told _you_ before that you should really approach people from the front. One of these days someone is gonna slice that hand off in reaction." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I only do it to you. I did it when we were children too." Takumi said making a face at me, "Okay! Now, I came here on serious business. So, Lady Nanami we wish to know who will be in charge of the forces that are going to exterminate the water vermin." He said, his voice official. It actually sounded as if he was addressing his commander this time, not his best friend. I was almost proud of him, "Since you're not doing it yourself." The pride faded as he tacked his own bit on the end.

"I already told you Takumi, I promised Rin, and I'm going to keep it. Besides there are only ten soldiers at this place, and they won't have more until the next full moon, which is three weeks away. So you can take them out then set up an ambush for the next group." I explained, "Put…I guess Ayumu in charge, she's ready." I thought for a moment, "You'll have to help her though, this is her first assignment."

Takumi saluted her, "Yes milady." He grinned then, "So, how old is this Rin?"

I hit his shoulder hard, "Ten you lecher! Ugh!" I shook my head.

"Sorry! You hit like a man Nami!" Takumi held up his hands at the expression on my face, "When do you leave anyways?"

"Now." I said looking at the sun again.

"Be careful all right? We don't want to lose our leader." Takumi wasn't joking anymore, his face was serious as he looked at me.

I smiled and looked off to the east where Rin's village was, "I know, help Ayumu, I won't be back before the fight." Takumi nodded and I took a few steps away, "Oh and if you see my brother…well you know what to do." I added, "Bye Takumi." I grinned then sprinted off.

"Bye Nami." I heard Takumi murmur at my disappearing figure.

SING

When Ah-un stopped for the night, I sat on the ground with my hands under my thighs. I was far to restless to get any sleep, so I just watched Ah-un and Jaken snore. Lord Sesshomaru had gone off a few days ago and hadn't yet returned.

I knew we were only a few days from my village, I didn't want to go back but if it meant seeing Nami again I would. My only dilemma was that I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Lord Sesshomaru. Suddenly he appeared before me.

"Is something troubling you Rin?" He asked, he didn't sound interested but I was just happy to be addressed.

"No, not really I was just…keeping watch." I lied, I didn't want to ask him to stop by my village.

"What is it?" He asked again. I sighed and pulled out my letter.

"Before my village was attacked my half sister left the house, she left me this and told me to open it a month before I turned ten, that's tomorrow. I don't know what it says and I really want to read it." I explained in a rush. I watched but Lord Sesshomaru's face never shifted.

"Ah." He simply said before sitting on a tree root. "Go to sleep."

I smiled, "Of course my lord, if I sleep time will fly so much faster!" I curled up next to Ah-un and closed my eyes.

The next morning I awoke with a start. Lord Sesshomaru watched me quietly as I ripped open the letter. I read it slowly to myself.

Dear Rin,

First, I'm sorry I had to leave, your mother loves you very much, but she doesn't love me. Second, I know you realize that I am a siren, I also told you that our father was as well, that makes you part siren. Sirens get their powers in their tenth year of life, which is why I wrote you this letter for you to read today. You're almost ten, and I'm coming for you. Sirens when left on their own to learn can be very dangerous. You see it takes a lot of control of your power to manipulate what you want. If you sing, meaning to make a fish jump into your hand but you don't have enough control, you may instead be making a villager drown themselves. It needs training and I'm coming to help. I make no promises, because you are only half demon it's hard to say if you will have any power, but I believe you will. I will come for you at least two weeks before your birthday. If I don't arrive within two weeks of you opening this letter then I have passed on. I joined the resistance, a group fighting against awful sirens, I intend to fight to my death unless the king of sirens is dethroned first. I will explain everything if and when I can.

Nami

I reread the letter a few times before refolding it. Me a siren? I remembered watching Nanami in fascination as she made leaves twirl through the air with her voice. I never once expected to be able to do something like that myself. I had to go back to the village now, I didn't want to risk hurting anyone.

I worked up my courage and walked over to Lord Sesshomaru, "My lord…I have to…well in a few days we will pass my old village, when we get there I have to stay there, my sister says she is coming, she said she will be there in two weeks at the latest or else she…died… just in case though, I want to be able to catch up with you…if that's all right."

"Fine." Sesshomaru said, standing up as Ah-un awoke. "Lets go."

SIREN

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" I muttered as I ran through a group of trees and into another. I wanted to be there by tonight, but I had left too late. Just then I caught the sound of a river to my left. I altered my course a little and grinned when I saw the rushing water.

"Perfect! This should speed things up nicely!" I laughed then ran to the river side, I tightened the sword on my back and let my hair down tucking the chopsticks into my taijiya clothing. A year after my departure from Rin's village I came across a village of demon slayers. I was fascinated by their clothing, my wardrobe had always been a sore spot, kimonos did not provide me with enough mobility. I had obtained one of their black body suits and personalized it. Over the top I wore a light knee length kimono that I had to slip on over my head. I hated that the thing always had come untied when I ran so I sewed in together. I had also cut the sleeves, it now only rested on the shoulders. I had slit the sides up to my hips for even greater mobility. It was a deep green, tied at the waist with a obi. I looked quite odd, but I liked my reflection, so I had ceased to care for the opinions of others.

I dove into the water swimming with the current and savoring the way the water moved against me. I breathed in the cool water letting the liquid rush through the gills that appeared on my neck whenever I entered water.

I surfaced a little less than a mile away from the village, I had made the lost time up quickly. I climbed onto the bank of the river and wrung out my hair and clothes. I took a step forward and my boots squished. I laughed and slipped out of them, dumping out the water. I preferred to go barefoot, but sometimes the need for comfort made me wear my boots. I sat on a flat rock and set the boots out next to me waiting for them to dry. Before I knew it I was falling asleep in the warm sunshine.

SING

We were closer than I had thought to my village, it was only a bit farther ahead. Nerves were eating at my stomach, I really hoped that Nanami would show up fast I didn't want to be in the empty village alone. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to calm myself down.

An hour or so later I started to get thirsty. I looked up at Lord Sesshomaru and cleared my throat.

"There is a river." He pointed before I spoke. His finger pointed to the right, into a group of trees.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." I chirped, skipping into the trees. A few moments later I was about to pass through the last layer of trees, I could hear the river now, when a cool breeze flew into my face. I shivered then took another step forward, but a hand caught my arm. I looked up to see Lord Sesshomaru walking past me.

"There is a demon." He said in his toneless voice, passing through the trees. I followed him slowly, peering around his leg.

I saw a female demon with green hair sitting up rubbing her arms apparently trying to rid herself from a chill. I gasped, it was Nanami. She slipped on the boots lying next to her on the rock then stood up, she was wearing very unusual clothing. I tried to step around Lord Sesshomaru but he grabbed my arm again. Nanami began to sprint off towards my old village.

"Wait!" I called but she was already gone. "That was my sister My lord." I said sadly.

"That was a demon Rin, not you're sister."

"My sister is a demon! Well, a siren at least." I explained.

"She is a hanyou? For you said she was your half sister."

"No, she's a full blooded siren…that's what the letter was about, she is headed to my village so she can start my training…she says I'm half siren." I said looking at my feet. I knew Lord Sesshomaru hated his half brother Inuyasha just because he was a hanyou, I didn't want him to hate me.

"You smell human." Lord Sesshomaru said walking back into the trees.

"I know, she said she isn't sure that I'll have powers, but our father was a siren, so she thinks I will. I don't know why I don't smell demon…maybe I don't have any power…but I'm sure she will explain!" I said, keeping hope. If I was a half-demon that meant I wouldn't be such a burden on Lord Sesshomaru anymore.

"Very well." He said as we reached Ah-un. He began to walk towards my village once more.


	3. We Meet

**A/n: Sorry it took soooo long for an update but I was having the hardest time finding the song for this chapter and I don't have Word right now, only Works word processor and I hate using it but I'm tired of waiting for my order of it to come in so the format may be off, sorry! But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own Inuyasha or the three lines of the Ensiferum song I used, but Nami and the sirens are mine!! **

We Meet

I had fallen asleep upon the rock; it was warm underneath the afternoon sun. Hours later an evening breeze woke me from the depths of my dreaming. I sat up quickly, rubbing my arms to rid myself of the goose bumps that had risen on my skin beneath my thin clothes. I sighed as I looked up at the sky; once again I had gotten sidetracked. Hurriedly, I pulled on my boots and jumped down from the rock, sprinting towards Rin's village.

I raced the setting sun and through my effort arrived at the village's outer gate at least and hour before the sun would sink below the horizon. I steeled myself and walked forward; mustering all the patience I had as I stepped through the walls opening.

Something was wrong. There were no village men guarding the gate and an odd smell wafted through the unnaturally still air. I wrinkled my nose as I inhaled it; it was a scent I had come in contact with many times before. Foreboding claimed my chest as I walked lightly yet quickly among the houses.

They were in shambles, some half burned, others decayed and overridden with wood bugs. I began to run through the village, the only noise coming from the rasp of my sword being drawn.

I neared my old home and crept around the last corner. I stopped in horror as I glimpsed the house. The fields were overgrown with weeds and the front door was barely hanging on. A cold wind cut across the village from the north and my nose was assaulted with awful stench from before. I couldn't ignore it now, that disgusting smell was the decay or death.

I felt my stomach heave but regardless I stepped forward steadily. I kept my sword ready at my side, it looked as if nobody had occupied this village for a long while but I had an eerie feeling. Carefully, I pushed the devastated door aside, it swung inward with a squeak and I glanced around the front room. Furniture was sparse, looting was apparent, what remained was scattered in pieces across the floor.

I walked through the room stepping over the broken screen that separated rooms. My hand instantly clapped over my nose and mouth, the smell in this room was gagging. Carefully I untied the obi from my waist and tied in around my face. Then I began my search. I lifted up the table, and checked in the closet but I saw nothing. As I was leaving I walked over a moth-eaten blanket and beneath my foot I heard a sharp snap. I stepped back and knelt down carefully, lifting the edge of the blanket slowly, dreading what I might see.

My stomach heaved involuntarily once again as I uncovered two little skeletons, the remains of my twin brothers. Tears burned in my eyes and I began to sing softly the lullaby I used to sing when I put them and Rin to sleep. Slowly an enlarged lily emerged beneath them, through the dirt floor. It surrounded my brothers with its powder white petals and sank gently back underground. Small baby's breath sprouted, marking the grave of my baby brothers. I stood up wiping away the overflow of tears and checked beneath all the other blankets for Rin.

She wasn't there. I quickly exited the room and stepped lightly across the house into Rin's mother's room. I found nothing there either. I found nothing there either, but, as I was leaving I caught sight of a shard of bone at the corner of the hall. I walked to it and looked down upon its origin with disdain. My stepmother's bones lay there in a crumpled pile by the back entrance. Unlike my brothers body her maggot eaten flesh was only partially decayed.

"You witch!" I snarled quietly, "You were leaving your children behind weren't you." I spat on her corpse before stepping over her body and out the back entrance. This door was completely ripped away and I searched the area surrounding the house for Rin, determined not to leave her unburied.

After an hour of searching the sun began to set and a powerful gust of wind struck my back. It was so strong my hair was blown loose and I was almost pushed forward. I fought, turning into the gust and forcing myself forward attempting to reach the safety of a tree.

One step was all it took. The wind pressure disappeared and I stumbled forward from the lack of opposing force. Slowly I stood holding my arms out for balance. I looked behind me in confusion, and then understanding dawned upon me. The trees, in only one area, where thrashing wildly in the gust that had apparently not disappeared after all. I suddenly remembered that the wind from earlier had also been coming from the opposite direction. My suspicions were confirmed when the trees stop thrashing but a bush ten feet away began to.

"Kaito's soldiers!" I cursed. The only thing that would be causing such an unnatural wind was a wind siren. They must be searching this village for any scent of a siren; they had been looking for our base for months. Of course now they had caught my scent, surely they would be coming soon.

I hesitated a second, I needed to find Rin's body, but getting into a destructive fight would only slow and complicate the search. The stalling passed and I darted for the village entrance, I would have to find a place to hide for the night until the soldiers passed through this area. I would simply go back in the morning.

Or so I thought. Another obstruction made itself known when I ran head on into it; I fell backwards onto my butt with a grunt. I looked up slowly, taking in the appearance of the man before me.

He was tall, clothed in a white haori and hakama pants that were cinched at the bottom tucking into black shoes. The haori was sparsely colored with red, white embroidered flowers along the collar and red sleeves. He had armor over his chest and stomach, strapped on by a yellow sash, a spiked piece of metal extended over his left shoulder. His right shoulder was draped with a thick pelt of white fur, and two swords were sheathed on his right hip. This was no ordinary man, my gaze shot upward to his face and I barely withheld a gasp. Two cold amber orbs framed by long snow white hair stared at my in unconcern. This was a demon and from the look of it, a powerful one. I couldn't tell what type, his ears where sharply pointed and there were two red streaks on either cheek accompanied by a half moon on his forehead, but none of that proved helpful.

I gripped the hilt of my sword that had fallen next to me and picked myself up from the ground quickly. I waited for him to speak as I loosened the tied obi from my face and let it hang around my neck, but his face was stony as he stared at me.

"What do you want?" I asked warily, my voice low and dangerous. He continued to observe me; I let myself feel the surrounding plant life with my mind. I had trained long and hard for times like this so without needing to sing I made the roots of the nearby oak tree slither underground until they were just beneath hit feet, ready for my command.

Before I could speak again two more demons emerged from the forest. One was a two headed dragon thing, and the other looked like a toad. But, what caught my attention was the small girl in the orange and white kimono on the dragon's back.

"Nami!" She called out; I gaped at her for a second then gasped.

"…Rin?"

"Yes! It's me Nanami!" Rin cried out as she jumped from the demons back. She stayed by its side though, looking up at the white haired demon with a question in her eyes.

My gaze shifted to him in a suspicious glare, "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing." I flinched at his voice. It was dead, flat, and unemotional when he spoke. I felt a feral snarl rip from my lips, as he raised one finger holding Rin in her place. I moved to the side to go around him but he mirrored my movement. I clenched my jaw and darted to the other side but he was far faster than me, had I not been glaring at him I might have gaped. He was obviously powerful; the aura emanating from him was incredible.

That was what scared me. Why was Rin with him if not by force? I stopped trying to go around him; I took a deep breath and began to sing:

_Hear the sound of swords fulfill the nightFeel the winds of death on your skinsee the arrows fly, flaming in the sky_

I had just barely managed to get his shoulders to hunch slightly when Rin tackled my legs. I collapsed with her on top of me as the white haired demon straightened up. I hurriedly pulled her behind me as he turned to glare at me. Then suddenly something collided with the side of my head, a warm trickle of blood dripped down my cheek.

My eyes flickered to the side, the frog-like demon had hit me on the head with his two faced staff.

"Let go of her! Do it or you'll feel the wrath of the staff of two heads! Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru, no need to exert yourself; I'll take care of this wench." The thing spoke.

I glared at him, "Stay away from us." I threatened, directing my voice to both of them.

"It's okay Nami, they won't hurt us." I heard Rin from behind me and my brow furrowed slightly, somehow he was still controlling her. I took a step backwards, forcing Rin away from them and the frog planted the base of his staff into the ground. My gaze flickered between the two demons and I took another step back.

The frog screamed, "Feel the fiery wrath of the staff of two heads!"

My eyes widened exponentially as I saw the blaze form in the mouth of one of the faces. I reacted, twisting quickly to shield Rin with my body my back was to the flames. I closed my eyes and a huge rumbling erupted in the silence as the roots beneath the ground shot up between us and the flames, blocking us from the inferno.

Regardless I felt heat lick through the mass of damp roots, my back was warming quickly. I opened my mouth to release a shrill note so I could draw a tree from the ground when suddenly the heat stopped. Standing slowly with Rin still pressed firmly against me I glanced over my shoulder at the now blackened roots. I loosed my control on them and they gave way, collapsing to the ground.

The staff was no longer in the frog's hands; he was lying on the ground, apparently unconscious with a large rock beside his head. I glanced at the white haired man who was looking at Rin.

"Are you all right?" Any concern he may have felt was masked by his indifferent tone.

"Just fine Lord Sesshomaru, Nanami protected me." Rin called from my arms. His gaze shifted to meet mine and though there was no noticeable change in expression it seemed as if he was glaring. I glared in return; I would not be intimidated by him. As I was about to speak the unnatural wind from earlier started directly beside me. My jaw clenched as I yanked Rin away, they were getting closer, I had to leave now. I groaned inwardly as I swallowed my pride and attempted to address the white haired demon civilly.

"It's obvious to see that you do actually care for Rin…" My mouth twisted over my next words, "…Lord…Sesshomaru." I choked them out and my nose flared in irritation, "I hope you will allow me to take her, I need to train her."

"Her decision." He replied without concern.

I looked at Rin and gave her a small smile, my brow creased synonymously as I saw her torn expression though. She was staring at the demon, her eyes continuously flickering between us.

"I…I…" She chewed on her lip and suddenly tears brimmed in her eyes, "Ah! I want to train with you Nami but I don't want to leave you my lord." She exclaimed addressing both of us.

I dropped instantly to one knee pulling the girl into a hug. "Oh Rin, I…there has to be some way I can work this out." She cried against my shoulder and I glared at the demon again, there was a glint, the briefest of flashes, of emotion in his eyes, but it was gone before I could decipher the look.

"H-How Nami? I don't want to leave Lord Sesshomaru!" She pulled her tear-stained face away from my now damp shoulder. I bit my lip uncomfortably, I didn't see how either. I had duties as the leader of the Resistance, valuable time would be wasted if every time I needed to train her I had to pick her up then drop her off. I could travel with them, but the thought made me uneasy…then again…so did leaving Rin with them.

The wind once again shifted, this time next to the amber-eyed demon. One of his long white sleeves was caught in the gust and his eyes slowly shifted to the occurrence then they shifted back to me.

"I know!" Rin suddenly exclaimed pushing all the way out of my arms, I rose from my knee as she ran to the white haired demon. "Lord Sesshomaru, can my sister travel with us?" I cringed unintentionally and his sharp eyes caught it. I had hoped she wouldn't bring an idea like that up, these demons were arrogant and selfish, exactly the type of people that would rub me the wrong way.

"She does not desire it." He stated smirking at the captured look on my face. Rin turned to look at me with a confused and pleading gaze.

"Nami…please?" She asked softly, I sighed and looked away running through the ramifications quickly within my head. I traveled constantly anyways to avoid detection and my vassals always found me when needed so it wouldn't be that much trouble…I just didn't like it.

Regardless I gave in, "I will accompany you if it is the only plausible solution."

"Yay! Nami I can't wait to start training, it's going to be so much fun! We'll be together all the time just like we used to be!" Rin squealed running to the almost forgotten dragon demon.

"But, I will not be under your command." I spat turning back to the white haired demon.

"Let's go Jaken." He ignored me save for a dead gaze that swept across my face. The toad demon had come around and was standing shakily.

"My Lord! She still stands!" He exclaimed glaring at me as I walked calmly towards Rin.

"Yes master Jaken! My sister is going to travel with us!" Rin said excitedly.

"My Lord!" The toad gasped, "You're allowing this?"

"Silence Jaken." The demon said quietly walking back into the forest. The toad fell quiet grumbling to himself as he and the dragon demon followed the tall demon, Rin on the dragons back once more.

Looking behind me only once to see the wind shift once more, I too followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n: So if you actually listen to the song that I used the lyrics from it is completely NOT how I wanted Nami to sound so just pretend a soft female voice is singing it almost hypnotically! Thanks! Also please please please review!!**


	4. Explanations

**A/n: Hey guys, here's another chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sirens and their creation.**

Explanations

The next morning I awoke in the early hours, quietly rising from my place among the massive roots of an oak tree. Rin, the toad, and the dragon all still slept peacefully. Sesshomaru was sitting across the clearing leaning back against the tree behind him with a half-lidded gaze.

I slung my sword across my back and tripped smoothly from the clearing. My eyes roamed the ground carefully as I swiftly darted in and out of the trees. Finally I caught sight of a lone strawberry plant.

Kneeling down beside it I carefully touched the delicate roots of the plant with my mind. As I felt them I encouraged them to spread and separate as easily as I would lift a finger. Soon, dozens more plants had sprouted, bearing the red fruit within seconds.

I began to pick the ripest as I extended my other hand above me, the tree lowered a branch and I grasped one of its large leaves, placing the gathered fruit on it. Rin was just waking up as I reentered the clearing, nobody else had moved, only the eyes of the demon lord shifted as I returned.

Rubbing her eyes Rin smiled as she looked up at me, "Nami!' She squealed racing into me, knocking the strawberries right out of my hands.

"Oh!" I huffed as her head collided with my stomach. I shoved my arm out in front of me, palm up, and jerked it upwards as I stumbled backwards.

"I'm so sorry Nami." Rin mumbled as she pulled back, "I just ruined your breakfast…"

"Our breakfast," I replied with a smile, "is just fine." I grasped her shoulders gently and turned her around.

"What? Oh!" She asked then stopped as she saw the overly large clover that stood about waist height before her. The leaves were curled inward, gently holding the berries, unharmed. "Wow!" She shrieked with delight, suddenly she turned back to me with large eyes, "Nami…will I be able to do that? Hey! How come you can do that? Last time you had to sing when you did stuff like that!"

I laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, I would need new chopsticks soon, my hair was already bothering me, "That's because last time I was only sixteen, with lots of training sirens can control the forces they are connected to without ever alerting the enemy."

"Oh…" Her brow furrowed in thought for a moment, "Will I be able to control plants too? We are sisters after all; do we control the same thing? Is that how come you can train me?"

I sat down and allowed the clover to gently lower to the ground, "Not necessarily, you see the reason I control plants is because I inherited it from my mother, it's highly doubtful that you will. Our father however, he was an air siren, if anything, you will inherit that. You look like an air siren anyhow." I smiled to myself, pleased that she seemed eager to learn.

She sat down next to me and picked up a strawberry, "You can tell by looks?"

I laughed, "Have you gone color blind Rin? Why do you think I have green hair?" I plucked a strawberry from the pile and contemplated how to best explain everything; there was so much she needed to know. Deciding to start from the beginning I rolled the fruit between my fingers. "As far as appearances go, think of things this way; sirens that manipulate water have blue eyes and hair just like the water. Green hair and green eyes means a nature siren, plants are green, so are we. As for air sirens…" I stared at the fruit, deep in thought, "Air is clear…you can't decipher it from its surroundings…air sirens…they have black hair and brown eyes…indiscernible from humans. Does that make sense?" I asked

"So because air blends in with everything, air sirens blend in with humans?" She asked. I smiled at her and nodded, looking up to scan the quiet camp quickly out of habit. Sesshomaru was watching us, probably listening as well, Jaken was stirring now, and the dragon demon…it was gone.

"I have a feeling you'll do just fine in training." I told Rin slightly distracted as I searched for the dragon. Suddenly something bumped me from behind, "Oh!" I exclaimed, and Rin giggled. I turned around to be staring face to face with one of the dragon's two heads.

"Ah-Un!" Rin scolded playfully, "That's Ah-Un," She explained, "they are really sweet and love fruit, but mostly get to eat grass."

"Uh…hello." I giggled as the demon dipped its head and took the forgotten strawberry from my fingers, I laughed and reached behind me for more fruit, "I guess I know how to get on your good side!" I gave them each a handful more and they lie back down, content.

Jaken was just waking up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he stared at the fruit before us in awe, I couldn't help but wonder what exactly they had been eating.

"Here master Jaken!" Rin handed him a large handful of strawberries.

"Why thank you Rin!" He squeaked.

"My sister, Nanami, picked them for us." Rin smiled eating one of her own.

"Is that so?" His gratitude disappeared almost instantly.

"Yes," I smirked, "And yours are poisoned."

He glared at me and I couldn't help but smile back, "Are not! You wouldn't be able to tell which out of the group were poisoned!"

I lifted and eyebrow in challenge then grinned, "I'm a plant siren, I can smell everything when it comes to nature." I tapped my nose and winked at him. The victorious smirk on his face slid into a scowl and he stared at the strawberry for a moment before hesitantly taking a bite.

I smiled at him coyly and made a damp fern creep silently up from the ground behind him. "See! No poison!" He scoffed at me, eating the rest of the strawberry. At my command the fern contracted on itself dripping goop and foam onto Jaken's head.

He reached back and touched his head in horror, pulling back and staring at the sticky substance on his fingers in wide-eyed shock. Screeching he panicked and I doubled over with laughter, Rin however did not catch onto the joke.

"Oh no! Master Jaken!" She cried, silencing my laughter at once.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke before I could, "He is fine."

She looked up at him, "Oh…but Nami said-"

"No Rin!" I said quickly, "He isn't hurt, any poison on a fruit this small would have been visible from the outside! I was only joking."

"Oh!" She smiled, "Silly Master Jaken." Jaken grumbled to no one in particular and stormed off to clean up.

I grinned as I watched him go and finally bit into a berry. I heard Rin gasp and looked up to meet her astonished gaze.

"You have fangs!" She stared at my mouth.

"Sirens originally ate underwater plants, most of them are chewy and gummy, we need fangs to tear through them, I am a demon anyway, most demons have fangs." I flashed my teeth again.

She studied me for a moment, and then grasped my hand. "But you don't have claws, at least not like my lord does."

I glanced down at my long rounded fingernails, "Sirens are meant to blend in, so we can catch people without suspicion, we don't attack with our fingernails anyhow. When we turn into our demon form though…well then lots of things change."

"How?" She asked, sitting up on her knees waiting for my answer.

"Well," I thought for a moment, "It normally happens when we are really angry, or in a difficult position. Our hair and our eyes turn pure white, our ears become long and tapered almost like a fin, our claws become very long and sharp, and we get scales along our arms, neck and legs. A fin grows from our back and we sprout sharp fins from our forearms…it sounds gross I know, but it's shockingly beautiful, the only problem is that in our demon form gills are permanent so being on land is dangerous in that form."

"Can you breathe underwater?" Rin suddenly asked changing the topic, "And how come you don't have some demon markings or fangs that are big like Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, in this form, when I'm underwater I get gills, but they disappear when I surface. As for demon markings, like I said we need to blend in and your Lord Sesshomaru…" I lifted my eyes to study him for a moment, "He is a…what…a dog demon? His fangs should be larger." I guessed, looking at the fur on his shoulder and the claws and fangs he had.

"Exactly!" Rin exclaimed, looking over her shoulder and smiling at Sesshomaru, "Um Nami, will I get fangs?"

"I have no idea." I smiled softly at her handing the last strawberry and letting the clover return to its normal size. Jaken returned just then and fought a smile when he saw that the strawberries had been saved for him.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru spoke, as Jaken took the fruit and clambered up onto Ah-Un. Sesshomaru stood and walked away from us. Rin took Ah-Un's reigns and began to walk after him, I hurried to catch up. After a few moments of silent walking I looked down at Rin beside me.

"Rin…can you tell me…how did you end up here, traveling with demons?" I asked tentatively, worried about striking a painful memory.

She looked up at me with bright eyes, "Well, about…four years ago, yea it was just after you had left, our village was attacked by a bunch of bandits, our brothers couldn't escape, and Mom, well I couldn't find her, but one of the ladies in the village told me to run, so I did, I thought mom would be right behind me. But, when I got into the village a few days later, everyone was dead…I ran again and found another village that took me in, I lived there for a while, but I had to steal to get food and the village men sometimes beat me for it."

I gasped and hissed under her breath all in the same second, "If I had known…if I hadn't left…" I whispered. I felt Rin take my hand with her small one, and I smiled at her, encouraging her to continue.

"After a year or so, I was in the forest, when I came upon Lord Sesshomaru, he had been badly injured and he was nice to me, so I kept coming back, trying to offer food, but he doesn't eat human food, anyway he was never cruel to me like the men in the village were." Rin grinned in the direction of Sesshomaru. I could barely hold in a scoff, I couldn't imagine that stoic man being kind.

"Oh right," Rin suddenly remembered her story, "One day a wolf tribe came into the village and ate everybody up, I ran into the forest toward Lord Sesshomaru, but I didn't make it in time, they killed me too." She was smiling as if what she had just said was as unimportant as a remark on the weather. I, however, had stopped, staring at her in utter confusion.

"Are you telling me you're a ghost or something?" I asked hoarsely.

"No you stupid wench, Lord Sesshomaru is a powerful demon lord, his sword can revive the lives of the dead if he so pleases." Jaken snorted from Ah-Un's back.

My mind didn't want to wrap around the concept, a sword the revived instead of killed…I decided to not attempt to understand, instead refocusing on Rin, "So he brought you back to life…and you have stayed with him ever since?" I asked.

"Yup!" She grinned, skipping with Ah-Un's reigns. I smiled, easily keeping pace with her short stride.

"Hey Nami?" She asked after an hour or so.

"Yes?" I asked inhaling deeply, we were walking through a meadow, the petals on the flowers were giving off the most intoxicating scent, especially to my nose, as acclimated as it was to nature.

"How are you going to train me when I don't even get powers for another month?" She was frowning, "You did say when I turned ten."

"Yes, that's why I came a month early, before you train and have the ability I thought it would be best to teach you to sing first, and the basics of how to use your power when you get it." I plucked a daisy from the ground and lifted it to my hair, twisting it so its white petals sat above my ear nestled in sharp contrast to my hair.

"You're gonna teach me how to sing! Oh Yay!" She jumped up and down in place for a moment, "Jaken says I'm always humming; now I can sing too!"

"That's a good start I suppose, I'll teach you songs and how the words can sometimes affect what's happening, how the note can affect the speed of what you're trying to do, how the tone affects the severity." I smiled, glancing around for a flower for her hair.

That's when I noticed it, the vine in a nearby tree snaking along the ground towards us…on its own. I didn't hear Rin's next question, my ears were focused on our surroundings, all I could hear were bee's and bugs, but I knew better.

I picked Rin up placed her on Ah-Un much to her surprise. Sesshomaru had turned to look at me, I drew my sword and closed my eyes, killing the vine as it crept, I reopened my eyes, sensing nothing. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to where the vine shriveled and turned brown.

I focused, sensing any disturbances among the surrounding plant life as I searched for whoever it was that was attempting to attack. Finally I felt wind brush past the branches of two trees behind me, spinning around I ducked as the strong air blast shot over my head, staring into the darkness between the trees.

"Rin…" I spoke quietly, "Go into the sky…but stay where I can see you." I murmured straining my senses for the attackers. Ah-Un lifted of the ground quickly leaving Sesshomaru, Jaken, and I to fight.

"There is nobody there! If Lord Sesshomaru cannot smell them then they are not there." Jaken finally told me, his voice confident and irritating.

"Nobody would smell them." I replied, keeping my patience under tight control, "They have grown flowers all around, flowers that release a masking fragrance, all Sesshomaru can smell is flowers, am I right?" I could smell them, but seeing as how I couldn't smell demons normally, I had attributed the scent to the meadow we were in.

Sesshomaru remained silent, staring into the shadows, "I'll take that as a yes." I muttered, "So you're prepared, they have at least one plant siren and one wind siren in their party; I have no idea how many total."

"Why did you not tell us this before wench?!" Jaken yelled, slightly panicked.

"Keep your voice low, I'm trying to hear." I hissed, "I had a suspicion that someone was searching for me, but I had no idea I had been found!"

"Well, we'll just kill them." Jaken huffed, stabbing his staff into the ground.

"I would suggest you attacking the plant siren; the wind siren will render that staff useless." I sighed, attempting to focus.

"Nobody can defeat the staff of two heads!" Jaken retorted, voice loud again.

"Be quiet!" I reprimanded, but it was far too late, a huge wind current rippled the flowers before me and I was thrown backwards, landing on my feet, crouched low, fighting the wind as a five sirens emerged into the clearing, one holding a high note.

A female water demon stepped in front of the two wind demons and two plant demons accompanying her as the wind ceased. I straightened, still hunched and prepared for attack as she spoke, "Lady Nanami, it's nice to finally meet you, I've so looked forward to the day when I might finally kill you." She smirked widely at me.

o0o

**A/n: Kay so what do you think, sorry about cutting it off, but I wanna make the fight good so wait patiently for my next (hopefully quick) update! Review pleez with any thoughts!**


	5. Lady Nanami

**A/n: Ok so here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it!**

Lady Nanami

"Oh? and who the hell are you?" I snapped back glaring hard.

"Oguri, one of the leading generals under the honorable King Kaito." She held her chin in the air and my lip curled in disgust.

"So he sent you to kill me did he? Hmm it's never worked before, all five previous attempts have died…has he not learned or does he not care?" I goaded her knowingly, a dangerous smirk stealing my face.

"He knows that I am more than capable! I will not fail! That's why I was sent!" Oguri's eyes bulged slightly with anger.

I lifted an eyebrow in disbelief, "Sounds more like he needs an effective way to rid himself of people he no longer has a use for." I shrugged, "Either way you are going to die."

"Silence! You don't know anything!" She screamed, clenching her fists by her side.

I shook my head, she sounded just like a child, "Awfully touchy aren't we?" I smiled cruelly as her lip lifted in a defiant snarl.

"ATTACK!" She screamed and lunged at me. That was what I had been waiting for, twisting to the side I dodged the ice daggers she had shot at me.

A male plant demon and a female air siren jumped towards Sesshomaru and Jaken. I blocked the water whip flying at my face with an overly large leaf and looked up to see the plant siren on fire and the air siren neatly decapitated. I frowned in the demon lord's direction, how on earth had he done that so quickly. My frown turned to angry disbelief as he turned to watch me fight, seemingly content to watch not help.

Left with one of each kind I pulled the entirety of my focus on the attacks flying at me. I jumped on top of an air current as it came at me, avoiding the roots spilling out of the ground and the steady shower of large hail that was shooting at me in blinding pace.

I jumped back and twisted sideways in my descent to avoid the next water whip strike and landed on my feet as a burst of air landed me square in the chest. I slid back a few feet, bracing myself until the wind stopped. I was prepared for another attack but they had stopped. My eyes narrowed at my attackers Oguri was smirking at me with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"You see, the only reason you have survived this long was because of the mere fact that you were attacked alone, but now, now you have someone to protect. And, there are three of us against you and your useless sister. I think the odds are in our favor don't you?" Oguri laughed and my eyes unwillingly flickered up towards Rin in the sky.

I saw Oguri motion towards the remaining air siren and horrible foreboding dread clogged my chest. In an instant I was skyrocketing towards the sky on a tree branch on the massive tree sprouting beneath me. Suddenly from the side I was blasted with an icy cold explosion of water on my shoulder, 

knocking me off the branch. The growth of the tree shuddered to a stop as my concentration was jarred. I caught a branch as I fell and looked up in panic as the air siren shot air at Rin and Ah-Un. I was pulling myself up when I saw Sesshomaru's figure leap into the air, I sighed with relief as I looped a leg up on a branch then almost fell off again with dread. Thick roiled roots shot up into the air and wrapped around his chest, slamming him back into the ground.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, as the air current hit Ah-Un, "NO!" Rin was knocked to the side, sliding from the saddle, I was frozen with fear only thawing a little to jump up as Rin caught one of Ah-Un's reigns. I was on the branch again, shooting upward as fast as I could. Rin was dangling in midair as Ah-Un attempted to steady himself

Glancing down I saw the now dead plant siren, a murderous Sesshomaru, Oguri glaring at me and the air siren sending yet another blast at Rin. As I saw Oguri's hands extended toward me, followed by water I leapt off the branch and shot at Rin. As I caught her as I flew past, I wrapped her securely against my chest just as the air hit me full force in the back. My course was changed in mid air and we went flying towards a huge tree. I had just enough time to twist, my back taking the full force of the impact as I hit the tree, hard. Immediately the air whooshed out of my chest, I was sliding down the rough bark, I could feel my skin rubbing raw underneath the cloth of my clothes.

I was going to hit the ground. Hard. But, I was still holding Rin, I could hardly catch my breath, pain was lacing my back and as hard as I tried I couldn't focus. I knew we were falling fast, but it was as if I watching everything in slow motion. Panic snapped through my normally confident façade, if I hit the ground with Rin, either she would be injured…or I would, how could I fight then.

Sucking in my breath, I screamed out, "AH-UN!" I looked up and saw the dragon demon fighting through the wind, finally he broke free, I would have to throw her. "Catch her!" I shouted and used all the strength in my arms to launch her at the flying demon. I blinked with relief as he ducked under and caught her on his back; he flew her away from harm. I had barely smiled when time decided to speed up, and I crashed into the ground.

"Uugghhh." I groaned, I must have blacked out for minute, I remember hitting the ground, and now I was lifting myself up with shaking arms, my back felt like it was ripped wide open, my body was on fire. I heard cruel laughter, finally I was on my knees, I looked dizzily behind me where Oguri was staring at me, a cruel glint in her eyes as she laughed at my crumpled form.

"You certainly aren't living up to the rumors of your strength," She cackled, shaking her head in disappointment.

I stood, facing her, anger strongly overpowering the aches in my body, "You've yet to see me fight. Stop this Oguri; don't let someone else's beliefs guide you." I said the same thing to all the generals, hoping and praying that they would see just how wrong they were to follow Kaito.

"Shut up, you have no idea what you speak of!" She snarled, defensive and angry.

"I do, you watch me and my troops, tracking us and killing us at every opportunity. You need to realize that your whole life, your mission as a general, has been a lie. You are fighting for a cannibalistic king, cruel and cold. You are fighting against we who are trying to right our lives, back to when we could live, peaceful and happy under the water, no more fighting, no more death, no more destruction. Can't you see it?" I pleaded with her, I could see the torn look in her face, but soon enough determination and denial slid the consideration from her face.

"No, you're a liar, I was warned about you, these word tricks of yours, I won't believe it, I won't fall for it!" She was screaming at me.

"I don't want to kill you Oguri." I spoke softly; all the while filling my lungs, realizing the small chance there was that she would change her mind.

"Oh you won't, you'll be dead before you ever get the chance." She snapped, thrusting her hands at me, ice shoot from behind her, I neatly moved and began to sing.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
It makes no sense at all_

Oguri's eyes widened as green roots shot up around her and her only remaining ally, an air siren. __

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  


They were cutting them away as quickly as they could, I regretfully took the advantage.

_  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
_

Trees began to crash around them; they were separated as they dodged the quickly falling oaks. __

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us who's counting down  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, this

"I can stop this Oguri, let's be more than mindless soldiers, you are still alive, but I can change that." I stopped singing for a moment; I had always had a weak heart for killing.

"NO!" She screamed, I blocked the sharp blast of water with a wall of vines and sighed.

_  
If you want to play it like a game  
_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play  
I won't waste my life pretending  
And try to forget the truth for one whole minute_

One of the vines caught the air siren by the ankle, jerking him up into the air; a startled and panicked yell escaped his so far silent mouth.__

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  


Oguri sliced down the vines around her, noticeable fear on her face as she became quickly overwhelmed, lacking her ally's help.

_  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush_

I closed my eyes as the air siren was caught under a falling tree, two others crashed to the ground around Oguri.

_  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us who's counting down  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now  
_

It was silent as Oguri realized that she was alone, she glanced around frantically, as if looking for help in the trees.

_  
Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about_

I was tempting her to fight, I hated killing when the enemy had no fighting chance. She half glared, half pleaded, the glare winning as she sent a sharp icicle shooting my way. I raised a 

fallen tree and the ice shattered upon it, spraying in all directions. __

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us who's counting down  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  


She watched me, I watched her.

_  
O-o-o-o-oh  
_

I was calm and collected; she was scared with no ideas on how to escape.

_  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us who's counting down  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
_

I watched as her brow furrowed, I sent another tree crashing down, she barely avoided this one. She was shaking, I saw her decision all over her face and my jaw clenched. I could not just let her just escape though, it was either her death or her acceptance of the truth

_Oh_

She lunged for the trees, my trees, my allies. The thundering of trees crashing would be heard for leagues, the feel of the earth trembling felt for miles. I heard a scream and took off into the forest, leaping over fallen logs until I reached blood soaked earth. She had been struck, yet she was not here. Cursing, the trees cleared out of my way with a wave of my hand.

As I returned to Rin, my eyes were hard and I was practically spitting with anger. How had they found out about Rin? How did they find me? Why oh why had I been stupid enough to let her escape?!

Sesshomaru was staring at me, assessing me no doubt, deciding whether or not just to kill me himself and save himself this trouble again.

That just fueled my fury unfortunately. Especially for Takumi who had arrived in just that moment, followed closely by one of my generals, the water siren Ayumu.

"Nanami!" I heard him shout from across the field, I whirled my face fixed in boiling rage. Their eyes weren't upon me though; they were taking in the ruin around them. Takumi's eyes drifted into the trees, seeing the path of uprooted oaks, and then his eyes flitted back to me.

I walked towards them, anger clear in my gait, "What the hell happened?!" I shouted. Ayumu's gaze jerking back to me, Takumi's was face hard as it looked upon mine.

"You let one get away didn't you Nami?" He asked, "The leader? The water female? I've told you not to be so forgiving! When will you learn to just kill them when you ca-"

"Do not question me!" I snarled, "Never forget who is in charge!" He flinched from my tone and Ayumu leaned backwards slightly as flowers around them died, a result of my uncontrolled anger.

Takumi swallowed and dropped his gaze, "Yes, milady, my apologies, I was out of line." His head bowed and he dropped to his knee. Ayumu followed suit but kept her eyes bravely on me.

"Explain." I snapped, "Explain this now!"

Ayumu inhaled deeply and spoke before Takumi could, "It is my fault Lady Nanami. When my battalion and I arrived at the camp of the water vermin there were five less than we had been told."

"So you just let them get away did you?!" I snapped, my jaw clenched as I glared at their kneeling forms. I heard Rin and Ah-Un approach behind me. A quick glance over my shoulder affirmed that my new traveling group of four was in hearing range. Too bad I didn't give a damn at the moment.

"No." Ayumu shook her head defiantly, "I listened in, we had scouts around the camp, trying to confirm whether five had left, or if our information had just been faulty in the first place. I knew that sending men out on a wild goose chase could be the death of us all, I was suspicious of a trap."

At her words I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, calming myself down. I knew she had been thinking at the very least. "And, what did you find?" A very small modicum of control had returned to my voice, it seemed to reassure Ayumu though.

"Somehow word of you, where you were headed, and why had leaked out to the flesh eaters, when we found that out, we killed them immediately. I left the men with orders to hide all the evidence of the fight, just like you said. Hopefully Kaito will think they moved, and not send anymore vermin onto our land. Then Takumi and I set out to try and assist you before it was too late." Ayumu released everything in one breath, looking up at me with hope of approval.

I looked down at my boots for a moment then shifted my gaze to the sky, "It seems we have a trader in our midst." I sighed and looked back at them, anger replaced with tired resignation.

"Yes milady." She nodded, "I can find them though, I can do this, I will redeem myself." Her tone was fierce and I allowed a soft smile to grace my lips.

"There is no need to redeem anything, you simply had the unfortunate luck of having that assignment for your first. Regardless I am satisfied, you played everything out as I would have advised you to. Yes, you have quite lived up to your new rank." I met her eyes and a small proud smile crossed her face.

"Thank you Lady Nanami." She bowed her head and I walked to them.

"It seems that a revision to our defense tactics is necessary." I thought aloud, I extended a hand to Takumi who grasped it and stood up, meeting my eyes with a respectful apology. "New precautions will be set into effect to ensure that information does not reach the wrong ears again." Next I helped Ayumu from her knees, meeting her gaze as I spoke my next words.

"I will need to arrange a meeting with my generals soon, we shall meet in the center of Japan, at 

the village of Dokuji." I received a nod from Ayumu.

"I can have them there at dusk in two days if I leave now." Ayumu adjusted her daggers on her hips and whistled. Her ferret came running from the trees and leapt up on her shoulder, I smiled at stroked the unusually intelligent animal that Ayumu always had with her.

"Hello Itachi." I murmured, "Well, in that case Ayumu, get them there on the morning of the third and stay the night. You could use some rest." I smiled warmly, looking her over and narrowing knowing eyes on her cloth wrapped hand and tired expression.

Ayumu grinned and gave me hug, "Thanks Nami." She sighed, the time for formalities thankfully done.

"You too Takumi, there is someone who would very much like to meet you both I think." I smiled, and inclined my head towards Rin.

They followed me over to her as I studiously ignored the stoic lord who was watching us. "Rin, this is my second in command Takumi, my very oldest of friends. This is another close friend and a general in the Resistance, Ayumu." Rin slid from Ah-Un and ran over to them, hugging me around my hips, her head on my stomach.

"Are you okay Nami? Thank you for saving me! These are your friends? Why do they call you _Lady_ Nanami? Are you in charge?" Questions spilled from her mouth and I put a finger over her lips.

"I will explain, let us make camp and eat." I smiled at her and she nodded, turning her head to the dog demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is that all right? Do you mind?" I frowned, a strong dislike flaring in my chest at the realization that I had to somehow learn to work with this unemotional demon lord.

"We leave in the morning." He finally said after a moment of silent surveying over the two new sirens. He sat against a tree trunk as the sun began to fall. I shook my head and knelt down on the edge of the meadow, gathering up the sticks that scattered the field to start a fire.

"First off Rin, I'm fine, only a little scraped up. Second, I'm sorry that I didn't take care of them before hand, you shouldn't have been attacked." The fire was blazing and we all settled comfortable around it. I knew the toad and his lord were listening, so I spoke loudly enough for them to hear clearly, I would at the very least prepare them for what was to be expected when traveling with me.

"Yes, these are my friends, but they are also my subordinates. You see, I lead the Resistance I spoke of in the letter, I don't just fight with them, I am in charge of it all, that's why they call me Lady Nanami." I explained, leaning against the fallen log behind me.

I pulled up my hair and tilted my head to the side so she could see my tattoo, "See this," I pointed at it, "It's the sign of the resistance, all of us have it. Mine is simply different." She leaned in and studied my tattoo then looked at Ayumu's and Takumi's.

"You have more water droplets on the dolphin." She finally said as she looked back at me.

"Mm-hmm, exactly, I have four. Takumi has three because he's second in command, Ayumu and the other generals have two, and battalion leaders have one. Soldiers have nothing but the dolphins and 

the vines." I dropped my heavy hair and Takumi grinned.

"So you've finally stopped showing off the mark have you?" He smirked as if he had won some victory.

I merely rolled my eyes, "No, I lost the chopsticks, as soon as I get more, up it goes. I don't want to hide who I am, I just don't want battalions or groups of assassins to find me like today. I can't be traceable…that's something we need to fix, evasiveness and knowing how to maneuver around this land unseen is the only way to stay in this war." I rubbed my forehead, "Especially if the new rumors are true."

"What do you mean Nami?" Rin asked suddenly, I looked over at her and winced, I was going to have to explain everything.

"The…flesh eaters…or the people we fight against…well the reason we stopped living in the water is because the new king, he wants us to eat humans. And, many of us, well we find that disgusting and wrong, so we fled. But they want us gone, dead, no longer a worry of theirs." I smoothed her hair as she leaned into my side, "But, we refuse to live like that. The problem now is, that they have somehow convinced samurai troops that we are the bad ones, that we are here to steal land and food. Even though they eat humans and we protect them…they fight against us."

Ayumu sighed and Takumi's face went stiff as he spoke, "Is this proven yet?"

"No, Saru reported to me that her guards had seen a massive army of humans heading towards the south, and were thought to be in the company of air sirens."

"This is unfortunate news." Ayumu squeezed her eyes closed for a minute, "What are you going to do?"

I laughed darkly, "A solution doesn't seem to want to present itself, I have a few ideas to help though, but they will have to wait until we are all together."

Ayumu nodded and suddenly smiled. "So dinner?"

"Yes, I'll grow something really quick." I smiled at her efforts to lighten the mood and quickly ran into the forest to gather some plants to cook. I could hear Ayumu and Rin talking, Takumi speaking up once in a while.

When dinner was over I laid Rin down so she could get some sleep, Ayumu and Takumi lying down as well. I sat back for a moment, then slid to a fetal position, normally I slept every other night, but I was tired. I could feel the scrapes on my back already mostly healed, but my head was throbbing with more than an average amount of stress. Closing my eyes I could hear Rin's steady breathing, thoughts of what had to be done flew through my head an amazing pace and exhausted as I was I sat back up, far to restless.

Looking to the side I noticed Sesshomaru wide awake, staring ahead of him at nothing. Somehow I would have to convince him to head in the direction of the village, no doubt it would be difficult, but I was going to stay calm. He had, after all, killed three sirens, I would have been in far worse shape if it wasn't for him. Even if it was for himself, I was grateful regardless.

His cold gaze slid to me for a second, I tensed as I restrained myself from shivering with unexplainable chills. I shook my head as he looked away and curled back up next to Rin. Closing my eyes 

once more I carefully cleared my mind and pleaded for sleep until it finally gave in.

o0o

**A/n: what'd ya think? Please tell me in form of a review! I'm not begging I'm just…asking nicely lol. Anyway I'd like to give props to animegirl333 for the fantabulous pic she found for Nami and agreeing to be a beta for this story, also to one of my bff's Jordyn for assistance with all the song stuff!! Also I will be posting the pic link for Ayumu and hopefully Takumi on my profile soon! :D**


	6. Undesired Desire

**A/n: This chapter is in Sesshomaru's POV, third person, enjoy!**

**ATTENTION!! To all those who have already read this chapter, I simply reread it and was unhappy with some things, only slight changes, mostly in how I phrased things, and her scent, I changed that too. I simply corrected it and replaced the chapter, no worries!**

**Undesired desire**

The dying fire flickered across his stoic face as the camp around him slid into a deep slumber, exhausted from the day's chaos. As **her **breath steadied and slowed his burnished amber eyes slid unwillingly over her form. Slowly they slid up her body, half hidden by the ball of Rin that was tucked into her stomach and chest. His cold gaze settled on her face, glaring yet unable to look away.

A soft patch of grass pillowed her head, the green nearly blending in with the wild locks of hair splayed around her. A thick strand fell across her face, fluttering ever so slightly as her breath was gently released from her parted ruby lips. She shifted, the strand of hair sweeping backwards toward her ear, brushing high cheekbones, long eyelashes, and a young smooth brow.

His nostrils flared for a moment as the wind blew towards him, his nose picking out her delicate scent from the others. It was refreshing and floral, like fresh water lilies and lavender . Ripping his eyes from her he glared at the sky, the siren must have cast something over him.

To be so captured by her, someone of his standing would never lower themselves to her level, a common vigilante, who was deemed in charge by others like her. If such a rebellion had occurred in his lands he would have destroyed the movement immediately, unlike this king she spoke of, whom they fight against. He distracted himself from the urge to study her again by thinking back, muddled by when she had cast her spell.

Not the first time she had seen him, no, he had hated her entirely then. He would have happily beheaded her without a second's guilt for running into him if not for Rin. He had hated her more when she had attacked him, still wishing she was dead when they left the village. Perhaps it was that morning, he had watched her leave the group, praying she wouldn't return, but she had…had he felt disappointed? No, no he hadn't, but the flare of hate had seemed lessened perhaps when she tricked Jaken, that beautiful laughter echoing in the trees.

So that was it, her laughter, it had cast a fog within his mind when it came to her. It dulled the hate and planted a seed of toleration. Now it had taken root, spreading through his system, digging in so no amount of self chastisement could dismantle it. He was fighting it, killing the fingers that sprouted from it and threatened to take over. He wouldn't give her power over him; nothing would take him that quickly. He would show her that he had no intentions of being dominated by a lesser demon's tricks.

Her reasons confused him. Resentment flared at the uncertainty but when he looked back at her his glare faded and he was caught up in studying her again. Her lean powerful arm wrapped around Rin, leading down to small hands. He blinked when her hand moved, tucking her hair behind her hair, never waking up. Before he could stop his mind began to imagine those hands in his hair. A snarl tore quietly from his throat and he stood, stalking off into the forest in order to resist shaking her awake and demanding to know what she had done to him.

The next morning he arrived back at camp to find a yawning Jaken with fresh fish in his hand.

"I got one for Rin as well Milord." He bowed and skewered them on a stick, irritating the fire with the end of his staff until a steady blaze was going again. Sesshomaru sat down once more, back to the camp, determined to defeat this. His internal fight was interrupted by three distinct groans. His head slowly rotated so he could look over his shoulder, taking in the sight of the three sirens with the hands over their noses.

"That's foul!" The male one spoke, his face disgusted. His female, the blue haired one nodded fervently in agreement while Nami merely gagged.

"Nami, what is it?" Rin's worried tone broke their complaints and Nami removed her hand to speak, a look of revulsion taking her expression.

"Fish, he's cooking fish, we don't eat sea creatures, or land creatures for that matter, it disgusts us." She managed to explain in a weak voice.

"Then leave wench, I'm hungry." Jaken sneered at her. Her hand flew up to her mouth once more and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange for a moment then turned his head away lazily, successfully giving the image that he didn't care what happened and he didn't want to watch her.

After the meal, or rather Jaken's meal for Rin refused to eat it, since she was a siren too. The blue haired female rose to leave. Sesshomaru stood on the edge of the clearing waiting impatiently as they exchanged pointless wishes of good luck and hugs. Finally Nami turned to him, and much to his dismay so did the other male.

'_He should have gone.' _He growled to himself. Nami gave him a look, as if she was asking him what was taking him so long. He turned and walked away, calmly as ever, ignoring her for the next few hours, then her words caught his ear.

"We need to go to Dokuji, but I doubt he's going to be willing to make a detour." Nami said from behind him in a low voice to her companion.

"So what? You don't need his permission, just take Rin and leave."

He heard Nami sigh softly, "As much as I hate to admit it, it wouldn't be that simple. I think, despite his cold show of not caring about Rin, deep down he wouldn't let me just take her. It would probably come to a fight…I think I could hold my own…but not walk away afterwards perhaps."

The male scoffed, "He can't be that strong."

"Surely you can sense the aura in the air, it's incredible. No, I think I better just ask if perhaps his path runs in that direction." He heard her light groan, "Not that I'll get an answer, but I figure, what's the harm in trying, I'm not going to be the stupid one who is uncivil and stubborn when it could cost me."

"And if he says no?"

"I'll wait till we get closer and offer a different solution."

"Nami!" His voice rose slightly, "You are not a follower, never have been! What is going on?"

He heard her light laugh, "Nothing Takumi, I'm not following him, I'm cooperating until I learn how he works, then I'll begin to get my way, Takumi it's all about patience, a skill area in which you sorely lack."

The male grumbled something unintelligible and fell silent while Nami's laughed trilled again softly. Sesshomaru's expression hardened, he would not be conned, she would learn.

'_She desires her leave,' _The thought made him uncomfortably heavy, like a weight fell upon his shoulders. The slightest of frowns creased his brown, in all his centuries of life, this had never occurred.

He waited her approach and finally after midday he heard her soft feet barely touching the ground as she came to his side, keeping his pace silently for a moment before looking up at him. He kept his gaze fixed forward, paying no notice to her at all.

"L…"She sighed, "Lord Sesshomaru, I need to meet my generals in the siren city of Dokuji, we are already headed in that direction, when we pass it I request that the party stops for no more than two or three days." He could feel her green eyes, intently focused on his face; he fought the urge to look at her.

"You are free to leave at will." Was his short reply.

She heaved a sigh, "I want Rin to come too, I want her to see what siren life is like, out culture and city so on and so forth, she will not want to be separated from you."

"Catch up." He refused to give in to her.

"I've told you before; _I can't smell anything but plants, _I can't track you." He saw her from the corner of his eye roll her shoulders, as if to relax and calm herself.

"How are you a soldier?" His tone was condescending and her loose shoulders automatically tensed.

"I track signs; tracks that things and people leave behind, you don't ever stop, sleep, or eat for that matter. No fire pits, flat grass, fish bones, nothing, probably not even an overturned rock. It would take to long, Rin would be upset." She was barely not glaring at him now.

It was then he made the mistake of looking at her. Her jaw was clenched and those delicate lips her pursed, nose flared and eyes hard but shining with anger. His gaze locked onto hers and for several tense moments neither of them looked away, despite their steps forward. "If it is in our direct path, a delay shall be made for Rin to rest and clean herself."

Nami stopped, gaping at him as he continued to walk. "I-uh…thank you." She murmured, tone wholly confused, before she walked back to the male. His eyes were cold now, this spell would stop, he lashed his mind for giving in and cursed himself for falling into the siren's trap. It would not happen again.

o0o0o0o

**A/n: one thing to say: review please!**


	7. Blind Leap

**A/n: I'm thinking I'm going to have a segment at the end of each chapter from Sesshomaru's point of view, tell me what u think!! **

**Disclaimer: I own the sirens!! But I don't own Inuyasha, Great Escape by boys like girls, or Lessons Learned by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Blind Leap**

"He agreed…" I hissed to Takumi as I walked back to his side. His eyebrows shot up and he glanced at Sesshomaru, then back at me.

"Irresistible." He chuckled. I smacked his arm as we continued to walk.

About four hours later of silence and non stop walking Takumi and I were both clearing our throats painfully in thirst. Unfortunately, being a land siren didn't allow us to live perfectly normal, our thirst was extreme. Working up al the saliva I could I swallowed again and rubbed my throat through the cloth of my taijiya suit.

"We have to get some water Nami." Takumi muttered after another moment. I nodded, my throat was parched, to the point that it felt like the skin was bursting open after every swallow.

"Smell anything?" I asked as I studied the plants around us.

"Yea about half a mile up the air smells crisp, open almost, I'm guessing there is a cliff that drops into a canyon." He glanced down at me.

"Hopefully there is a river at the bottom," I nodded, I walked to a tree for a moment and picked a handful of bright green leaves from its branches, "These have a little water, enough to get us by." He nodded and stuck one in his mouth to suck on.

I noticed Rin watching us curiously, "You get that thirsty?"

"Mmhmm, every few hours we need a drink." I crushed the leaf in my teeth. I moment later I spit it to the ground, the relief in my throat slight but welcome.

After a long bit of walking Rin turned to look at us again. "Can you teach me soon?" She asked and I smiled.

"Of course, lets see, how about choosing the words correctly." I looked at Takumi and he shrugged noncommittally.

"Good as any place to start I suppose."

"Mm, okay," I spit out the second leaf I was sucking on, "In the beginning, a song with literal relations to your goal will be best, but as you get stronger and your control grows, you may only need to sing a song about strength or faith to accomplish the action you want air to do. Now, when you control animals, you should use a song that implies what you want that creature to do for you, especially if you can't talk to it at the moment." I paused, talking dried my throat again.

"So, if I want to fly, at first I sing about flying. But, later, I can sing about feeling light or happy and do the same thing." She asked, her brow furrowed in concentration, I nodded and she smiled, "And, when I talk to an animal I should sing my orders to it?" I nodded again and her grin only grew. "Okay, I can do that."

"There are advantages to either way Rin." Takumi spoke up, "If you sing a song with the particular action you want in the words, it requires less concentration, the words will direct your power. But, if you use a symbolic song then you should focus a bit more on what you want to happen, those songs are good if you don't want an enemy alerted to what you want to do."

"Okay," Rin nodded and repeated the words silently.

"Even Nami uses literal songs sometimes," Takumi continued, "In a battle she will sing exactly what she wants to happen so she can wield her sword and sing at the same time without worrying to much. But, when she is sneaking up on someone, she will sing something pretty to distract them while her words take effect." I nodded in agreement.

"I've got it." Rin declared. I smiled at her then my grin grew as I saw the cliff drop to the side.

Both Takumi and I darted forward and sighed as we saw a wide swift river about three leagues down from our spot on the cliff side.

"How we gonna get down there Nami?" Rin asked, she had walked to my side. I gently pushed her away from the drop and set her back on top of Ah-Un.

"You aren't, you can watch, I'll show you an example." I grinned and stripped off my sword and

boots. Takumi removed his weapons too and we looked over the edge. It was then that I noticed that Sesshomaru had stopped, watching us detachedly, Jaken with almost an eager look on his face.

Takumi focused and I saw the water split after a minute, "About thirty feet deep." He grinned at me and I smirked.

"Race ya!" I called and leapt over the side. I heard Rin shriek behind me and twisted in midair to see her and the others of our traveling party peering over the side, Sesshomaru somehow still managing to look dignified.

I laughed and winked, then inhaled as the air whooshed by me, filling my lungs to sing.

_Houses and family land  
All destroyed and left alone to rot  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get crazy and run around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

A vine sprouted out of the cliff side and I twisted to grab it, nodding at Takumi who slowed his descent, resting on an invisible cloud of air. Spiraling I let the vine pull me up until I was below Rin. I extending a hand and grinned, "It's okay, c'mon." She laughed and grabbed my hand. Tucking her under my arm I let go of the vine, kicking off of the cliff into open space once more.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

I heard her laugh, and squeal at the same time as I twisted out bodies through the rushing air.

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive_

Takumi began to sing along and I winked at Rin before I tossed her into the air. She screamed and then fell silent as Takumi stopped her fall with a soft air pillow. We both laughed and sang again, Another vine coming out to meet my hand.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

I grabbed hold and ran along the cliff side until I was close to Takumi then I launched myself over him, spinning over his head and laughing at his expression.

_All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight_

I grabbed Rin and tucked her into my chest, this was it, "You ready?" Her gaze fell onto the water and she nodded slightly. I had her plug her nose then I shifted so my body was pointed like an arrow at the water.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

We were still falling, courtesy of Takumi, our voices ringing in unison through the canyon.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

The water parted, to make it easier on our bodies to enter, Takumi and I flipped so our backs would hit first.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

Finally we hit the refreshing water. I inhaled as soon as we were under and met Rin's eyes, her fingers were gripping me to the point of bruising so I surfaced so she could breath before sliding back under. This time one of her hands ventured out and touched the gills on one side of my neck. I heard Takumi laugh and looked over to see him spiraling past me. I rolled my eyes and surfaced again, rolling onto my back so I could float and Rin could breath.

"That is so cool!!" She exclaimed, "How come I don't get gills?"

"That would be part of being half demon unfortunately." I shrugged. Takumi surfaced beside me and grinned at Rin, the water dripping down his face.

"I miss this." He sighed, "Remember, we used to play in that pond every day, now I hardly get to just relax in water."

"I know what you mean." I let out a deep breath and let my hair splay out in the blue water, allowing the current to carry us.

After a few moments of floating I felt Rin shift on my chest, "Nami…what is that?" I opened my eyes just as I felt something brush my bare foot. Tipping my head back I glimpsed a tail as it slid under water, moments before my ankle was gripped by something sharp and I was tugged under water, Rin still with me.

Takumi submerged a moment later, his foot likewise occupied. Sharp pain lanced my leg as the attacker twisted, glancing down I saw the huge fresh water crocodile demon, its jaw firmly latched onto my ankle. Rin looked panicked and looking over my shoulder I noticed at least five more coming to help the two that already had Takumi and I.

"Shit." I grunted as Rin squeezed my arm and motioned at her throat. Bracing myself I kicked the demon in the forehead and it released my ankle, its sharp teeth tearing at the skin as they released. I kicked furiously and sprang out of the water, landing on the shore with a thud. Looking up I noticed Sesshomaru inches away, sword drawn. "Here, take her." I stood unsteadily, wobbling on my ankle and gently pushed Rin towards him.

"Ah-Un," He spoke and the dragon landed beside him, "go Rin." He ordered and she scrambled up to sit beside Jaken.

As soon as she was safe I turned and guessed at where Takumi was, diving into the water. One of the monsters slid by me to the surface as I broke the water's top, but the head that fell back into the water moments later told me Sesshomaru would keep the shore safe.

I kicked with the current towards the mass of figures ahead of me, arriving just as Takumi kicked two away from him. His face had a scratch and his ankle looked as bad as mine but he was faring well. He glanced up at me and I pointed to the demons then the surface and he nodded. We had no weapons and he couldn't slice through their scaly skin effectively enough with air buffeted by the water. I dove into the mass and attracted as much attention as I could before powering myself to the surface, both Takumi and I leaping out at the same moment. They slithered onto the rock shore after us and we braced ourselves.

Takumi already had sharp rock fragments sailing through the air, embedding themselves in the beasts immediately. The confusion prevented their attacks and gave me a moment to compose myself, there were no plants effective for fighting here so I would subdue them another way.

_There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,_

I was going to get them to see we weren't going to hurt them if they left now.

_Some starts,  
That had some better endings,_

When we had entered the water, we hadn't wanted to disturb them.

_Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo,_

That we can't heal them but nothing else would happen if we departed in peace. That was, until, a flash of light blew past us, my hair flying out wildly until it passed. When Takumi and I looked again the demons lay in pieces. I twisted sharply to see Sesshomaru sheathing his sword.

"They weren't going to hurt us anymore!" I snapped, limping as quickly as I could over to him.

"They had no purpose in this land." He replied and coolly turned around. My jaw clenched angrily and I grabbed his sleeve, pulling myself in front of him.

"Who are you to deem worthy from unworthy?" I snarled, Takumi walked towards me but I angrily pointed upwards and he bowed his head before flying up to Ah-Un and Rin. "What if someone decides you are purposeless, does that give them a right to kill you?" I turned my attention back to Sesshomaru, "I think not." I shook my head, "You and the king of sirens would get along well, he wants to wipe me and all my sirens out too. Want to know why? We have no purpose; we do nothing to help our people." I looked away as my anger ebbed away to sadness, "If you don't help the king kill humans for food then you don't deserve to live." I closed my eyes for a moment, refocusing on my point, "Those demons never attacked for no reason, they didn't go hunting for random things to hurt. They defended their home and their kind from potential harm and their land from conquer, is that so different from me or you?"

I had the pleasure of seeing Sesshomaru blink a few times at my words before his mask returned, "Release my sleeve." He said after a moment of holding my gaze. I did, I had forgotten I had a grip on it in the first place. He stood for a moment still, holding my eyes with his, until something fluttered in my stomach, he tore his golden orbs from my sight and I shook my head to banish whatever that had been. "You are hurt."

"I'm all right." I shrugged, examining my ankle before glancing upwards, "Oh to be able to fly." I sighed and closed my eyes, drawing a plant slowly through rock. Suddenly my feet left the ground and as I opened my eyes I gasped as I found myself in Sesshomaru's grip, heading straight up. Without thinking I gripped his haori and flinched into him. We reached the top and he set me down surprisingly gentle before striding away quickly towards the trees, out of my sight.

o0o0o0o

This woman would be the end of him if he could not stop the spell she had cast. He had sensed the demons a moment before he had seen them be dragged under. Immediately he was on the shore, scanning the water, it would be false to say he wasn't worried about Rin…but it would also be a lie to say that was all he was worried about. He had seen her leap from the water and was before her in an instant. She had looked up at him with what had seemed like relief. He had expected her to wait for her male friend to surface himself but instead she went diving back in to the demons, her ankle splattering blood on the ground as she leapt through the air.

They had surfaced again a ways away and he had waited until he could kill them all. He had expected gratitude. The anger was odd and disorienting; it left him unaware of how to react.

Then her words, they rang so forcefully in his ear, striking sense and truth though he would never admit to her being correct. He had considered them a nuisance for his extermination; killing was a part of life, a part he had never minded. She considered killing an extreme, and only did so when necessary. They were complete opposites…then why was it that holding her gaze had made him crave her. This was horrible; a haunting problem that required immediate solving; he would not be conquered.

**A/n: please review!! Love and live for them!**


	8. Dokuji

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up! Its really long though! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Anytime by Kelly Clarkson, or Better Days by Faith Hill, I do however own the sirens and their creation in this story!**

**Dokuji**

As we waited for Sesshomaru to return, I picked the nearby plants and wrapped my ankle after applying a cool paste of ground flowers. I was gently smearing it over Takumi's cheek when Sesshomaru returned.

"Enough delay, we leave now." He spoke coldly and I clenched my jaw as I moved onto Takumi's ankle. Sesshomaru began to walk away, all but Takumi and I following as Rin constantly glanced over her shoulder at us. After a few minutes I finished Takumi's ankle and we began to walk after them, but our progress was slower and we were soon far behind them. Night had fallen before we caught up to them and their campsite.

I was thoroughly irritated, if he had simply waited a few more minutes we would have been able to keep somewhat up but his unpredictable rudeness had left us to attempt to follow his path. Thankfully Takumi could follow scents in the air or we would have been lost. I attempted to stalk into the firelight but my ankle made it look more like a hurried limp. Takumi merely sat down next to Rin and lay back, closing his eyes. I sat down, haughtily, and glared at Sesshomaru as I unwrapped my ankle. It was only beginning to heal but the night air would take care of it before morning.

Sesshomaru finally looked at me and I managed to retain my glare. He looked away again after moment as if he didn't care but his gaze flickered to my ankle before he glanced away. I slid over to Takumi's side and lay down beside him, curling up against him like I used to when we were little.

"What's up?" He whispered in my ear.

"You were right, I don't like this following the leader crap."

"Told you, it's against the grain, well yours at least." Takumi smirked.

"Yea," I yawned, "But…"

"But what?" I never answered, I couldn't remember, I just fell asleep.

O0o0o0o

The next morning I stretched with a yawn and glanced down at my ankle. It looked normal again and there was no hint at remaining pain. Takumi sat up too and grinned as he flexed his ankle.

"Good," He jumped to his feet, "I don't want to get to the village with an injury."

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I woke Rin. The morning followed a slightly familiar pattern as we prepared to go. I was anxious to move today, if we made good time, we would reach Dokuji by late afternoon. Thankfully the day went without conflict, our group walked in mostly silence, even Rin to excited and anxious to ask questions.

The sun was barely starting to leave its highest point when the walls of Dokuji became visible in the distance. Both Takumi and I grinned and darted ahead of Sesshomaru, Takumi falling into step behind me. It would not do to look like I was following someone else's command. I heard Rin run up behind me and she shyly grasped my hand peeking out behind my waist.

I drew my shoulders back and stood up straight, flipping my hair back and adjusting my sword on my back as we got closer. I heard Rin gasp as we suddenly came into hearing range, a loud harmony of voices was building within welcoming us. There was a soothing feeling that suddenly washed over us, one of joy, one of comfort.

"What's happening?" Rin whispered, staring at the walls as the front gate slowly began to open.

"The guards saw it was me and one of them flew back to tell the city." I explained but Rin was shaking her head.

"No what's that feeling?"

"Oh!" I looked down at her in surprise, "You can feel that? That's good, only sirens can pick up on it…"

"Really?!" Rin grinned.

"Yes," I smiled, "They're doing that to make everyone feel friendly, there are strangers in my party, and though you are with me my kind has grown wary over time and any precaution they can take they do."

Rin nodded and went back to watching the gates excitedly. They were fully opened by the time we were fifty feet away. A familiar patient smile took my face as I led the group within the city.

Rin gasped again as she looked around us. Everywhere there were singing sirens. Those with blue hair, green eyed, and those that appeared to be human, all of them were singing, welcoming us to the city. They were sitting on roofs, standing in the street, leaning out of windows and doors, all of them smiling as they sang.

_Hard times are fallin on you  
Even when you smile I see the hurt come through  
And I know it feels like its never gonna end  
You say nothins been right for a long time  
And every step you take is an uphill climb  
I see your reachin out  
So let me tell you friend_

Better days are comin for you  
I know you feel like  
The whole world's gone and let you down  
But better days are coming for you  
I know they will  
Cause I'll be right here making sure they do

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Sesshomaru's face, cold as stone, determinedly ignoring the children that were staring at him in awe. His jaw clenched as one, a young boy, climbed on Ah-Un's tail. Jaken cringed away and followed Sesshomaru so close it looked like he was attached. Rin was giggling at my side as a siren to the side let flowers bloom in front of her with a wink. __

And if your sky ain't lookin the fairest  
There ain't no reason to be embarrassed  
Ain't nobody in the world ain't felt the rain from time to time  
And just when you think its all over and done  
The nights get easier one by one  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And soon you're gonna find

Better days are comin for you  
I know you feel like  
The whole world's gone and let you down  
But better days are coming for you  
I know they will  
Cause I'll be right here making sure they do

I joined in, letting my voice join my peoples as Takumi began to sing at my side. Rin looked up at us and her mouth fumbled as she tried to sing the right words. I laughed out loud, the sound melting into the harmonious noise around us. We walked up the main street headed to the city center. There was a raised platform there used for everything of importance; from weddings to military announcements the structure surrounded by willow trees and a flowing river was the main social gathering point. __

I know what its like  
To have to face the fight  
But I won't let you stand alone

Better days are comin for you  
I know you feel like  
The whole world's gone and let you down  
But better days are coming for you  
I know they will  
Cause I'll be right here making sure they do  


The crowd parted easily as I made my way up the stairs. The voices grew louder and stronger as everyone gathered around, my party joining me on the platform. I closed my eyes and lifted my voice to the words.

_  
Oh better days  
I know, I know, I know  
The whole worlds gone and let you down  
Better days are coming for you  
I know they will_

The voices held the last quavering note and even when the mouths had closed the sound lingered in the air. I felt the atmosphere with a smile; I had been away for far too long.

"Dokuji." I greeted with a smile, my voice projecting across the gathering. At once my people dropped to one knee, bowing their heads.

"Lady Nanami." They murmured.

I waited for a moment, still slightly amazed at the role I had been placed in sometimes. "Please, rise friends." I spoke. They rose up slowly, their faces rising to gaze at me. I looked out upon the collection of faces with wonder, all these people, smiling and waiting for me to tell the what to do, all of them trusting me to accomplish our common goal. I closed my eyes for a moment as I was reminded strongly of why I did what I did. It was for these people, these amazing loving people who deserved to live in peace and happiness, I fought for their freedom, and mine.

I opened my eyes and smiled, "There has been a breach." I waited for the collective gasp to run its course before continuing, "No one was aware of where I was headed, that's not anything knew, often actions need to be done in secrecy, you're all aware of how our army functions, guerilla tactics have often proved more effective. This was not a fight however, this was personal. I am sharing it with you now and asking for your acceptance.

I went to find my sister. This young girl by my side, Rin, she is my sister, the daughter of my father, but not of my mother." Understanding dawned upon many faces and I nodded in response to those that looked at me questioningly, "Yes, she is one of us, but only half, yet I ask for you to accept her into our people as you have many others. The water vermin know of her, that was the breach I spoke of, they know who she is and they are aware of what I would risk for her, what anyone would risk for our family: everything."

I took a breath and continued, "It's the reason many of us are fighting and I've told you before, I fight for you and all of our people, you are my family, everyone who desires freedom from the tyranny will forever have my assistance. I ask you to now include these new people into our community. These demons behind me protected and took care of my sister, so I will now do as much as I can to help them when they need it. I ask you, my family, to accept them now, as you and they are a part of my family, let them be a part of yours." I finished and waited for their decision. I had never done this before, but I knew how wary sirens of land had become, anything less than this would have stirred anxiety and unnecessary fear. By approaching it like this, I would have either their entire support or I would escort Sesshomaru and his group out.

I knew Rin would be accepted, blood, any part siren, automatically gained you kinship, more so if you were young. Anyone that came asking for shelter would be given it if they were one of us.

Takumi shifted beside me as silence held for one long moment. Then finally cheers and smiles burst forth and I knew a consensus had been met. I let out an inconspicuous breath and smiled down a Rin. She was gazing out at the mass of people with awe. I shook my head good naturedly and knelt down.

"You see there?" I pointed at a large house to the side of the platform. She nodded as her eyes followed my finger, "That's the guest house, that's where we'll be staying." She looked at me in confusion and I giggled, "Be there when dark falls, go ahead and explore." I handed her a few coins from within my clothes, "Have fun."

Her eyes lit up and she ran to Jaken, grabbing his hand and dragging him away to the city. I stood up and watched them go for a minute; I knew she would be safe. I turned to Takumi and made a face. "That was horrible."

He rolled his eyes, "Why, you did fine, sounded professional and in charge even." I made another face and he chuckled, "Did you see Ayumu? Wasn't she supposed to be here?"

"No, not until morning…" I looked at him and tilted my head to the side as I studied his face. He looked almost anxious.

"Oh…ok then…I think I'm going to…get some things…" He smiled faintly and his elusive words made me smirk.

"Fine." I giggled and watched him walk away, his brow furrowed in thought. I grinned for a moment then turned to Sesshomaru and sighed. He was standing next to Ah-Un, glaring at everything around him. I approached him reluctantly, I would much rather be visiting with people, but leaving him alone…well I didn't want any unexpected deaths. I stroked the underside of both heads on the dragon, "Hey there Ah-Un, I have a special surprise for you!" I murmured, "If you go the back side of that house, there are about ten fruit trees that I grew myself, you are more than welcome to them." I jumped back with a laugh as the demon leapt into the air and sped to the house in record time.

I turned to Sesshomaru, a smile still lingering on my face, "So, what would you like to do? Anything? Or do you not care in the least?"

His golden eyes were cold as they slid over my face and I fought a glare, he was surely assessing just how unworthy I was. "Nothing here could lure me."

That time I couldn't hold it back, I glared at him in disgust, "Does anything ever interest you?" I snapped. His eyebrow twitched upward and I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply and calming myself. As I opened my eyes my gaze fell upon his empty kimono sleeve. Then in hit me.

I suddenly knew how I would gain his cooperation; I would give him something only sirens could give. After what I had in mind he would not be able to be anything but appreciative, and then I was sure that getting his help in the future would be a much easier task. My eyes shifted up to his face and I suddenly grinned. His expression was taken aback at my sudden shift in emotions.

"I know a place that you would want to visit…or rather a person." His mask fell back into place, but his eyes were skeptical, "You are so _perfect _all the time I bet it just kills you to only have one arm. I can fix that, or at least take you to someone who can. She is half siren; half starfish demon. Full siren she would have been like me and sung to the plants, but instead of growing nature she has the odd ability to grow people…or heal really, something about the mix of singing and the regenerative properties of a starfish." I had been watching his face and his eyes were fixed on me now, he was making a very poor attempt at masking his draw.

I pursed my lips to hide a smirk and disguised it to look like I was awaiting an answer innocently. "Well?"

"Take me." He ordered. I turned my back to him and let a satisfied grin as I led him through the city.

We walked in silence. If it wasn't for the constant stares at him and the feel of his strong aura pulsing in the air I would have checked over my shoulder to check if he was still following me. The one time I did glance I turned back around immediately, his eyes had been glued to me…it was unnerving.

Finally we reached a small house on the back edge of the city, only around fifty yards from the wall. I knocked lightly and waited patiently as I heard a slow shuffling towards the door. Finally it creaked open, just barely, enough for me to see the woman inside.

"Hello Sayuri." I spoke softly, "It's Nanami."

"Mm I thought it was your figure." Her voice was quiet but brusque as she opened the door wide enough to let me in, staying hidden behind it the entire time.

"I have a friend with me, he needs a favor." I stepped inside, gesturing for him to follow.

"Hmph, of course, you couldn't just come to see me." She waved her hand impatiently, motioning us in. I smiled to myself and turned around only to see Sesshomaru staring at the house skeptically. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside. I had expected him to pull back, but even as I shut the door, he made no objection to my touch. I let go immediately, shrugging it off as nothing.

"So, this tall fellow…oh I see, his figure is off balance, missing a limb?" Sayuri was squinting in his direction. "Hmm…demon too…strong…hmm." She shuffled off to the back of her house and turned to explain.

"She can't see, only see your figure because she can sense light and dark." Sesshomaru made no notion that he heard me, he was looking at the surroundings disdainfully. "Stop that!" I hissed, "If she doesn't like you or deem you worthy, she won't help, I can't force her."

His eyes slid slowly to my face again and stayed there for a moment before he took to staring straight ahead with no expression. I blinked a few times and shook my head, why had my chest tightened slightly when he was staring. "_He listened to me…how odd…he must really want that arm." _I thought, Sesshomaru had been acting odd lately…or maybe my first impression had been wrong.

Sayuri came back into the room mumbling to herself, holding a small bowl of paste in her hand. "Okay, expose the arm…or lack of arm." She ordered. I withheld a snicker and watched as he hesitantly unbuckled his armor. I walked to Sayuri's side as she motioned me forward and listened as she spoke quietly. "How long as the arm been gone?"

"Um…I have no idea." I shrugged.

"Two years." Both of us looked up as Sesshomaru spoke.

"Oh dear…well then it's a good thing you came with Nanami, I'll be needing a strong sirens assistance, normally I sing to fresh wounds when its unhealed and still fresh, your wound has healed entirely by now, that's much harder to fix." Sayuri spoke to him and walked forward, "Well? Remove your haori!"

She turned back to me and pursed her lips for a moment, "Yes…that will work….yes, yes, Nanami you must sing a song of love, only that will work." She was nodding to herself. I frowned and sighed, singing a sing of love to someone I cared nothing for would make if difficult to infuse any feeling into the song. She handed me the bowl and rolled up her sleeves, "Slather that over the entire stub." She ordered.

I took the bowl and looked up at Sesshomaru. I couldn't stop the gasp that slid through my lips. He was gorgeous…even with a missing arm. He was lean and muscular, the most perfect torso I had ever seen on a man, I swallowed and tried to stop staring at the perfect architecture of his chest and stomach. I walked to him and focused on the shoulder with no arm, dipping my fingers into the paste and slathering it onto the end. I refused to look away from my task, scared of being distracted. What was wrong with me?! Even his shoulder was muscled, leading up to a muscled neck.

"_Gah! Stop!" _I cursed at myself. Seriously though…was anything on this man not perfect? I finished covering every inch of the stub. And turned around to wipe my hands off, I fixed my face into an unemotional mask and turned back around.

My face faltered. He was staring directly at me with those golden eyes of his. I looked down and waited for more direction from Sayuri. "Done Sayuri."

"Mm, good, good. Okay now, do you have a song chosen?" She walked behind him and placed her hands on the back of his shoulder.

"Yes, I have it." I said.

"Ok place your hands on his shoulder and chest, and focus on giving the arm your energy. This will be difficult. I am going to focus all of my power on making the arm grow, but I don't have enough energy myself. You must supply the arm with energy so it will grow under my direction. I won't be singing aloud, I'll leave that to you." She explained.

"All right." I agreed. He was still watching me so I closed my eyes and focused on my task. Softly I began to sing, focusing my power on his shoulder and infusing the song with the love it was supposed to have.

_Anytime you feel  
Like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love  
And I'll help you be strong.  
But you're so afraid to lose  
And baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world  
It's keeping us apart  
And I could be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now  
Cause I could be the one to give you more (Let you know!!)_

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, my voice growing. He was holding my gaze, eyes bright with something I couldn't understand.

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it all right_

I gasped as suddenly the arm beneath me grew very hot. Sayuri was nodding excitedly, eyes squeezed closed as her lips moved quickly, singing her own silent song.

_I look into your eyes_

_and i feel it coming through_

_and I cant help but want you_

_more than I want too_

_So baby take all of your fears_

_And cast them all on me_

_Cause all I ever wanted_

_Was just to make you see_

_That i can be the one to give you_

_All that you've been searching for_

_Just hold on to my love and baby I can give you more_

_Let you know Anytime_

My gaze turned back to his and his eyes had never left my face. They looked pained now but his face showed nothing of the pain I could imagine was racing through his arm right now. The bone was beginning to grow, a horrible keening sound as the arm began to elongate. I needed to focus on my song, I needed to keep the love in the words. I gazed back up at him, imagining that he held my heart.

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one I can make it all right  
Anytime you need love baby your in my heart  
I can make it all right_

_Now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
Cause baby your the fire  
And I'll be waiting right here  
You know my love is real (baby yeah yeah yeah)_

His other hand lifted to my cheek, and I closed my eyes, as his claws combed through my hair.

_  
Anytime you time you need love baby I'm on your side (You know)  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love, baby…you're in my heart!  
I can make it all right, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

His fingers returned to his face and his thumb stroked my cheek. I was getting tired, I just wanted to sit down and sleep. But, my skin was warm and my heart ached in my chest wonderfully. I didn't know what was happening but I didn't care I felt amazing despite my exhaustion. I threw the feeling into the song.

_  
Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one I can make it all right  
Anytime you need love baby your in my heart  
I can make it all right_

_Anytime you need love,_

_I can make it all right, all right._

The song trailed off and I opened my eyes. His hand was still on my cheek and his eyes were gazing heatedly at me. I couldn't look away but then I heard a triumphant laugh. Blinking I looked away, my breath suddenly strained and tired. My hands were still on his chest and shoulder but Sayuri was clapping and grinning.

"We did it! How amazing, I had no idea if it would work! Amazing! Completely amazing, I've never attempted it on any wound so old. Frankly if he hadn't been yours Nanami, I wouldn't have tried." She laughed.

I looked at his newly grown arm and smiled tiredly, "Yes, amazing…wait? Mine? Wha-" I suddenly couldn't think, my mind spun and I staggered back.

His hand left my cheek but I felt it grip my arm. "Oh no, I was wondering why I didn't feel my normal exhaustion, I used her energy…" Sayuri murmured. My vision flickered and blackness swirled around me. My knees shook and I felt myself rushing to meet the ground. I never made it. Something strong wrapped around my waist and I was held against something warm and firm. I heard a voice call my name before I blacked out completely.

o0o0o0o

**POV Change! - Sesshomaru**

He returned to the camp with no intention of showing kindness. "Enough delay, we leave now." He commanded, he refused to even look at her. He stalked away and despite himself he listened for her footsteps, worried against his will when they did not follow immediately. He refused to slow down, that would show weakness.

She caught up later that night. He allowed himself to look at her, meaning to look cold an uncaring. Her glare was endearing though, and regardless of intentions he looked down to check on her ankle, she had limped into camp. She seemed fine.

He ignored her studiously for the rest of the night, expecting her to go to sleep immediately. Her voice drew her attention when she began talking quietly to the male. When he glanced up to watch her, he was struck by sudden unnerving jealousy and rage. She was lying by him…against him, and his arm was around her, no man should touch her in such a way. He looked away immediately before he did something irrational, showing a weakness for this lesser woman would not do.

He refused to acknowledge her presence until the morning when she was firmly detached from the male's arms. She seemed anxious to leave this morning. The day passed no different than any other had, his aura kept demons away. She caught him by surprise that afternoon as she suddenly sprinted past him, the foul male quick behind her. Looking past her he saw the cause of her excitement, her city was near.

The city was filled with noise and lesser beings, and he ignored them studiously, even the children as they surrounded him. He ignored everything until he heard her laugh again. Damn that laugh and its lure. He was watching her now and it remained that way all the way through her speech. Finally she was done and people dispersed. Now he was stuck in a city of worthless demons for days, all because of that damned laugh.

She was smiling when she turned to him. She wanted to spend the day with him. He cursed the joy that spread through him at that thought. He would not show it to her. She was angered by his words. That was unfortunate, her anger was adorable. He sneered as she closed her eyes, never had he, the western lord, ever described anything as adorable.

Then she was smiling again, he blinked, what was she thinking? She was offering him a new arm, now it was her words that had his attention.

He followed her to the house and obeyed the blind woman's commands. He would do that for an arm. He almost laughed at Nanami's reaction to his shirtless chest, she liked his form, that pleased him. It shouldn't. It was him that almost gasped when she touched him, he liked that, but he shouldn't. He couldn't repress his curiosity, he watched her face as she went about her tasks, she seemed determined to not look at him, a slight smile pulled his lips up, but it disappeared as she turned away, back to him.

He couldn't see her face now. She turned back around quickly and seemed shocked by his stare. It must have been intense. This was not good. He was supposed to be beating this, not giving in yet he could feel himself becoming slowly obsessed with her, everything about her.

She touched his shoulder and chest shyly, his mind barely registered the other woman's touch, it seemed that his skin was burning beneath Nami's. She began to sing, he caught his breath, she was singing to him, singing about love. He hadn't known it before, but he longed for this, her to love him and ignore others like that horrible male that had traveled with them. Not that he would ever love her.

No that was wrong, he didn't know if he could stop the roots she had planted in his body at this point, it had spread and he could feel that soon it would consume him and nothing would matter but her. But show it, no, he never would, he might not stop this from consuming him but he could not lower himself to show it, it was beneath him.

She opened her eyes and was looking at him now. He lost himself in those eyes. She was still singing to him, he felt his arm growing but he couldn't look away from her. She looked at his arm but he was still watching her face. She cringed as the bone began to grow and pain filled that side of his body.

He would not look weak in front of her. He fought it. If only she would look at him ag- ah, there, now he could ignore it. Why did she keep singing, she must be making his arm rise, it was doing so against his will. His palm met her warm soft cheek and her eyes fell closed, she enjoyed my touch. What was happening to him? His fingers ran through her hair, the soft green locks spilling through his fingers. He just wanted to touch her. His hand returned to his cheek and his thumb stroked her cheek that was gradually turning pink as she blushed.

The song ended and her mouth fell closed, her eyes opened and she immediately looked at him. Those lips, he wanted to touch them, but he wouldn't he could resist…but one touch- a laugh broke the eye contact. Nami looked away, yet her hands remained on his skin. His palm stayed on her cheek as well as the other woman spoke. He had an arm now, he could feel it.

The other woman said he belonged to Nami…was it obvious? Nami didn't disagree immediately. She staggered and he reacted, grabbing her arm with concern. What was wrong? The other woman was speaking, something about using Nami's energy.

Then she fell, He wrapped his new arm around her waist and pulled her up to his chest, holding her upright gently, desperately trying to ignore how good her form felt against his body. She was losing consciousness; he wanted to see her eyes, to see she was okay.

"Nami!" He spoke as she slumped against him completely.

"Follow me." The lady spoke. He lifted her up, clutching her to him. He followed her to a bed and lay her down gently, not really wanting to let her go. When she was gone from his arms he fought the urge to lie down beside her. Instead he just brushed his fingers over her slightly parted ruby lips before gathering his armor and haori. This woman would be the end of him.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with any comments, complaints or suggestions! **


	9. Revisions

**A/n: Sorry this took so long, finals and SAT's consumed my time. Please enjoy, and let me know what you thought. Thanks to Animegirl333 for being my patient beta!!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha, but the sirens and storyline are a product of my imagination!**

**Revisions**

I opened heavy eyelids with a yawn and a frown. Looking around blearily as I sat up my hand rubbed my forehead. What had happened? My eyelids fought my attempt at keeping them open as I registered just how tired my body felt. Regardless I stood up and staggered a few steps forward; another yawn assaulting me as I peered out the bedroom door.

Ah, I was still in Sayuri's home. I combed my fingers through my hair and greeted Sayuri with a nod and then Sesshomaru with an odd look and half smile. I was surprised he was still here.

"How long have I been asleep?" I stifled yet another yawn and attempted to make it look like I was merely relaxing against the wall as I suddenly lacked the energy to stand upright.

"Not long enough." Sayuri shook her head, "The sun hasn't even set yet."

"Good, Rin will be going to the inn at sundown, I need to be there." I nodded stretching and drawing on whatever internal energy I had stored before pushing off the wall and walking to take Sayuri's hands. "Thank you so much, but I must be off."

"You are always welcome." Sayuri nodded, and then pulled her hands back, "Take your demon with you, his aura is agitated and inescapable." She grumbled.

I laughed uncomfortably, knowing it would be pointless to argue with her, "We'll be out of your way immediately." She nodded and I looked at Sesshomaru and gave a slight tip of my head toward the door. He took the hint apparently because he strode to the door and walked out without pause.

I frowned slightly, what was the point of waiting till I woke only to leave me behind anyway? Rolling my eyes I said final goodbyes and wishes of wellness before walking to and out the door myself.

I jumped as I almost walked directly into Sesshomaru's back. He turned slightly to look down at me, "I thought you left."

"No." he replied. I sighed as I realized that once again there would be no elaborating. He walked beside me as I tiredly walked through the streets, seemingly undisturbed by my slow pace. The streets had already begun to empty so I was sure Rin had headed towards the inn.

Finally we made it to the edge of the building and I let out and audible sigh as we reached the door. I felt his gaze shift to me but I studiously ignored the confusing demon lord as we walked inside. Rin came running almost immediately, were it not for a sly steadying hand on my back she would have knocked my tired body full over.

Ignoring the hand that decided to remain, I smiled down at Rin, "Hey hon, did you have fun?" I asked receiving an enthusiastic nod. "Good, let's get some sleep; I have a big day tomorrow." I took her hand and led her up the stairs to the room reserved for me, effectively removing myself from the hand that threatened to send chills up my spine…possibly not the bad kind.

This time it was the morning sun peeking through the window that roused me from my slumber. Squinting my eyes I knew it was futile to try and fight it, my body was already awake. With a quiet moan I sat up and arched my back, stretching my arms above my head as I did so, effectively loosening my back and shoulders. Rolling my neck I stood up and silently turned to the corner to get my boots, almost jumping in surprise as I saw Sesshomaru seated beside the door, wide awake as usual.

I shook my head slightly as I continued to turn and sat to pull on my boots as I reached the corner. Did that demon ever sleep? I could go with out sleep for a while but weeks at a time…not so much. And, that armor was surely uncomfortable. I would look for any excuse to remove it but he kept it on, like he was constantly expecting attack…then again maybe he was.

Boots on and sword strapped to my back I left a note beside Rin, a few coins placed on top of it. I would be occupied for the morning and a good portion of the afternoon, she could go enjoy herself. I'd barely made it down the stairs when a creak behind me alerted me to someone following.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sesshomaru paused on the creaky step, glaring at the wood as if asking how it would dare betray his presence. His eyes flashed to mine in the next moment and narrowed at my raised eyebrow.

"Your insolence is not acceptable." He said.

I rolled my eyes and turned fully, my hands crossing over my chest, "I'm not being insolent; you were the one following me after all."

"You are briefing your generals, you are traveling under me, I will know of your plans." His commanding tone made my lip curl in anger.

With a few brief steps I met him at the foot of the stairs and glared up into his face that towered above me, "Look, I don't care what you think or how much power you think you have over me, but while we're in this city or amongst my people you will not undermine my authority. I am in charge here, I hold the power and you are a guest with my permission. I would not challenge your power but with my people behind me we can take that arm just as quickly as I gave it to you yesterday." I hissed. He showed no sign that he heard, cared or even understood my threat, instead staring down into my narrowed eyes with an indefinable expression.

I stood there glaring at him, determined to get him to agree somehow. Yet within moments I began to notice things beside my anger. I realized just how close I was standing to him, and with his head bent to look down, how close our faces were to touching. Then I inhaled and a scent that even my nose could smell this close hit my like a wall of ice. I clenched my jaw to keep my angry look anchored in place and spun on my heel, firmly marching away, aware that he was following me, yet not willing to get close to him again…lest I couldn't control myself next time.

I reached the pavilion just as Takumi did nodding my head to acknowledge his bow and ignoring the questioning look he shot Sesshomaru. We turned toward the city gates as the sun broke free from the horizon; Ayumu was not one to be late.

A smile pulled my lips up as just a few moments later the guards swung the gates open and Ayumu strode in with her head high, leading the rest of my generals into the first siren city ever created. All of them were garbed as if they had been drawn off duty, and rushed away. My grin grew as realized Ayumu had probably done just that. They reached the edge of the pavilion and simultaneously sank to one knee and bowed their heads. I felt Takumi step to flank my right shoulder, a step behind me.

"Welcome friends. Rise." I spoke warmly, the grin refusing to leave my lips. They stood, open curiosity lingering in their expression and I nodded, "Thank you for coming, I will explain the urgency, but perhaps we should do so in private chambers." I nodded to Takumi and he gestured for them to follow. I grasped each of their hands as they passed me and held onto Ayumu's as she followed last, falling into stride beside her, Sesshomaru following discreetly behind me.

"You've done well Ayumu." I whispered, squeezing her hand between both of mine. She smiled proudly for a brief moment before steadying her expression.

"Thank you milady." She nodded. I released her hands and let her join the others, falling back to Sesshomaru's side. It felt odd to have him following me…almost like a lovesick dog…

They were seated on cushions around a large oak table in the room adjoined with the pavilion when I entered. They looked up expectantly, but one by one whispering began as Sesshomaru was seemingly noticed for the first time.

"Calm yourselves, he is Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands," I turned to look at him as I spoke my next words, "He is an ally." The smallest of nods shocked but relieved me. I turned back to the table and strode to the head, seating my self and crossing my legs comfortably before I began.

I looked down the sides and measured each of their expressions. Takumi was to my right as always, Ayumu seated to his other side. On my left was Saruwatari, or Saru an air siren, and to her left Kinji, a fellow nature siren. Completely opposite me was Taiki, the only male water siren of the generals, to his right was his wife Emi, the fellow female plant siren, and to his left was Sachiyo, a water siren that was the eldest of the generals, older than even I.

I had chosen my generals carefully, each and everyone had their strengths and when pooled together we formed the strongest war council that had yet to guide land sirens. All of them were loyal, and all of them were respectful, yet they all knew when to input.

"Milady, please explain, we left our battalions with brief nondescript orders that won't sustain them for long." Sachiyo finally spoke up, pulling me from my reverie and I smiled, nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry, it was necessary." Clearing my throat I drew myself up and began to explain, "As you all are aware of I went recently to find my sister Rin. It was successful, she is in the city now, safe, and has been thanks to the protection of Lord Sesshomaru. However, it seems that though I intended for only my trusted ones to know word leaked among the people; and from the people to the water vermin that stalk the land." I paused, watching as they exchanged glances.

"Lady Nanami you can be assured that none of us-" Taiki began to speak but I held up a hand to silence him.

"I know, I would have known if it was one of you, however the details that I entrusted you with were not exposed, merely the basic outline of the plan." Sighs of relief and slight smiles of camaraderie were exchanged this time. "That is done and over with, and it is not what concerns me most. I am concerned that because I know that not a single enemy would be close enough to our camps or cities to merely overhear a discussion between soldiers, it implies that we have a traitor or perhaps traitors in our midst." I fell silent letting my words soak into the silence that accompanied them.

"This is why I propose a change in defensive tactics." I reached my point and as expected disagreements and mumbles commenced.

"Milady a complete reformation would take to long, we'd be here for days and then to actually carry out the plans?! It would delay our missions indefinitely!" Taiki spoke again.

"Perhaps if we merely interrogated for the traitor such drastic actions won't be needed." Saru spoke up, her suggestion earning fervent nods.

"No, that won't work." Emi's quiet but penetrating voice broke through. "How would we even know where to start? There are millions of them and eight of us. We don't even know where it started or what signs to look for, that would take just as long if not longer than restructuring our defenses."

"Well said Emi." I nodded, waiting for another protest.

When no other suggestions were made right away Takumi spoke, "I say we hear our Lady speak." He had already heard my basic ideas, being my second in command, and he had agreed fully.

"I agree, we've never encountered this before, lets here it Lady Nanami." Ayumu nodded once firmly.

After just another short moments pause I stood and pulled a map of the lands from the corner, unrolling the scroll on the middle of the table. Sesshomaru who had been standing behind me joined the bodies that leaned in to watch as I pointed.

"So far we have focused on securing our offensive maneuvers, and we've been successful, rarely are we not. But, if you look at our defense it is mostly whoever is available roaming to where they are needed. Though it has seemed to work before, the plan is unstable and easy to breach. The constant changing of position leaves holes and openings for people to slip through, or people to slip in unnoticed as is the current case." I pointed at the southern end of the map. "Here is where the heaviest flow of water vermin come onto land. Here is the second place." I pointed to the west. My finger then moved to the East and then lastly to the north. "Here is the third and the least is from the top. I propose that we divide the lands into sections, and each of you will be responsible for guarding and securing those sections."

I looked around, encouraged by the thoughtful looks. "With the abilities that sirens have and the knowledge we have of these lands, reinforcements could go in quickly and a system of guards could easily be assembled." Taking a breath I nodded to myself, "That would ensure that nobody would be caught unaware. Watchmen and guards would be familiar and in tune with the lands if they stay there, a huge advantage over any enemy.

If you aren't always on the move supplies would be easier to acquire and maintain, which leads directly to happier, stronger soldiers. And familiarity among people will grow; the same watchmen at each post so nobody unwelcome and new could merely slip in. We can govern the soldiers then."

"I see no fault with that plan…but what if an error does occur. I believe we are all comfortable with admitting that we are just as capable of mistake as anyone else. Who will ensure that the successful intruder does not get to this city?" Sachiyo shook her head, as if it was an unsolvable fault.

I looked down to my right, as was my habit when in thought, wondering how we would control a second set of defenses. There is not enough of us. Sesshomaru suddenly seated himself in the line of sight my thoughts preferred. I mentally thanked Takumi for not protesting, merely sliding slightly to allow him room; a fight was the last thing we needed.

"We would need more divisions, perhaps eight instead of four." Ayumu offered. New as she was it was admirable how surely she delivered her ideas.

Takumi shook his head, "That would work, and would be efficient, but we would need more of us."

"No, there are eight of us, that's enough." Kinji disagreed.

"A leader cannot be assigned to a particular sanction of land and be expected to stay." Sesshomaru's deep voice welcomed instantaneous silence as he spoke for the first time.

I recovered first, shocked as I was to hear him participate, "He's right, I can't be efficient in my position if I am restricted to the North for example, besides how would I communicate with each of you, one of us would be required to travel, leaving a section unguarded again.

"That leaves the problem of communication anyhow, if we have to leave to talk with you Lady Nanami." Saru ran her fingers through her black bangs.

"Assign two generals to each section." Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Which would work, but that leaves us with enough for four sections again. One left with only one person regardless." Taiki shook his head

"And that leaves the problem of a breach again." Sachiyo reminded the group and a sigh ran through the room.

"What about this," I stood and began to pace, talking as it came to me, "Since its obvious that I can't stay in one place, and since up to this point our roaming defense has been mostly successful, I suggest that I continue to be a roaming defense. That way I can keep on the move and cover the slip ups while I complete whatever task is required of me." I nodded as the plan fell into place in my inner eye.

"That still leaves the problem of one section left with one general. If we go with the original four section defense." Ayumu pointed out.

"What if Lady Nanami elected another? There are many that would love the opportunity." Kinji shrugged.

"Perhaps I could but not right now, and not even in a few days. You may not remember, but I chose all of you carefully, one by one, I can't merely choose from the strongest or the most skilled in battle…that's only part of it…" I sighed.

"Place the single general in the least trafficked area." Sesshomaru had shifted, he was watching me pace.

"Hmm…that could work…" I mumbled pointing at him excitedly as his words cleared the problem in my eyes, "Yes! Okay, the north has the least amount of surfacing out of all the regions…so if we put one of you there, then you would be able to hold it down and put plans in motion while I searched for the next general. Then the new defenses could be put into action without delay." I looked around eagerly, smiling triumphantly as they slowly began to nod and agree. "Then whomever is in the North would merely need to elect a trusted runner to communicate with me, until I find another suitable general to join them."

"Very well then, all that is left to discuss is who to place in each section." I sat back down, relief washing over me like the cool waves of the ocean. "Emi and Taiki, you will obviously be placed in a section together. As for the rest of you, that is for you to decide. Takumi since you are my second I need you to be available the most…so you shall be placed in the East with a partner capable of holding their own while you assist me when needed."

Takumi nodded, "I will work with whoever is placed with me."

I was about to suggest Kinji, a slight pushover at times, when I caught Takumi's quick sideways glance in Ayumu's direction. Ayumu kept her eyes to the front but I saw the lightest of flushes touch her cheeks, and I had to fight the smile that tempted my lips.

"Ayumu, you will work in the East with Takumi, you are the newest and he is the highest in rank aside from me, you will learn from him. And, when he has to leave, managing things on your own in a low trafficked area will teach you more than any words ever could." I nodded, even without my hidden agenda the reasoning was sound and I was confident the arrangement would work.

She smiled ever so slightly and bowed her head once, "Of course Milady; however I can help the most."

Takumi met my gaze for the briefest of moments before I looked at Kinji. "You and Saru shall be stationed together then. In the west, yes…yes and then Taiki and Emi will take the south. Sachiyo, I will trust you to handle the Northern section." I nodded to myself, I had no desire to explain why I had placed them there, but I was confident it would be the best. "Defenses and battlements will be left to you and your own council to decide, it will obviously vary from region to region and resource availability."

I looked up waiting for their consent and all at once they bowed their heads and murmured, "Of course Lady Nanami."

The next few hours were spent laboring over trade routes, prices, security, and the idea of taxes. Of course, just as before, the idea was shot down immediately, with abilities like ours we had no need to collect money to feed the people, the food could simply be grown at will.

Surprisingly Sesshomaru, though still unsmiling and stoic, offered yet more advice so trade caravans could pass through various Lords kingdoms.

Finally as the sun reached the highest point in the sky and had begun to make it's easy descent back down to the horizon the tired group of generals made their way slowly back onto the pavilion. With their duties done the generals dispersed amongst the bowing people, set to relax in the original siren city before tomorrow when they had to make way to their new posts.

Before Takumi could slip away I grabbed his sleeve gently to hold him back. "I want to talk to you."

"Milady." He bowed his head in respect.

"As my friend." I added.

"Nami then." He lifted his head with a slight smirk, but he looked wary.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't panic, I like the idea."

His shoulders visibly slumped, and a huge sigh whooshed from his chest. "Thank kami. I was worried that you would tell me I couldn't."

"How could I say that? Even if I disapproved, look at Emi and Taiki." I shook my head at him as I laughed.

"Yea but they were married before, I figured you wouldn't want any changes…" He shrugged sheepishly.

I squeezed his hand once, "I wouldn't dream of keeping people apart. Go on Kumi, go find her." A feature splitting grin lit his face and he kissed my cheek before darting off into the crowds after Ayumu. I shook my head good naturedly again, "I can't believe I didn't see that coming." I muttered, turning to see Sesshomaru standing uncomfortably close.

"He intends to court that woman." His question was more of a statement. I merely nodded and tipped my head towards the guest house.

"Let's get something to eat, and I want to change so I can get these clothes repaired…" I told him as he strode beside me. He made no notion of hearing or caring so I stopped talking and pretended the silence was an amiable one. I was growing tired of this, him constantly being at my side, if he wasn't so out of his element I knew he wouldn't acknowledge me in the least so the fact that I was only a last resort irked me to no end.

Once back we, or rather I ate then changed into a short kimono, a deep green with delicate white flowers embroidered up the left side. We headed back into the city and I was almost immediately tackled by Rin, telling me all about the day's activities with uncontrolled enthusiasm.

We walked back out to the center of the city were an impromptu festival had begun, honoring the generals and the rare occurrence of us all being together. I did my best to ignore my giant demon follower and mingled with the many people around us.

Around two hours after sunset, when torches had been lit throughout the streets and the three quarter moon lit the pavilion, Takumi made his way onto the platform, drawing everyone's attention. He looked nervous but determined and I instantly knew what he intended to do. I couldn't stop a smile as he cleared his throat and ran a hand quickly through his short black hair.

"People of Dokuji and visitors from around, I would request your attention and opinion for a short while." He started his voice only slightly shaky. He waited until murmurs of approval ran through the crowd before continuing. "I've been taken, quite deeply, with a woman. Infatuation has turned in to deep respect and admiration and I want to ask for her acceptance of my courtship. You all know her, General Ayumu, and with no family to her, I wish for you're permission before I ask her properly."

I scanned the crowd until I found Ayumu's stricken face, staring up at Takumi in amazement. Her cheeks had flushed a pretty red and her eyes seemed glued to the man on the platform. I giggled and shook my head. The proper way to start a courtship in siren tradition was a public declaration and a carefully chosen song, sung to the woman in front of either her family or friends. Ayumu's family had been killed, lost in a fight, and she had become a quiet but strong woman. No doubt such a broadcast in front of an entire city would seem too much and embarrassing, but trust Takumi to do it right.

"So I would ask you now, can I sing my feelings to her?" As expected gazes slid to me. The highest ranking people would act as a voice.

"I approve and delight in it. What of you village head?" I called out.

"I could not think of a better suited match." The village leader shouted back from across the pavilion. With that cheers arose in the crowd and Takumi smiled slightly, the anxiety remained however for he knew this was only the beginning. It was Ayumu's acceptance that mattered most.

With that he stepped forward towards Ayumu and held out a hand. She slowly took it and let herself be guided up onto the platform. She was studiously ignoring the stares as she chewed on her lip, watching Takumi anxiously. He took a deep breath and took her hands gently, shooting on tentative glance at the city people before singing.

_In a lifetime  
Made of memories  
I believe  
In destiny_

_Every moment returns again in time  
When I've got the future on my mind  
Know that you'll be the only one_

I smiled to myself; he'd chosen this song carefully. Ayumu had been an unfortunate person so far in her life; she'd lost her family, then her friends in a betrayal. Trusting was not something that came easily to her, especially with her emotions.

_Meet me halfway  
Across the sky  
Out where the world belongs  
to only you and I_

Meet me halfway  
Across the sky  
Make this a new beginning of another life.

Takumi slowly began to rise into the air, still gently holding her hands, waiting for her to let herself be carried into the air. As a water siren, she would have to trust him to hold her up._  
_  
_In a lifetime  
There is only love  
Reaching for the lonely one_

We are stronger when we are given love  
When we put emotions on the line  
Know that we are the timeless ones

He was reassuring her that because he loved her, his strength was unlimited. He would have no trouble supporting him and her in the sky for as long as they wished to remain there. I saw the glistening of a tear in the corner of Ayumu's eyes as she read the double meaning. His love would be strong enough to support her in everything and anything that came at them.

__

Meet me halfway  
Across the sky  
Out where the world belongs  
to only you and I

Meet me halfway  
Across the sky  
Make this a new beginning of another life.

With suddenly fierce eyes she jumped up to where Takumi had paused in the air, only barely holding her hands now. He caught her effortlessly and gently let the air take them upwards, spinning them in slow circles as he held her to him. Ayumu looked around slightly in panic, noticing how far the ground was getting, but Takumi's singing distracted her quickly.__

Meet me halfway  
Across the sky  
Out where the world belongs  
to only you and I

His voice was farther away but we could hear him clearly. A new note of joy rang through his words as he realized she had trusted him.

_  
Meet me halfway  
Across the sky  
Make this a new beginning of another life._

They slowly descended as the song ended, their feet touching lightly on the platform together. Takumi, though obviously against his desire, released her from his embrace. Ayumu looked down and then shyly took his hands with a light flush tingeing her cheeks. "Takumi, I would love nothing more than to meet you halfway." She spoke quietly but the grin that broke across Takumi's face was enough to tell those who had not heard what her answer had been.

Cheers and whistles broke the silence of the night and the revelries from before started up again with new enthusiasm. Takumi turned and flashed me a grin before hugged Ayumu and leading her down into the crowds, instantly bombarded with words of congratulations.

I lifted Rin up and turned to Sesshomaru, "I said we would only stay a few days, so I'd like to leave in the morning. That should no doubt suit you."

"Indeed." He agreed. I nodded and began walking towards the guest house, I wanted plenty of sleep before we set out again.

**A/n: Sorry to leave out Sesshomaru's take on things but this chapter is so long already! I'll put his POV in the beginning of the next chapter I promise!! Please read and review, I love your comments!**


	10. A Siren's Demon Form

**A/n: Sorry about the delay in updates!! As promised Sesshomaru's POV is in the beginning and it will be at the end too! So this chapter is extra long to make up for my lack in updating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or **_**Attack**_** by 30 Seconds to Mars; however, I do own the sirens and their creation in addition to this plot line.**

**A Siren's Demon Form**

She awoke before too long, acting as if she was fine, yet her eyes betrayed her. His arm had taken all of her energy. She was surprised to see him still in the cross bred demons household, surprised that he had waited for her to recoup. She had returned his arm, he was honor bound to repay the debt, whether she was aware of it or not. He would not make her aware; she held enough power over him as it was.

She should sleep longer, she was exhausted and her weakened state worried him, but she was determined to leave and the idea of leaving Rin alone in an unfamiliar city did not bode well with him either. She was surprised once more as he waited for her outside; she had assumed he had left her. Did she wish to be free of his presence? The thought curled in the pit of his stomach as they walked in silence. He fought the dread that the worry incurred, it was good that she did not suspect his irrational infatuation. His beast was merely desiring a female, it had happened before, it would fade away.

However, this fixation on a particular female was unfamiliar. It normally did not matter, so long as he had one. He had never lowered himself to rut before and he would not do so now, his beast would cease this pointless rebellion before too long. Though, during the growth of his arm he had felt encompassed by her love…a desire to protect and covet was present, not the mindless urge to lay with her. This was an unwelcome frustration indeed.

They had made it to the inn, walking slowly due to her exhaustion, his impatience and irritation was dulled by her calming scent. Rin was waiting patiently as she always does, but the excitement at the sight of her sister was great, he instinctively steadied Nami as Rin ran full force into her tired body…her very fit yet womanly body. He found himself reluctant to withdraw his hand from her lower back, even through the clothes he could feel the lean muscles pull and tighten as she moved. He found it oddly arousing. She solved his problem by moving herself.

She awoke the next morning intent on punishing him. Her moan caught his attention and his eyes traced every line of her body as she stretched and arched her back, effectively pushing her chest out. She acted surprised to see him awake and watching her, but she had to have known what effect such an action caused.

She left the room without another glance at him. He was torn. He could stay here with Rin, or go with her. He chose Nami, she trusted Rin to be safe so he would follow her instead. It was merely to learn how to fight this. She heard him following, and disrespected him with that insolent smirk.

"Your insolence is not acceptable." He said. She accused him of following her, she was right. He needed a reason; he would not let this lesser demon know of his momentary weakness, "You are briefing your generals, you are traveling under me, I will know of your plans." He remembered then why she was leaving so early.

She was angered by his words, he could see it. Her aura crackled with fury as she berated him as if his rank was below hers. Her anger was too endearing to infuriate him. She had come very close to him and her aura surrounded him along with her scent. Those lips were so close again and the urge to touch them suddenly resurfaced. Before he could act she marched away. It was for the better.

Her generals were confused by his presence, but not suspicious due to the lack of alarm from their commander. She had their respect, which was odd for one so young. So, very, very young, supple and just coming into maturity as a woman, untouched and waiting for-

He fought a snarl as he cut off the alarming thoughts that had decidedly taken over his mind. He focused on the conversation, they now thought him an ally, he now had a say. She had turned to look at that foul male while thinking, that would not do. He seated himself between them, that male had no right to even be near his woma-.

He fought that thought too, she was not his woman, he did not desire such a being as his own. She was pacing now to think, he watched her legs flex with each step, a slow arousal creeping upon him. He fought it with unerring focus on the reality before him, offering suggestions whenever possible to distract himself from the bewitching demon beside him.

It was over. They made their way to the center of the city once again and he watched with insurmountable relief as the foul male began the odd courting ritual of a _different _woman. It was unusual, the way they received rights to courtship, he would never lower himself to such a show. Nami seemed to enjoy it however, a soft smile had lit her lips and he was entranced once more against his will by the warmth of her expression. He wanted her to smile at him.

Finally she turned to him, but it was formal and distant, she wanted to leave in the morning. That was fine, these traitorous feelings she had inflicted upon him were no doubt a result of being surrounded by her lesser demons and their disgustingly open emotions.

o0o0o0o

I was ready to go as the sun broke the horizon the next morning. I had been laying there for an hour, allowing Rin to get some sleep. But as the sun took its place in the morning sky I moved to rouse her. With a small amount of packing and a little luring to get Ah-Un away from the fruit trees we were headed out from the city. My generals had their orders and I'd said goodbye the night before. Leaving unnoticed would be far quicker.

Within the hour we were two miles out from the city and Sesshomaru had noticeably relaxed. He fell back into his steady gait and calm expression. I wondered if he had noticed his quickened pace or tight features before. I stayed beside Rin as she rode Ah-Un, far more interested in answering her questions than playing the power game with Sesshomaru and trying to keep up with him.

I knew he was aware of what I needed to do, and considering how much he had helped at the meeting I trusted just enough to follow him to whatever destination he was headed toward.

Several days passed that way, he walked steadily in the direction he chose each morning and I walked beside Rin, sometimes ran beside Rin testing to see if she was gaining any abilities as she neared the changing age. She only had two weeks left before she turned ten. So far the only thing I had noticed was her hair getting a little silkier, but I could easily attribute that to more constant baths than she had gotten while just with Sesshomaru. After a week our pattern finally changed.

Sesshomaru had stopped in mid-step, face towards the west as his nostrils flared. I had no idea what he smelled with that super powered nose of his, but it didn't look good.

"Stay here." He ordered, with that demeaning tone I hated so much. With that he took off, a blur barely traceable with my eyesight.

Rin seemed undisturbed chirping along as usual about how she couldn't wait to start training. We waited for an hour, but as I started to get thirsty I decided to go find a stream, the vegetation to the east grew steadily greener so with a gentle tug to Ah-Un's reins I lead them that way.

"Lord Sesshomaru said to stay put!" Jaken protested of course.

"He also is taking far too long, I'm thirsty and I have no desire to stay in this random gap of forest." I snapped, continuing my walk. Rin grabbed my hand and followed without concern. As Jaken watched us walk away he eventually decided staying with us was better than staying there alone.

Eventually we came upon a slow flowing river and let Ah-Un go find dinner as Rin and I sat by the stream. Jaken sat on a rock at the forests' edge, grumbling to himself about how I would be punished by his Lord Sesshomaru.

"Nami, I wanna learn about plants too, air is so _boring, _there's only one type of wind." Rin suddenly complained.

I looked at her and laughed. "I think father would heartily disagree with that!" I giggled. "There are so many things you can do with air, like fly! And, air attacks are amazing; you can't see them a lot of the time, unless you're trained for it."

"Yea…okay, that is exciting," She relented with a grin, "But I still want to learn about plants."

I smiled, "Okay, let's see…" I set my palms on the ground and hummed a gentle luring melody, lifting my palms slowly; smiling as Rin's eyes grew wide watching the plants follow my hands from the ground. After a moment I had three different herbs between us.

"These are plants that disguise scent, like the flowers in the clearing remember?" Rin nodded, "But, these are more powerful and less obvious, you put five or six of these spread out in the clearing and even an inu nose can't pick up the scent." I winked at her and closed my eyes, growing several of the small, wide leaved, green plants throughout the river clearing, "When Sesshomaru gets back, ask him." She nodded excitedly.

"Okay, so this one is a sleeping plant, one bite and you're asleep in no time, and out for hours. Wanna test it?" I asked with a wicked grin holding up a many leafed frond from the miniature plant.

"Oh no, I don't want to go to sleep!" She shook her head rapidly.

"We can have Jaken try it." I shrugged.

"Oh…well okay. It just makes him sleep right?" I nodded, "He is kind of cranky, I bet he could use a nap." She agreed easily and got up to drag Jaken over to us.

"Here you go Jaken." I handed him the herb leaf with an innocent smile.

"I'm not eating anything grown by your trickery!"He backed away quickly.

"It's not dangerous!" I insisted, "It'll make you feel better."

"There's nothing wrong with me wench!" He planted his staff in front of him as if it was supposed to scare me.

"Jaken, I'm just trying to help you, you seemed a little down, this could make it better, but if you really don't want it…" I took the leaf and popped it into my mouth.

Rin watched me with wide eyes as I chewed and swallowed. "See, I feel better already!" I grinned as if to prove it.

He eyed me suspiciously for a few minutes as I picked a few more leaves, then he surrendered as I guessed he would, "Okay, I want one…I have been feeling a little off…" I handed him one cheerfully and watched as he swallowed, collapsing to the ground with deep breaths in the next instant.

I rolled with laughter as I leaned over to the water and spit the chewed up leaf I had lodged in the back of my mouth into the river. "See! Very powerful, he'll sleep like a baby for a while."

Rin's mouth was hanging open, "Wow! That's was cool! I thought you'd eaten it!"

"Not a chance, I need to be awake in case some foolish demon comes lurking around. Now this one," I held up the little blue flower, "is a calming agent, you put this in someone's food or drink and no matter what happens they won't get mad. Even if they're attacked they'll just sit or talk as if nothing is happening."

"Wow, that's really scary." Rin looked at it seriously, "It works on everyone?"

"That I'm not sure of, it definitely works on sirens, but I've never tried it on anyone else and I haven't heard of such either." I shrugged; setting the blue flower in the water and watching it float away.

"I wish I-" Rin had started to speak again, but I held up my hand to silence her. I'd heard something…it was far away still, but coming fast. I extended my senses through the plants as I scooped up Rin and Jaken. Carefully I began to back up until I reached the edge of the trees. I felt something landing on tree branches, moving from tree to tree at an astonishing pace. I set Jaken down on the rock he had sat upon before, and reached out through every speck of plant life I could find. This was no siren.

It was too close for me grab them and run; it would be upon us in just few more moments. I withdrew my senses and threw them into the roots and trees nearby, standing ready to fight.

"What the fuck!" I heard the voice moments before a red clad figure crashed through the last of the trees at the other end of the clearing. "The fucking scent is gone!" He landed on the ground and his eyes immediately zeroed in on Rin and me. He had silver hair and golden eyes much like Sesshomaru, but he was rougher and less refined. "Who the hell are you?" He jerked his head toward me.

I didn't reply, instead I took in his companions. There was a human girl on his back, an oddly dressed human girl who gave off the aura of a miko. Following in the air was a neko demon with what appeared to be a taijiya on her back along with a kitsune. Lastly a monk appeared on foot, coming to a stop beside the red clothed man. On closer observation, I understood him to be a hanyou but that didn't explain how he had come to travel with two humans that had holy power and a slayer, not to mention two more demons. My brow furrowed as I studied them.

"Oi! I asked who the hell you are!" He shouted again, apparently angered by my ignoring his question.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." I replied coolly, still unsure whether they were friend or foe. Rin however had no intention of following my lead.

"Kagome!" She shouted from my arms.

The human miko's eyes focused on Rin, then flashed up to my face, they were full of concern in an instant. "Rin! Where's Sesshomaru?" Her worried voice carried across the clearing.

I quickly set Rin behind me and answered for her, "Not here, what's it to you?"

"Inuyasha! She's a siren!" The taijiya gasped as she and her firecat landed beside them and the hanyou called Inuyasha let the miko to her feet, "They eat humans!"

The hanyou's hand grasped at his sword. "Why did Naraku's scent end here? Are you his ally? Did you block it?"

"I don't know who this Naraku is." I flexed some of the tree branches, testing their flexibility.

"Bull shit! Somehow you kidnapped Rin from my bastard of a brother; Naraku's had it done before. Sesshomaru will have your head!" The hanyou yelled, "I'll leave you to him, I want Naraku!" He leapt forward and I responded with a step backwards.

"Rin go into to trees, now!" I ordered, not taking my eyes from the group.

"Inuyasha! We have to help Rin!" The miko was angry at the hanyou now.

"Sirens have control powers when they sing; Rin must be under some sort of spell." The taijiya spoke up.

They failed to realize that despite their quieted voices I could still hear every word. "I'm not going to eat her." I said calmly.

"No, you aren't!" The miko agreed angrily, "Inuyasha!!" She shouted.

"Ugh! Why do I always have to clean up Sesshomaru's messes?!" The hanyou suddenly leapt at me, drawing his blade as he came. With a start I tugged at the tree to my right, throwing it directly in his path. I heard him collide and as the tree crashed to the ground he landed a few feet behind it on his butt. "Holy shit Sango, I thought you said if she sang!"

"She must be a more powerful one; we didn't run into them very often!" She replied as she swung her giant boomerang around. She released it with a shout but this time I was prepared. I snatched it with several thick vines and anchored it to a tree.

"_She,_" I sneered, "is Nanami, leader of the Resistance. I will not be taken down, leave us be and I will not harm you."

"Fat chance bitch." He snarled and leapt again. Several branches diverted his course.

"Rin belongs with me! You don't know what you speak of." I snarled.

"Rin travels with Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru, not some siren, he'll kill you when he finds out she's been taken!" The miko shouted.

I sighed in frustration, "I did not take her, she came willingly."

The hanyou leapt at me once more, his fang-like blade held above his white haired head. He swung wildly and I rolled out of the way. I was back on my feet before he had turned and with a flick of my wrist a flurry of grass surrounded him. At the corner of my vision I saw the miko running, headed toward where Rin was dragging a sleeping Jaken into the trees.

I pointed at her and jerked my arm toward my body before drawing my sword and turning just in time to block the recovering hanyou's blow. But, I heard the scream that ensured I had successfully ensnared the miko with vines.

"Kagome!" The hanyou shouted, swinging haphazardly again. I easily sidestepped and swung my blade, nicking his hip.

"Inuyasha pay attention! I'm fine!" The miko yelled as the hanyou staggered slightly from the blow, but his companions allowed me no reprieve.

"I'll get her Inuyasha." The monk raised his hand and removed prayer beads from his wrist. I watched in confusion as he held his palm to me. Suddenly I was being pulled toward him. "Wind tunnel!" he shouted. I was unable to grab anything as I hurled toward the absorbing hand that had somehow produced a vortex. I flailed, attempting to sink my katana in the dirt with no avail. Suddenly the wind stopped. I hit the ground hard, gouging the arm I fell upon deeply. I looked up to see the monk on his knees, hand clenched as he wobbled then collapsed sideways. "Miroku!" the slayer shouted.

"Damn it! What'd you do?" The hanyou cursed, leaping at me again.

"He sucked in some of my herbs, one that made him fall asleep, and nothing more." I stood quickly, back to the taijiya and neko as I faced the hanyou, ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm. Our blades clashed again and it was obvious that his was a far superior weapon. We blocked and stabbed in a deadlock pace. "Stand down hanyou!"

"Not a chance!" He thrust his blade at my abdomen, only to be deflected as I parried the blow, "I hate my brother, but the little girl did nothing to you!"

"I did not take her!" I replied angrily. I could feel myself slipping as my anger grew, I was tired of this insistence that Rin belonged with Sesshomaru and I was tired of fighting this pointless battle, "I have given you chances, now you all must die." With that I inhaled and let the roots and trees become one with me and my anger.

The wood began to shiver and quake as the roots lifted from the soil. The trees stepped from the dirt and swayed waiting for my command. The hanyou continued to swing blindly at me but he was distracted by the towering trees that had suddenly come to life.

"INUYASHA!" I looked up in mid-blow but thankfully so had the hanyou, side-tracked from the open strike he had at me by the miko dangling precariously from the vines of one of my walking trees.

"Get Kagome Inuyasha." The taijiya and the neko took off into the sky again, taking over the attack as the hanyou leapt from branch to branch toward his human.

I was far past logic, anger burned through me as this unintelligent group continually attacked without any proof behind their theories. I would not allow such a group of ruffians defeat me. Darting toward a tree I jumped into the branches to put myself on equal ground, so to speak, with the taijiya. Sheathing my katana I jerked out with my left fist as the neko closed in. As I did all the trees did as well.

I heard the hanyou curse as he was diverted, and I watched as the neko dodged the flying branches. This form of attack was tiring but the fury clouded my thoughts, I controlled the trees as if they were extra limbs, stopping every attempt to free the miko or strike me.

"Sango, stop her!"

"I can't reach her Inuyasha!" The taijiya shouted in frustration.

"Damn it!" He swore, spinning to face me. I wicked grin stole my lips as he charged the tree; I thought he had no chance against it. Then he planted his feet and lifted the blade, "Wind Scar!" he shouted. I watched in horror as a white light raced toward the trunk of the tree I was perched in. The attack made contact and the bark shattered, the tree collapsing beneath me as I was thrown from the branches. My control of the trees was severed as I hit the ground, tumbling across the grass and landing in a crumpled heap by the river side.

I forced my aching, tired arms to lift me. I suddenly felt drained but I knew there was no stopping this now, I had to continue. I had to win. I managed to stand just in time to dodge the taijiya's sword as the neko flew past me. Shakily I drew my own and braced myself. She flew at me several more times with no avail when a small aura approached from behind me.

I turned in time to see the forgotten kitsune throw his hands at me, "Fox fire!" He screamed. I flipped backwards, barely evading the green flames. However, I landed directly in the path of the taijiya as the blade sliced into the skin of my back. My control slipped almost completely away as the pain flared my anger to the extreme.

The expression on the young fox's face told me the flare in my aura was plainly visible. With a snarl I spun and ducked as I sensed miko energy flying at me. I purifying arrow shot over my head and I lost all control. "This ends now." My voice slid past my lips without my permission as my demon took control.

_I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, or give up what I  
Started and stopped it, from end to beginning  
A new day is coming, and I am finally free_

The raspier yet somehow entrancing voice of my demon form resonated through and against the trees. Our arms lifted, and a hand, tipped with much sharper claws pointed at the miko standing by her demon protector, the other hand waved once at the taijiya. They were both instantly trapped as roots shot from the ground and forced them to their stomachs.

It was getting harder to breathe as control was completely surrendered, our body lacking the energy to keep the demon in chains, but it pursued as the hanyou leapt toward us again.

_Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself_

We threw everything at our attacker. Vines and roots snatched at his ankles but only served to slow him. Grass scratched at his exposed flesh but it did not hinder him. Trees crashed around us but he ensued. We could hardly breathe any more. Our hands flew up to clasp at our throat as we struggled to breathe through the gills that inevitably formed. The hanyou planted his feet as he reached us, his lips forming the words I had seen earlier and I forced out my last chance.

_  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll aa-_

We fell to our knees, blackness clouding our vision as something hit us.

o0o0o0o0o

I was in complete darkness, but this time I could breathe. I could feel the water rushing past me, through my gills, filling my lungs with sweet, precious air. My body hurt everywhere but I knew I was far from dead as I should be. Finally I opened my eyes to find myself looking up at Sesshomaru, his hand in the water, holding me down.

He saw my eyelids open and his clawed hand around my arm tightened as he lifted me from the cool river, setting me on the ground that looked as if it had been sliced apart. My chest heaved as I tried to stand but he forced me back down, his eyes trained on something behind me.

"Sesshomaru you bastard! I was going to kill her, why'd you interfere asshole?!" I heard the hanyou's angry voice.

"What reason did you have for such an attack?" Sesshomaru was calm as he stepped between the hanyou and I.

"She took Rin, and she's allied with Naraku! She blocked his scent!"

"What proof do you have of this?"

"She had Rin and there was no trace of his scent, I shouldn't have to explain this you arrogant ass!"

"Control yourself Inuyasha before you shove your other foot into your filthy mouth. You've made quite a fool of yourself as it is."

"What the hell do you mean by that you fucker?!"

I had turned around and without thinking I used Sesshomaru's arm as leverage to stand, "I told you I had not kidnapped her, but you did not listen to reason." I spoke through a sore throat.

"You mean you know Sesshomaru? He…trusts you?" It was then that I noticed that the rest of the hanyou's group had gotten free. Looking around I noticed that all the roots had receded and the trees had moved back, implanting their roots where they belonged once more. The only proof of the battle was the three deep gashes in the river side.

"Do not imply such things miko." Sesshomaru snapped coldly.

I rolled my eyes, "Rin is my sister." I explained hoarsely. My knees shook beneath me as my body argued with my determination to stand. I began to collapse when Sesshomaru's arm snaked around me and held me up. The hanyou's eyes widened as did the rest of the group's. "She is a hanyou as well, half siren, half human. We share a father."

I was hit with a sudden surrealism as I realized I was now having a civilized conversation with a group I had been intent on killing moments ago. My control over my demon had to have been weaker than usual if I had not tried to explain more.

"Holy shit! Human and hanyou hating Sesshomaru is traveling with a half-breed?!" Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed. Well…the conversation was _mostly_ civilized…

"Silence." Sesshomaru snarled.

"Inuyasha! Sit! Don't be so rude." Kagome ordered. I watched with interest as the hanyou suddenly face planted in the dirt seemingly against his will.

"Nami?" I heard her voice from the trees, "Can I come out now? Jaken's awake."

"Come Rin." Sesshomaru commanded and we both looked behind us to see her orange clothed figure streak from the trees toward us.

"My Lord! You have returned!" She giggled, clapping, "Nami is everything okay? I like Lady Kagome, you two can be friends!"

"Siren's are known for eating humans…how is this possible?" The slayer eyed me suspiciously from where she stood beside the sleeping monk on the back of the neko.

I was so tired, exhausted to the point of collapsing but I forced myself to answer, "I am the leader of the rebellion against the flesh eating vermin that inhabit our home in the sea…we are called the Resistance." I felt my body sag even more, only Sesshomaru's body was keeping me upright.

"Enough." He suddenly intoned, "Either leave or stay, but Naraku is gone and there will be no more fighting. Attempt it and I shall kill you." With that he turned and walked to the shade of the trees, still very near the water, more or less dragging me with him.

My eyelids drooped as I clung unabashedly to his haori. He set me down in the soft grass and I slumped sideways, asleep with exhaustion in mere moments.

o0o0o0o0o

**POV change – Sesshomaru!**

He had awakened long before her the next morning, ready to leave immediately. She however remained asleep for several more hours and he could not bring himself to wake her. Instead he watched her sleep, the steady rise and fall of her chest, the flicker of her eyelashes against her cheek, the occasional shift as she grew uncomfortable, and his favorite, her tongue peeking out from between her delicate lips, wetting them as they dried.

He sensed when she awoke and tore his attention from her, staring decidedly at the wall, aggravated with himself for giving into his whims in the first place. He fully expected her to rise but he had to wait another hour before she finally sat up, stretched in the enticing way, and roused Rin. Finally they were leaving.

As they grew steadily farther away from the city his relaxed, soon he would be out of their range and these pesky urges would surely dissipate. However as the day dragged on the desire to look back at her, to walk beside her, remained.

In fact it grew stronger as the days passed by. He was furious with himself, angry that there was beginning to be an actual physical pain by her continued disregard to his person. He was a demon lord! She should be begging for his attention, not him desiring attention from her! Yet the ache grew as they spoke not a word to each other for days. His mood darkened.

After a week he caught Naraku's scent in the air, fresh and strong, "Stay here." He commanded, before taking off on the scent trail. He followed the trail for nearly two hours before he found himself before another puppet. Releasing his pent up anger upon it he demolished the imitation with Tokijin before the puppet had delivered the message Naraku had intended it to deliver, he wasn't interested in any messages from him.

He streaked through the sky in his ball of light back towards Rin. He was there in a quarter of the time it had taken him to track Naraku, but Nami and Rin were gone. Inhaling as he reached the ground he took off after them, quickening his pace as he heard shouts and Nami's voice ring through the trees.

Breaching the natural barrier the trees made around the river clearing Sesshomaru stopped cold as he took in the sight before him. Nami was battling with the despicable half breed but it was not the demon woman he was used to. Her vivid green hair was paling to an iridescent white as her skin broke out with scales. She sang in a raspy dark voice as his brother barreled toward her. Spines of hard fins sprouted from her forearms and back and he then remembered what she had told Rin. The demon form of a siren could not breathe above water. Without another thought he streaked towards her as her hands clasped at her throat, confirming his hunch. Sesshomaru collided with her just as Inuyasha let loose the wind scar and Nami passed out.

He landed on the other side of the river, ignoring his brother's shocked face and the sudden movement of plant life around them as it released his brother's travel companions. He knelt on one knee beside the water and submerged Nami in it, holding her down as he willed her to breathe. He shouldn't have cared and he didn't want to, had she died he would have been relieved of her burden and the unwanted feelings she inflicted. Yet, he could not deny the relief that blossomed in his chest as the white receded from her hair and the steady rise and fall of her chest picked up again. He actually had to fight a sigh of gratitude as she opened her green eyes to look at him.

He lifted her from the water and fought the urge to press her against his chest and hold her there. Inuyasha was yelling at him but he only paid him half of his attention. The rest of his focus was unwillingly yet irrevocably on the siren beside him. As she tried to stand he kept her down. It worried him to see her so weak, fighting all four of them had been no easy task. He surrendered to his protective instinct and stood between her and the half breed, irritated by his constant shouting. He was in no mood to fight with him; he was far more concerned with her recovery.

He made no protest as she pulled on his arm to stand up, in fact, his heart leapt at the apparent comfort she felt with him to do so…even if it was disrespectful. He couldn't make himself care enough to snap at her. One of her hands remained on his arm to steady herself as she answered the half breed's questions. Sesshomaru found that he was pleased with her height as it placed her head just at his shoulder, and he liked that her slight form looked as if it would fit quite snugly against his.

He fought yet another snarl as more traitorous thoughts of just how well they would fit together broke through his mental barriers. He was pulled back to the present situation as she began to collapse. Instinct took over once more and he held her close, holding her up with an arm around her tiny waist. He ignored the looks the group gave him. He found himself sick and overjoyed at the same moment.

He was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her body against his, armor or not, and he liked the way her petite form felt in his embrace. It made him sick that it was pleasurable.

Her voice was painful to her without a doubt and the worry he felt at the thought of her in pain eradicated all others. He saved her the pain of calling Rin by doing so himself but she answered the slayers question before he could. Her body collapsed almost completely then and his grip around her body tightened. Could they not see that she was exhausted?

"Enough." He snapped, fighting a growl, "Either stay or leave, but Naraku is gone and there will be no more fighting. Attempt it and I shall kill you." He could not bring himself to care what they chose either way, so long as Nami was safe. He was angered by the thought of caring about her safety. But he was angered more by the thought of her being unsafe.

He fought the urge to carry her, instead dragging her along as if it made it look like he cared less. He settled her in the grass as Rin followed and a groggy Jaken stumbled from the trees. She was asleep in seconds and Sesshomaru stared down at her as Rin chattered mindlessly and his brother's group apparently decided to stay, making camp several yards away. Sesshomaru studied her form for injuries, tearing his gaze away and stalking to a tree to sit as he caught himself thinking how beautiful she was regardless of her injuries and flaws.

**A/n: There! That's my longest chapter for this story yet, 12 pages on Microsoft word! Lol, anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I would love it if you let me know by pushing that little green button under these words…;)! Review!**


	11. Naraku

**A/n: Here it is, I believe this is my longest chapter ever so enjoy!**

**Naraku**

My throbbing headache protested my awakening as loudly as a war drum before a mighty battle. But I had to drink something; my mouth was dry, producing nothing that I could swallow to relieve my aching throat. And that was just my head. My body as an entirety was a mass of tender flesh. I could feel where my back had been sliced open and my arm where I had fallen. The only injury that was truly a mystery to me was a sensitive area over my ribcage. Regardless, I had to get some water.

I opened my eyes to sun just beginning to rise to its full height. With a groan I stiffly threw my hand up over my face and struggled to push myself up with my hurt arm. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time as the small hands of Rin hooked under my arms as if she was going to lift, all the while pulling on a bruise.

"Rin, it's okay." I rasped, dryly. I rolled onto my stomach wincing as I hit my ribs and pushed up with my forearms. After a few minutes and one failed attempt I was on my feet and dragging my way to the riverside. Thankfully, my legs had mostly recovered as I slept. I debated on how I was going to kneel down with minimal discomfort for a moment before I changed my mind. I let myself fall into the rushing water and held myself in place with a particularly convenient root embedded in the bottom. My eyes closed and just before I fell asleep again I tiredly made the root curl around my wrist and up my arm to secure me during my watery slumber.

Not that I would have gotten far in the ten minutes I was allowed peaceful rest. Their voices woke me as they carried through the water.

"She's dead by now." The hanyou's voice was hopeful and I rolled my eyes under their lids.

I expected Rin to correct him on my breathing abilities under water in this form, but an eerie silence had fallen, one that even I could sense several feet below the surface. Then his voice sounded through the air like a poisoned whip and the unnerving stillness made sense.

"What did you do?" His tone implied that whomever he was talking to should begin to flee.

"Nothing asshole, she jumped in there herself. You've got a suicidal girlfriend." Inuyasha goaded him. The odd noise in the next minute told me that Sesshomaru had him by the throat.

"Keep your irrational beliefs to yourself hanyou." The thump signaled Inuyasha becoming acquainted with solid ground once more.

I inhaled deeply, enjoying the cold rush of liquid and lay there for a moment, trying to convince myself to rise and break up the impending sibling squabble, though I had a good feeling that Sesshomaru could handle it if it came to that. My decision was made for me as my body was suddenly being pulled up through the surging current and my wrist was cruelly twisted as the root fought to keep hold.

"Ow!" My voice had been restored by the water but my wrist now stung in its place, "What the hell was that for?!" I swore, looking up at my captor. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to my wrist from above me and then looked away.

"You are fine."

"No, I was fine, now you added another pain for me to recover from." I sighed.

"He did not harm you." His eyes flashed back to me briefly.

"Who? Your brother? He wouldn't dare." I laughed, "Not with you around to play peace maker." I said, cutting off Inuyasha's heated reply. I slumped forward onto my stomach, ignoring the protest in my side took a deep breath. "Rin?" I asked.

"Yes Nami?" Her voice sounded from somewhere near my feet.

"Can you bring me a bowl and a large rock please." She skipped off towards Ah-Un as I pushed myself up to sit cross legged on the grass. Quietly I hummed to myself and rest my palms upon the soil, urging the plants I needed to sprout from the loamy dirt. Rin was beside me a moment later and I thanked her for the bowl as I began to pull leaves from the newly grown plants. Depositing them in the bowl I began to grind them with the rock forming a pale green paste when I was through.

"What's that for Nami?" Rin asked as she peered at it.

"My back and arm, it heals them faster." I explained. Sighing I stood and turned towards the trees, "Stay with Sesshomaru, I'll be back."

"She actually trusts the bastard with her." I heard Inuyasha mumble. My lip curled angrily but I kept my feet steadily moving towards the privacy of the trees, my body wouldn't appreciate another onslaught of injuries.

"You will remain here." The commanding tone in Sesshomaru's voice froze me in mid step.

"Oh really? And why is that?" I asked, shooting him a sardonic glare.

"I owe no explanation." His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Then I don't have any reason to listen." I shot back and continued to walk.

"You dare disobey me." He was before me then.

With another sigh I rolled my eyes, "Look, I'm tired and hurt and this will make it so we can continue on your mad little goose chase sooner. Let me pass."

"It's not a goose chase." The miko's voice interrupted. "He's hunting Naraku, just like us."

I looked at her over my shoulder, quickly appraising whether or not she was worth listening to, "If this Naraku is running from you, then I have no reason to fear."

"He's not running…just plotting, he's strong and if he smells any of us on you, he'll kill you first…or take you." She shrugged.

Closing my eyes I tried to bury my impatience but my jaw ticked regardless. I turned then, setting the bowl on a rock and lowering myself to the ground. "Explain this, now."

"No wonder you travel with him, you're just as fucking rude." Inuyasha scowled at me from his stance beside Kagome.

"Shut up already, your little remarks obviously get you nowhere." I groaned.

"Why I oughta-"

"She's right Inuyasha, be quiet. She has a right to know, besides, we know she didn't kidnap Rin so we have no reason to fight her." Kagome leveled him with a glare.

"I daresay I wouldn't be openly friendly with a group that had attacked me with no explanation only the day before either." The monk spoke up from his place beside the fire.

"Keh. Whatever, get on with it then." The hanyou jumped into a tree and folded his arms stubbornly across his chest. I resisted the urge to have the tree shake him from its limbs.

The miko walked towards me and sat a few feet away, casting a wary glance at the demon lord who still lurked above me before beginning. "Naraku is a half demon who absorbs other, lesser demons to build his own strength. He was a man named Onigumo who coveted a desire for a priestess named Kikyo and the Sacred Jewel. He was immobile, due to burns that ravaged his body, so he called upon demons to take his body in exchange for going after the jewel." She paused for a moment and drew a vial from under her shirt, "These are some shards of that jewel."

"He broke it." I laughed.

Her cheeks flared red, "No, I did. See, when Kikyo…died, she ordered her body to be burned with the jewel. I am her reincarnation, I am the Shikon miko now, when I first…arrived here the jewel was taken by a crow demon and when I shot it out of the sky…I also shattered the jewel." She made a face, seemingly at herself. "Anyway, Naraku now collects the jewel shards and pollutes them with his darkness and gains untold power. We have to defeat him before he gets the whole jewel."

"That's fine. I understand your need to defeat him, you're the protector of whatever that jewel does-"

"You've never heard of the Shikon no Tama? " The slayer spoke up in surprise.

"My people came onto this land no more than seventeen years ago. A battle that occurred fifty years ago would have been no concern of ours." I explained.

"Well, the jewel increases the power of whoever possesses it, in this case Naraku. But, it can be used for good, I can eradicate the jewel and its awful power from the earth but only if a wish is made upon it that's completely selfless." Kagome tucked the jewels back into her shirt with a resigned sigh.

"As I said, fine I understand that you have to do what you have to, but I don't see how this involves anyone but you." I shook my head.

"We have all had dealings with Naraku that have left us hungry for his downfall." The monk spoke again.

"And you Sesshomaru? He offended you somehow?" I quirked an eyebrow at him as I looked over my shoulder.

"He tricked my Lord Sesshomaru, gave him an arm that was meant to harm him!" Jaken squeaked indignantly.

"Well, I fixed that problem; I gave you a new arm, now you don't have to hunt him." I stood with a grunt and turned towards the trees.

"He's kidnapped Rin several times." I stopped again and looked up at Inuyasha who had spoken, he was peering down at me, "Like it or not you're involved in this, now that you travel with them, he'll try and use you too."

I turned to look at Rin who was petting Ah-Un as they munched a particularly green section of grass, "I have an army to lead as it is…" I murmured.

"What exactly is this Resistance you spoke of?" The slayer asked, "I've never heard of it."

"When I was three years old a new king was crowned and he deemed that all humans were now to be our prey. Sirens in general are herbivores, a lot of us, my family in particular, refused to follow such a cruel and unnecessary law. Many families escaped to dry land during the full moon and ran from the oceans that used to be our homes. Since then we've become an independent force as more continue to escape and we grow more proficient. I'm the commander of the land dwelling sirens, all those fighting with the resistance." I explained in short.

"I see." She nodded, "I apologize for my earlier assumption, the fact that you seem to be wearing taijiya clothing tells me that you've been friendly with a slayer before."

"Indeed, I came across a village not four years ago. I spoke to one of the ladies who made the clothing and she taught me how to repair it, she said it would greatly help my mobility." I smiled, "And it has."

"You are a strong fighter; I would bet that had your demon not taken control yesterday you would have continued to fight." The monk mentioned, "Taking on all of us is no easy task, not many can do it. Even if you just fight Naraku if you come across him while you're with Sesshomaru, it would be helpful. We need all the allies we can get."

I nodded slowly, "I would ask you something in return." They agreed readily, "Next time you come across a siren, don't kill them if they bear this tattoo." I exposed my neck, "That is the mark of the Resistance. And, if they don't attack first, ask them where they're headed, I won't have you killing new recruits. Most of the flesh eaters will attack without second thought."

"Deal." The miko smiled, "Now, Nami was it? Do you need help with that?" She gestured at the bowl.

"If you would." I accepted her implied offer.

We returned later with an empty bowl. She had covered my wounds in the paste as I had directed, then she had bound them before I had redressed. My mobility was a little more limited but my comfort level had increased. They sat down to eat not much later and a ventured over to Sesshomaru to escape the smell of cooking fish flesh.

"I don't believe I ever said thank you." I spoke softly as I neared him.

"The hanyou is impulsive, he must learn." His eyes seemed locked on something over my shoulder.

"Right…well…thanks." I muttered, confused. "This Naraku guy…he's stronger than you?"

"He is a coward, he sends minions and puppets to fight for him."

"Sounds familiar," I said scoffingly. "Kaito never fights."

"Your king." He noted.

"Wrong. Not my king. Never my king." I said in biting tones.

His eyes finally flashed to my face and I made myself swallow as my mouth suddenly ran dry again. "Hn." I fought a shiver as his eyes roamed my body, "Your injuries are handled?" His question sounded odd to me, a tone that I couldn't quite place.

"As well as they can be. The cut on my back should be healed well enough to travel by tomorrow, my arm fully healed. I don't know what happened to my side, but it shouldn't take too long." I shrugged, thankful for my demonic healing.

"My impact into you caused the bruising." His gaze bore into mine as I nodded.

"Well, nothing broke, at least not that I remember, could have healed by the time I woke up. Anyway, we can leave whenever."

"The morning." He intoned.

"Works for me…" I fell silent for a moment, "They're leaving something out about this Naraku right?" I asked.

He nodded once, "The story is long."

I chewed on my cheek, "And I suppose you won't be telling me anytime soon…"

"Perhaps."

That caught me by surprise. Then it hit me, we were talking more than we had over the entire course of our acquaintance. It wasn't a full and comfortable conversation but I realized that it was vastly different from how he spoke to others, aside from maybe Rin. "I would like to know what it is that I'm fighting and why. Needless to say I will be a little more wary, he has a noticeable aura?"

"Yes." He replied.

"All right…" I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment before it became apparent that the conversation was over, "Rin, come with me, I want to teach you something."

I turned and walked to the destroyed ground by the riverside. Rin skipped up beside me and took my hand, "Are you okay now Nami? I like Lady Kagome and I think you could be friends."

"I'm sure we could, it was a misunderstanding, I'm fine." I smiled down at her and paused where the grass stopped. "You see this Rin? The earth is dead here." I pulled her down as I sat. "One thing that is important to all Sirens, even the flesh eaters-" I fell silent as Kagome's feet stopped in front of me.

"Do you mind if we listen? It's fascinating, and I'd love to learn more about your kind." The kit sat upon her shoulder and the Slayer and Monk stood a few feet behind her.

I gestured at the ground with a sweep of my hand and returned my attention to Rin, "As I was saying, the land and nature that surrounds us and make up this world are irreplaceable to all sirens. You might have noticed that we always fix whatever possible damage we can." My fingers brushed the dirt softly, "It is instilled in us from birth to respect nature, for without it what would we be?"

"How did Siren's come to be?" Sango asked, quietly, "I've heard stories of your myths."

I smiled at her, "It was far, far before I was ever born but as legends say it was a time of calamity in this land. The Kami's were angry, upset by the abuse the world was receiving from the wars among humans and demons alike. There was no one to aid the few who did try to preserve the beauty around them, so the Kami's created a new demon, one to right the wrongs that had been done upon the land. They blessed us with the voices of the gods to coax the trees back to life, the wind to cool the dry barren land, and the water to nourish the world." I leaned forward and removed my boots, letting my feet feel the bare earth.

"Wait…Nami how come they live underwater then? And how come they can control people and stuff?" Rin's brow furrowed as she mimicked my sitting position.

"Ah. Well the new demons were met with opposition as they emerged into a warring era; a massacre began as the peaceful demons were hunted mercilessly. With our voices our people started to understand that the enchanting sound that was so beautiful to nature was just as entrancing to living creatures. Animals flocked to wherever we sang. It was our first king, a powerful siren, who discovered our ability to control. He was ambushed, completely surrounded!" I leaned towards Rin and gestured in front of us as my voice rose in excitement, "It was ten samurai against him, a sole water siren. He was backed up against the side of a mountain with no where to go."

Her eyes were wide as she nodded eagerly, "And then what Nami? How'd he escape?"

"He started to sing, hoping that a song meant to calm a raging flood would somehow calm the angry soldiers bent upon killing all demons. He never intended to control them, but as he sang for them to slow and sleep as he would have the river, they did. Ten soldiers stopped, dropped their weapons and fell asleep on the fallen pine needles." I sighed and leaned back on my hands, shaking my hair from my eyes, "As it happened it scared not only the humans and other demons but it frightened us as well. We coveted no desire to manipulate people against their will; we only wished to help nature flourish as it should. But, we had no idea how to isolate one from the other and it terrified us to think that by calming a river we would also be putting a farmer to sleep and possibly prevent him from nurturing his crops as needed.

We decided to remove ourselves from the world all together. Many of my kind walked into the ocean and never returned. But, it hurt the others to leave behind their beloved nature and subject it to the chaos surrounding them. The Kami's offered us one more gift, to join the nature that we were one with. The wind was inconsistent, and hardly a living environment. And we already lived among the forest, so they blessed us with the abilities needed to live in the water." I stretched out to dangle my fingers in the water. "And we love it." A smile stretched softly on my lips just thinking about effortlessly gliding through the water. "It allowed us to live in peace, among the sea animals, learn to control our abilities while not fearing an attack. And in order for us to continue to cultivate the land, we surfaced every full moon and sang our love all around us."

"But I thought you never left the beach Nami. That's what you told me when I was little." Rin lay on her stomach in front of me and dropped her hands into the cool rushing liquid.

"You're right Rin." I grinned at her, "But that was many centuries after our creation. When the wars had calmed down our singing became unnecessary. Nature flourished on its own and our singing led only to surplus, it began to overrun the human villages. So we withdrew into the darkest recesses of the water and let the world live as it wished. As time passed we became nothing more than a myth to the land dwellers. And, our beliefs changed as well, stories of violence on land became exaggerated and we became wary of the occupants that lived above us. We didn't know whether, if seen, we would be met with aggression or a welcome. So we didn't risk it, we came on land to experience the wind and feel the soil and leaves on the tree. And then we would return to the safety of the water, deeper than any land dweller would ever dare venture."

"Fascinating, truly." The monk murmured.

"Thank you." I smiled, "I don't believe I ever learned your names."

"Oh! I'm Sango, and this is Miroku." The slayer held out her hand.

I grasped it and nodded, "And you?" I looked at the kit on Kagome's shoulder.

He peered out at me from her hair, "I'm Shippo…can I still play with Rin?"

I blinked in surprise. "Of course, I see no problems with that." He flashed me a grin and leapt to the ground. Rin grabbed his hand and they ran off laughing.

"Wow Rin you're a demon like me!" I heard him exclaim.

"Only half." She sighed.

"So? Inuyasha's a half demon and he's really strong!"

"Oh! Your right!" She giggled, "I can't wait to train!"

I chuckled to myself and looked back at the odd group before me, "I daresay you run into Sesshomaru often."

"Not really, we try to avoid it…Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't exactly on friendly terms." Kagome laughed, "Actually…usually they're locked into a bloody battle by now, determined to kill each other. This is really odd."

"They're brothers but they wish to kill each other?" I was disgusted. My gaze followed Rin as she and Shippo ran, "I can't imagine."

"Well…Sesshomaru hates humans, and hanyous for that matter. They're lesser beings in his eyes." She shrugged, as if it couldn't be helped.

I snorted, "I wouldn't doubt that. But, he treats Rin better than he treats me." I frowned.

"Yes…well after Rin joined him the fighting decreased, he would only attack Inuyasha, not us humans."

"Ah, and now that he knows she is a half demon…he didn't attack Inuyasha." I looked over at Sesshomaru. I started as his gaze met mine and I realized that he was probably listening. I turned around towards Kagome quickly.

"Yes…well." He voice dropped to a barely audible whisper, even to me, "He actually seemed…concerned, not quite as collected as he usually is. He didn't pause to mock Inuyasha as he normally would. He flashed across the clearing, and knocked you into the water. Only after he pulled you out did he acknowledge us."

My hand came up to touch my ribcage, "He knew I couldn't be above land in my demon form. He probably figured Rin would be upset if he let me suffocate." I shrugged.

Kagome looked at me with a quirked eyebrow, "I don't know," She said in that same whisper, "He's staring at you now and hovered near you until Rin said she was hungry. And…well I've never seen _anyone _touch him and he practically carried you!"

A traitorous, delightful shiver stole up my spine at the thought and I resisted the urge to look at him again. Unbidden a very vivid memory of his torso's musculature flashed before my eyes and I fought back a flush. "Well, I think he was more repaying the favor of me giving him his arm."

"How did you do that? Inuyasha was pissed; it was him that took it see. It was the only thing he really held over Sesshomaru." Kagome rolled her eyes as she glanced at the hanyou still sulking in the tree.

"A siren I know is half starfish demon…she has the ability to regrow limbs." I shrugged, "She's old and it required my energy, so if I'm not mistaken, his honor is conflicting with his desires to be rid of me."

"Uh-huh." She didn't seem to agree with me.

"I find it odd that you would associate with half demons and mixed breeds." The slayer spoke up. My gaze turned icy as I looked at her and her hands shot up in surrender, "Don't mistake my meaning, it's good, it's just that history would show that most demons shun those that aren't full blood from their clans."

I softened, "Once you're one of us, you're one of us forever, be that may by blood, marriage, or friendship. We love more than we hate."

"One last question?" The monk asked, encouraged from my nod. "How is it that a race so peaceful is now in a war?"

I laughed, but it was a sardonic sound, "We don't enjoy it. But we do what we must to survive. You will notice that we only fight when necessary, and more often than not we will try and talk our enemies into reconsidering beforehand." I lost myself in the flowing water for a second, "Our kin that still resides in the water hardly deserves the title of Siren anymore. They've been brainwashed and fouled by the Kaito, the king, eating human flesh is revolting and killing merely for the convenience to yourself when your enemies merely want to live as they wish it goes against the very core of what we are."

"I find it intriguing that you were birthed to aid in a time of war and, although you would have no way of knowing, you've now resurfaced during a feudal time after centuries of reclusion." He spoke thoughtfully, "It's quite interesting indeed. Perhaps, meant to be."

"Well, if you'll excuse us we're going to eat and sleep, Inuyasha is bent on leaving at daybreak." Kagome stood and bowed, "It was great to meet you Lady Nanami, even if it didn't start out so well."

I bowed my head to each of them, "And you Lady Kagome, may the next time we meet be peaceful." I watched them pensively for a moment before turning to the river and letting my feet hang in its blissful coolness, wondering just what else would change in my life now that I had found Rin.

"Hey Nami? Do you want to eat with me?" Rin's voice came from behind me.

"That sounds nice." I stood and grabbed my boots. I took her hand and we walked back to the fire Jaken stoked repetitively. I sat close to the flames and accepted the large handful of mushrooms Rin handed me. "You know Rin, it's okay if you still want to eat fish, you grew up with it, I wouldn't hold it against you."

"I know, but I don't want to, I'm a siren too." She smiled and popped a mushroom into her mouth.

I shook my head resignedly, "As you wish." I smiled. The night fell upon us quickly, ushering a cool wind and a peaceful silence. I rest my back against a tree and took comfort in its familiar scent. Rin cushioned her head on my thighs as I stroked her hair gently.

"Nami?" She whispered, "Will you sing me the lullaby?"

"Of course." I murmured and gently began to hum the tune.

_I will always love you no matter what  
No matter where you go or what you do  
And knowing you  
You're gonna have to do things you're own way  
And that's okay  
So be free, spread your wings  
And promise me just one thing..._

My eyes closed for a moment as I was caught up in memory. I fought the tightening in my throat and the burn that sparked in my eyes. It had been many years since I had last sung this song, and many years since I had last thought of its origin.__

If you ever need a place to cry  
Baby, come to me  
Come to me  
I've always known that you were born to fly  
But you can come to me  
If the world breaks your heart  
No matter where on Earth you are  
You can come to me

I looked up and noticed that everyone's eyes were on me. The three humans were watching me with a sort of awe. Inuyasha looked down at me critically from his borrowed bed among the branches and once again I had the urge to shake him to the ground. __

Don't walk around with the world on you're shoulders  
And you're highest hopes laying on the ground  
I know you think you've gotta try to be my hero  
But don't you know the stars you wish upon they fall its true  
But I still believe in you

Then I met Sesshomaru's gaze and I fought against my throat again as it ran dry. His eyes weren't the usual cold amber, there was something molten about the piercing gold, they burned my skin, starting with my cheeks and slowly progressing to my toes as I was trapped by his stare. __

If you ever need a place to cry  
Baby, come to me  
Come to me  
I've always known that you were born to fly  
But you can come to me  
If the world breaks your heart  
No matter where on Earth you are  
You can come to me

I tore my gaze away and focused on the patch of dirt, barren of grass. I extended my song for a moment and smiled as the grass poked up through the soil and completed the soft green that stretched from tree to tree. __

And the seven sea's you sail  
All the winding road you're on  
Leave you lost and feeling all alone  
Let my heart be your beacon home

A glance down told me that Rin was almost completely asleep. My fingers combed her hair carefully back from her face and behind her ear. __

If you ever need a place to cry  
Baby, come to me  
Come to me  
I've always known that you were born to fly  
But you can come to me  
When the world breaks your heart  
No matter where on Earth you are  
You can come to me

Her breathing was slow as the air fell silent in the absence of my song. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before I gently removed her head from my lap as I rose from my seat and headed to get a last drink of water before I closed my eyes for the night. I felt his presence and took one last sip from my hands, "Yes?"

"The song was upsetting to you." He stated.

I stood and looked up at him, forcing myself to look at the mesmerizing golden eyes, "No, I just was nostalgic for a minute. I didn't write that song for Rin…" I took a deep breath and glanced away. I didn't know why he was curious but I also didn't see any point in avoiding the conversation, I just wanted to go to bed. "My mother wrote that song for me a long time ago."

There was the slightest hint of comprehension in his eyes and I yawned, "Can I sleep? So we can go in the morning."

"Hn." He allowed me to pass, but my breath caught in my chest as his hand brushed mine in the process. I forced myself to walk and not look back but an odd heat bubbled in my stomach. I curled up beside Rin, my head cushioned on my good arm and closed my eyes, shunning the confusion that the stoic demon lord never failed to provoke.

o0o0o0o

**POV Change – Sesshomaru**

She slept long. Naraku was too near to send Rin out, he had to leave to find food, and she would surely sleep anyhow. He returned and barely restrained a growl as her body was gone from where he had placed it. His beast fought against its restraints at the sight of Inuyasha peering down into the water, in seconds he was beside him and the glimpse of Nami's body floating, obviously not concious, in the cold river increased the beasts thrashing and Sesshomaru's urge to kill his brother.

"What did you do?" His voice was deadly.

"Nothing asshole, she jumped in there herself. You've got a suicidal girlfriend." The impudence the boy showed would be punished.

His hand tightened around the pup's throat in an unforgiving grip. "Keep your irrational beliefs to yourself hanyou." Surely she was not dead, and did not desire such. Nor did he have any relations with her aside from grudging tolerance. He tossed the boy to the ground and turned to the river, Rin would be upset if he allowed her to die, he couldn't care less, of course.

Her eyes flew wide open, and he fought a sigh of relief, Rin would be pleased. His beast growled unhappily as she clutched her wrist, they were not supposed to hurt their future mate. He beat the thought down angrily; he would not entertain such thoughts. He would never lower himself to bed with such a lesser demon. Her words assured him that Inuyasha had not harmed her any farther, and an undesired pang in his chest sounded as she told him of her beliefs that his presence would protect him. His beast quieted and purred in pleasure, their female felt safe in their company. He forced himself to walk away, much to his beast distaste, as she fell forward. It would have to learn to forget this incessant coveting of this female.

He trained his gaze away from her disgustingly pleasing form. He couldn't help but look however when she spoke of leaving. His heart leapt in his chest as she snarled at Inuyasha in his defense, although he didn't desire it. Only then did it register that she intended to stray away from him alone. He stood from the tree roots

"You will remain here." He commanded

"Oh really? And why is that?" She shot him that familiar insolent glare.

"I owe no explanation." He returned the glare.

"Then I don't have any reason to listen." There was a familiar spike of that infuriatingly attractive anger in her tone.

"You dare disobey me." He moved to stand before her, closer than he had intended, and fought the urge to pull her form to his.

She was frustrated, "Look, I'm tired and hurt and this will make it so we can continue on your mad little goose chase sooner. Let me pass." He nearly agreed to let her leave, if he accompanied her, if it allowed her to heal. He was angry at the thankful feeling he felt towards his brother's wench for interrupting.

A snarl built in his chest at the half-breed's rudeness but he quickly fought it back. She sat down slowly and he stood near her back, conscious of her tendency to do as she like despite reasons that would argue against it. Her hair was beginning to dry and the ends and it brushed the middle of her back. The soft green looked enticing as it slid across her narrow shoulders and muscled back. He bit back a rumble of arousal as it blew to the side in a gently and exposed the pale column of her neck. He missed the question she asked him as she turned and looked at him, hiding the exposed skin. For the first time in a long time he was grateful to Jaken for opening is irritating mouth.

He almost bent down to help her up as she struggled before he caught himself. She turned to him and he resisted snarling at Inuyasha as he stole her attention. A ridiculous feeling settled over them as he continued to stand there despite her obvious distraction. He stalked away, disgusted at himself for his continual show of weakness toward her. It seemed that the seeds she had planted within him were embedded for good; he could not find a way to kill them. He sat stoically upon the previous roots and steeled his resilience for when she returned.

True to his silent vow when she initiated a conversation he retained his indifference. But the familiar spike in temper shook his determination as his gaze slipped to her. His eyes roamed her body, originally looking for noticeable improvements from her absence. But, as it lingered he became horridly aware of her narrow waist and the curve of her hips. Before he realized he was engaged in a conversation more involved than any he'd had in the past year. After a few minutes he fell silent, aware that any further talking would surely lead to exposing some of the damned weakness her spell had caused.

She stayed near the river for the majority of the evening, much to Sesshomaru's relief and extreme displeasure. His eyes continuously strayed over to her and Rin but he ignored their conversation, focused fighting the vexing interest he felt. As the sun began to set she and Rin strayed back towards him. He struggled to keep his eyes off of her lips as she bit into the mushrooms he had brought back earlier. He was confident in his ability to ignore her by the time Rin lay down to sleep. He had successfully kept his eyes away from her petite figure. Even when she began to sing he never faltered. Then the smell of salt entered the night air and his gaze snapped sharply to her face. A glimmer of tears shone in her eyes as she lulled Rin to sleep. She looked up to meet his gaze and he almost smiled as her cheeks heated visibly, even in the darkness. Their gazes were locked and his beast howled as the faintest scent of arousal wafted towards him.

As she rose so did he, the night aching with the absence of her voice. "Yes?" She noticed his presence.

"The song was upsetting to you." Despite himself concern battled its way to the surface. She looked up at him and the urge to pull her close rose once more. He understood as she spoke of her mother, she was merely remembering, she was not in pain. As she made her way by him his hand brushed hers and his beast attacked his barriers, insisting on taking her as another wave of slight arousal hit him. He cemented himself in place and forced himself to sit, ignoring her where she slept. This fascination with her was getting out of control; he would not have this weakness discovered.

**A/n: I hoped you liked it! I just want to urge you guys to review, I don't mean to sound rude but I'm tired of getting notices that this story has been favorited and alerted but not getting any reviews. It's great that I do get those but it's truly discouraging to not hear any feedback, seriously guys just a 'good job' or a 'great' would satisfy me completely. So if you like it, review, it'll take thirty seconds and you will have made my day that much better. **

**Thanks to my beta: animegirl333, you rock!!! **


	12. Newcomer

**A/n: Well even though this is 6 months late…here it is! Sorry! Senior year is tiring :/, sorry if this isn't up to par, I'm a bit rusty…**

**Newcomers**

The next time I awoke it was with incredible relief. I felt completely healed. My arms extended over my head and my shoulders stretched with a satisfying pop. I yawned and looked around, feeling so good that I even smiled at Sesshomaru as our eyes met. His eyebrow quirked upward and for once I didn't find it irritating, instead I laughed and stood up; spinning in a circle with a refreshing deep breath.

After a quick drink from the river I woke Rin up for breakfast. While she ate I dug into my boot for a needle, my suit needed patching. I reached over my shoulder where the tear should have begun but felt nothing. My brow furrowed and I slid my hand across my back, feeling nothing but smooth cloth.

"You're youki bonded with the cloth." A delightfully deep baritone stopped my hands in their search.

"I've been wearing them for four years and that's never happened before, why would it have happened now?" I scoffed, running my hand across my back once more for good measure.

"You're demon was released." His curt reply frustrated me.

"So?"

"When your demon is in control none of your youki is held back or controlled. It typically bonds with clothes, weapons, anything that will assist you. That's why Inuyasha's haori acts like armor." The monk spoke from his seat by their fire.

Inuyasha leaned out from his perch on the tree. "My mother had a demon vassal help me do it when I got my fire rat."

"So…my clothes will mend when I heal?" My nose wrinkled up as I thought about it. "I guess, now that I think about it…I've never transformed in these clothes. Does this work for everyone?" I looked at Rin thoughtfully.

"The youki must be strong enough to maintain control, fight and defend, and have enough power to spare to bind a part of itself to an outside object." Miroku explained, "You are a powerful demon, it makes sense."

I nodded and ran my hand across my back with a slight grin, "It's certainly convenient, Inuyasha, you said you did this as a child?"

"I hardly remember it…I just remember it having to take place somewhere safe…" He shrugged and leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest, "Don't matter."

I rolled my eyes, "Can it be done as a child?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"Rin must wait. Her youki has not emerged yet."

I frowned and nodded. "Kagome?" I fingered my hair as I walked towards her, "Do you have a pair of chopsticks I could have?" She thought for a moment then wordlessly dug in her bag, producing a paper wrapped pair after a moment.

I happily ripped the package apart and twisted my hair up, securing it with the chopsticks and relishing the cool wind on my neck. "Finally! My hair has been driving me crazy."

Kagome giggled, "No problem."

Before the morning was completely spent, both the Inu brothers were ready to leave. I rolled my eyes as they stared pointedly in opposite directions, and purposefully chose different courses through the foliage. Rin dozed on Ah-Un as we parted with waves and I took the place beside Sesshomaru, ignoring his disdainful glance.

Aside from my occasional questions about Naraku and Sesshomaru's sparsely worded replies the day passed in peaceful silence. The sense of normalcy I felt was odd, yet comforting.

The next few nights that passed were as equally uneventful as that day, nothing trying aside from the occasional rogue demon that dared to challenge us. Rin was becoming restless however, each day that passed brought her closer to her tenth birthday and I fully expected her youki to emerge at any time.

Rin grew impatient and a week before her tenth birthday I heard Jaken protest loudly. I turned to look over my shoulder in time to see Rin scrambling up a rather tall rock that hung over a small bay. We'd been traveling east all week and I knew we were close to the coast, one look at the water that lapped upon its sand beach sent a wave of dread crashing through me.

She made it to the top and as she flashed a grin over her shoulder at me, I ran toward her, "RIN! No it's salt water!" I screamed, praying to Kami that my leap to catch her would clear the waters edge, or we'd both pay the price. My feet had barely hit the sand as she spread her arms, squeezed her eyes shut and jumped. I had no choice and I pushed off as hard as I could; leaping over the deadly liquid that I used to call home.

I felt my arms wrap around her but I knew I wasn't going to make it as the water seemed to rise to meet me. I didn't have time enough to take a breath before wonderfully familiar armor pressed against me and a strong arm wrapped around the both of us. We rose up and seemed to glide a across the remaining distance, only my boot not escaping the greedy fingers of the water.

We came to a stop gracefully and immediately I knelt down to Rin's eye level, my hands gripping her shoulders tightly, "Are you crazy!" I shrieked.

She flinched then her chin lifted, "I want to learn to fly! I know how to swim!" She yelled back.

"Wrong! Rin don't you _ever _do something like that again! You aren't ten yet; even full blood sirens don't get enough of their powers before their birthday to fly! And that is _salt _water! It's lethal to sirens!" I shook her shoulders slightly, "You have no idea if it would have hurt you, and maybe you would have been fine. But, maybe you would have touched that water and your skin would have started to burn and melt, does that sound like a fun? No! You train when and how I decide or you're going to hurt yourself! Understand?"

Rin's lower lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry Nami!" She threw herself against my chest, "I just want to be like you! I want to be strong like you and dad!" She cried against my shoulder and I held her tight.

My eyes burned with unshed tears and I swallowed hard. I tucked her head under my chin, "Its okay Rin, I know. But you have to wait." I gently pulled her back and cupped her chin, "You have to listen to me okay? And I want you to stay away from salt water okay?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "Okay Nami."

I hugged her once more and sent her over to Ah-Un who had lain down under the shade of a nearby tree. I drew a shaky breath and headed into the forest. I stopped after just a few steps and drug my hands over my face, exhaling a long breath.

"You could not have cleared that." I jumped at his voice.

I nodded, "The water from the oceans is fatal to those of us who have left. We cannot reenter because whatever part of our skin touches it burns. If we prolong the contact the skin will melt…we dissolve you could say. Even the slightest of burns from the water will kill us eventually; it gradually eats away at us." I held my foot out toward him, the very tip had grazed the water and where it had touched was burnt and shriveled, now that it was attached to my youki. Carefully I drew my sword and shaved the discolored part off. The tip was now thin; I'd have to get a new pair soon. "It's almost like a punishment from the Kami's for forsaking the home they provided for us. I don't know if it will affect Rin…but I won't take that chance." I murmured before standing and sheathing my sword.

"You would have died." I looked up at him again and nodded. My brow furrowed as his gaze darkened, "I would have handled it."

"There wasn't enough time for me to explain it to you. Now you know." I shrugged.

"You should have informed me earlier." His tone darkened.

"Oh I'm sorry that I don't tell you everything about my heritage and my kind. It's not as if you care! Why would I waste my time telling you anything that comes to mind when you hate everyone you deem to be below yourself?" I snapped.

He stared at me in silence for a very long moment before he finally spoke, "No. Those unworthy are those who act so. Your strength has proven your worth, as Rin's compassion deems her worthy of life." I almost thought I detected the slightest bit of emotion in his voice.

I bit my lip and calmed myself, "Then listen to Rin's lessons, they'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Hn." His tone was cold again.

My eyes narrowed, "I had to do something."

"At the cost of your life."

"I would rather die than lose what remains of my family!" I shouted, gesturing back toward where Rin sat.

He was silent again, "Rin's safety is ensured."

I spun and walked away angrily, we needed food and I did not know how to respond to the demon lord.

After a long few minutes I slowed and leaned against a large tree. For the first time in a long time I wished for my mother's comforting embrace. I hadn't allowed myself to feel anything other than camaraderie for anyone aside from Rin. But, the fear of losing her had reminded me that without her I would truly be alone. I would never admit it to him, but Sesshomaru's assurance took considerable weight from my shoulders.

I kneaded my forehead with the tips of my fingers, trying to push the unfamiliar thoughts out of my head. I stepped away from the tree and turned to face it, pressing my palms against its surface, loving the slow and steady thrum of life that throbbed gently beneath the surface. My forehead touched the bark and I breathed in the soothing scent, momentarily dwelling on a foolish yearning for a slower and peaceful life like my trees lived. A harsh, biting wind swept past me as I stood there, as if to enforce the ridiculousness. I knew my duties, as well as myself; an uneventful life would never suit me after what I'd gone through.

The reverie I had fallen into was torn apart by a loud buzz from my right side. Cussing under my breath at my lapse in awareness I trained my ears on the increasing sound. A sneaking suspicion urged me to fist a vine and when the first of the overly large, demonic insects emerged before me I tugged, spilling a wall between them and me. Without another thought I took off again, sprinting with all my might. The vines hadn't held them off for long; I could hear the buzz following my progress through the forest.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as one shot out from beside me. Slowing down as little as possible, I drew my katana and spun, slicing the head cleanly from its body and taking off again before it had fallen to the ground. Even the small amount of time I had lost was crucial for their buzzing had gotten closer. "Crap." I muttered as I darted around the trees that flashed by. The buzzing of their wings silenced the rest of the forest. The sole noise of their wings humming was unnerving.

I made the mistake of looking behind me while I was running. My foot caught a raised root and down I went, stumbling head over heels as I hit the ground. "Shit!" I cursed again as the buzzing grew louder yet again. I leapt to my feet but I'd already lost the slight advantage I'd had.

I spun to face the threat head on as they emerged before me one by one until all six of the mosquito demons were before me. I drew my katana, aware of how fast they were. The only sure way to kill them was to behead them, but if any of them got some of my blood their speed would only increase. With a deep breath I took a defensive stance, waiting in the disturbing silence for one of them to make a move.

Finally the one on my left shot forward and with an arc of my arm the head was neatly severed. The others didn't wait, all at once they swarmed. I twisted and turned, swinging my katana as quickly as I could. I ripped through ones neck, and cut another up the middle. I clipped a wing but it hardly slowed it as I swung at its relative. I couldn't help but shriek as its needle tore through the skin of my thigh. "You bastard!" I growled as I sliced it apart. I heard one approach from behind me but the other remaining one was getting closer. In a flash decision I spun and cut through the one behind me and braced myself for the one that had been aiming at my waist. I turned with my sword raised only to see the disconnected body roll across the dirt.

The tip of my blade lifted with my head as I looked up at whoever had assisted me. It didn't lower when I met the brown eyes of the man in front of me.

"Impressive." He nodded around us, "But you still have a needle in your thigh."

I watched him carefully, "Who are you?" He was a siren to be sure, but he wore no marking of the resistance.

"My name is Masahiro, and I hope I am right in the assumption that you are the great Lady Nanami." He bowed low.

My gaze flickered up and down, taking in his basic hakama and haori, to the sai blade on his hip and the earring in his left ear. "Where are you from?"

"I'm fresh from the water; I've been wandering around all day. I can't tell you how glad I am to find you, if your tattoo does indeed indicate who you are, as is rumored." He looked at my exposed neck.

Before I could say another word an ominous aura flared and moments later Sesshomaru flashed into the small space. He didn't pause beside me and in the next instant the man was dangling by his throat. Slowly I sheathed my sword, questions and doubts about this siren tearing through my mind. I gently laid my hand on Sesshomaru's arm, "He's one of mine…I think." I murmured.

His gaze flickered to me and he dropped the man to the forest floor.

The man made to stand but Sesshomaru snarled and I glared, "Don't move." I commanded. He nodded and swallowed, sinking back down as Sesshomaru turned back to me. "I just have to pull it out." Biting my lip I gripped the edge of the needle and tugged as hard as I could. My knee gave and the needle stuck. I licked my lips shook my head, "It's stuck." Without a glance up he gripped the needle and pulled the needle straight out, wrenching a scream along with it.

I ignored the sudden flow of blood and turned my attention to the air siren sitting beside us. "Masahiro was it?" He nodded but did not rise, or look away from Sesshomaru. "Tell me why you've been wandering around all day and night when there are sentries everywhere that would have picked you up."

The innocent widening of his eyes did not convince me, nor did his seemingly instinctive glance around us. "I don't know…I didn't know there were others around here."

"Hm, and how have you escaped Kaito's army for so long? You're older than the recruiting age."

"I haven't, I've been making weapons for Kaito for many years; it was my father's trade. I was recently brought near the shore to repair weapons for the land troops…and last night…when the water troops came on land I snuck out, I couldn't stomach listening to their plans anymore." He looked down as he shivered.

"How do you know of me?" his story was plausible, but something still seemed off.

He looked up eagerly, "Everyone knows of you Milady, absolutely everyone. Not a day goes by that you aren't brought up in conversation. I'd heard rumors of your appearance –although I don't think they quite did your beauty any justice - and of your tattoo."

I would have laughed at his attempted flattery but something still seemed off, "Well, you must be hungry…you will come with me, eat, and sleep and then you will travel with us until we reach the nearest fort where you will provide aid in whatever way possible. We all work together, even if you should not wish to fight." I spoke with as much authority as I could.

The man nodded and hesitantly stood up, but his eyes seemed locked on Sesshomaru and I with a glint in his eyes that made me want to shiver. I turned and walked as best I could on my leg back toward Rin.

Once we got there I realized that I had never actually collected any food as I had intended to so with a sigh I reached into one of Ah-Un's saddle bags and withdrew the mushrooms we kept a supply of. Thankfully, unlike myself, Rin never seemed to grow tired of them. When I offered them to the man named Masahiro he politely declined. I frowned as he insisted on gathering his own food. Somebody fresh from the ocean shouldn't know what is safe to eat and his apparent knowledge made me wary. As he ran into the forest I gathered my food and settled beside Sesshomaru, needing his take on the new male.

Ignoring the flush that threatened to rise as I looked up at him, I trained a business-like expression on my face, "So what's your take on him?"

"He lies." He sounded angry, but as usual I wasn't completely sure.

I brushed it aside and nodded, "Something did seem off, could you pinpoint what he was lying about?"

"There was an unceasing scent of falsehood." He stared past me.

With a growl I dragged my hands down my face and fell backwards into the grass with a yawn, "I don't trust him, but I cannot send him away. I have to maintain the reputation of the Resistance and banishing a man with no proof based upon my gut instincts would surely backfire." I closed my eyes, "And, I suppose he did help me."

A nearly silent scoff made me crack my eyes open. I peeked at Sesshomaru to see him gazing away from me but I was sure of what I'd heard.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I know, but one less needle puncture in my body is appreciated." I rubbed my thigh, "I should probably seal this." I focused for a moment and grew a plant that when ground up would seal the wound. But, before I had reached for a rock Sesshomaru's hand extended over my wound and several drops of liquid dropped on my thigh and sizzled. "What was that? Is it sealed?"

"Poison." He deadpanned.

I shot into an upright position, "You control poison?!" I exclaimed, "you poisoned me?!" I shrieked.

"It was not harmful." His lip twitched upward.

"So not just poison but…anti-poison?" I asked.

"Hn."

I nodded and reclined back on my palms and gazed up at the sparkling sky, "I'll just have to watch him. About two days travel up the eastern coast is the fortress where Ayumu and Takumi are stationed, they'll handle him."

"Hn." I smiled at the noise.

"Sesshomaru…" I started, unsure of what I wanted to know, "I…" A crash of underbrush drew both of our attention and Masahiro stumbled back into our line of sight.

"Sorry, I'm still a little lost on land; I was worried I wouldn't find my way back for a while there." He laughed light-heartedly.

I made no comment on the absurdity of wanting to gather you own food when you were still disoriented by your surroundings, but I noted it carefully in the back of my mind. "I suggest you get some sleep, we travel at dawn."

He nodded agreeably, "Of course Milady." He bent over into a deep bow before curling up against a nearby tree.

I glanced at Sesshomaru and scooted a bit closer to him; I knew that tonight I wouldn't be getting any sleep. I trained my eyes on the siren as he began to softly sing to himself. With a sigh I drew my knees up against my chest and rest my chin atop them.

I jerked awake at the sound of Rin's squeal the next morning. I blinked rapidly trying to clear an odd grogginess that had decided to cloud my head and looked around. Rin was laughing while she played with Ah-Un and Masahiro was trying his luck at starting a fire. Sesshomaru was exactly where he had been the night before. With a sigh I stood up and shook my head since the blinking had not worked. Somehow I had managed to fall asleep despite the presence of someone I didn't trust. That had never happened before. I rested my cool palm on my forehead and gestured for the focused Masahiro to move as Jaken moved in with his staff.

"Are you feeling well Milady?" Masahiro asked as we ate yet another mushroom meal.

"Fine." My response sounded short but my head was still fuzzy. I glanced up at the siren across from me and my brow furrowed at the slight smile he was directing my way. "Let's head out, alright?" I looked at Sesshomaru for his agreement.

The day passed with little conflict. My mind was in a thick fog and never before had I been so grateful for Sesshomaru's insistence on leading; I couldn't have survived walking through the forest in such a state.

Around mid afternoon the siren male began to complain about the walking, "I much prefer swimming to walking I've decided, my legs are tired and my feet are sore. I really need shoes I suppose, but I don't know how to craft them."

I rolled my eyes and frowned, I had no patience for this today, "You'll adjust."

"I think I'll just fly actually, you don't mind do you? I must say I'm quite curious about your strength Milady, I've heard you are most powerful." His flattery did nothing to ease my irritation. "Do you ever get to sing for fun anymore? It would be depressing to ever come to the day when I only sang to fight; I can't even fathom it."

"By all means sing to your hearts content." I sighed, exasperated.

"Should you like to sing with me? I daresay I can't continue this for long without a song." I didn't flinch as he twisted in the air beside me. Sesshomaru's eyes darkened however as he hovered in the wind currents before us.

"All the better for you to practice then."

"I beg you Milady, impress me with your strength."

"I do not sing for show." I snapped.

"Very well, Rin how about you?" My eyes narrowed as Rin ran in front of us and began to run beside his flying form as he began to sing.

The look of delight on Rin's face did ease my irritation but the blatant attempt to impress me was failing miserably.

_There's nothing complicated  
About the way we live_

As Rin began to pick up the words to the well known song, she ran back toward me and tugged upon my hand. Against my will I smiled, but I shook my head at the attempt to pull me into the merriment.

_We're all here for each other  
Happy to give_

_All we have, we share  
And all of us we care  
So come on_

With both her hands she pulled upon mine and gave me a pleading look. Despite my determination I found myself laughing and took a few running steps forward, catching onto the song easily.

_Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
This is a festival  
You know 'em best of all  
We're here to share it all_

The fog began to recede from my mind and wonderful clarity pierced the heaviness as I took the next lines.

_Theres a bond between us  
Nobody can explain  
Its a celebration of life  
We see friends again_

Masahiro spiraled beside us and with a flick of my hand sent a shower of soft grass chasing him through the air, laughing at his determined expression to evade them.

_I'll be there for you  
I know you'd be there for me too  
So come on_

I winked at Rin as I extended a branch out, catching Masahiro off guard as it knocked him from his path.

_Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
This is a festival  
You know 'em best of all  
We're here to share it all_

I grabbed Rin's hand and a sturdy limb of a tree with the other and let it carry us to its branches.

_Remembering love ones departed  
Someone dear to your heart  
Finding love, planning a future  
Telling stories and laughing with friends  
Precious moments you'll never forget_

We paused there to look out at the continuing forest as Masahiro came up to hover by us, our voices melding together.

_  
This has to be  
The most beautiful  
The most peaceful place  
I've ever been to  
Its nothing like I've ever seen before_

I smiled at the air siren beside us, trying to recall why he had seemed so bad initially. __

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy givin' and takin' with the friends were makin'  
Theres nothing we wont do

With a sigh I grabbed Rin and leapt to the ground, finishing the song with a far more calm and gently tone than normally accompanied it. __

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is a festival  
You know 'em best of all  
We're here to share it all

Within in minutes, as I looked up at Sesshomaru, the fog began to creep back over my mind. Perhaps he was the cause of it.

**POV Change - Sesshomaru**

This male would not be staying. The scent of deception hung over him like the scent of decaying flesh hung over a battlefield. He had gone to soft under the siren's spell, he had not even been angered by her assumption that this piece of filth could travel in his party. After he had lowered himself to aid her numerous times her gratitude consisted of showering another male with her attention. This would not do, his beast was not pleased. This was not jealousy, no; it was instinct to protect his pack from the tricks this male was obviously planning. She was not part of his pack of course, not entirely. It was clear that the foul male had begun something even the next morning. The dazed look on her face was unnatural and strange, especially for her. Her eyes had dulled. And then that vermin began to sing and the veil that had hidden her brightness lifted. It was apparent that he was the cause. He had done something to her. This would not stand, he would not tolerate it. He would have to communicate his observations with her later. For the moment his attention was captured by the freedom of her movement as she sang. The snug fit of her clothing was inappropriate for a woman, but it suited her. He locked down all emotions that might expose him and the weakness he felt toward her as the song came to a close. One step toward her to tell her what he had notice and she turned to look him in the eye, the dull look had returned with more force, accompanied by a suspicious glare. He would end whatever it was that this male was doing, or he would end this male.

**A/N: I know, I fail as an author for making you guys wait for so long, but I hope there are still a few of you out there who are going to remember this story and read it. I've gotten a few reviews lately which really boosted my urge to write, so here it is and I hope to hear from you guys soon! **

**Sorry about any mistakes, I figured you waited long enough that I didn't want to wait for my beta to correct it (even though animegirl333 rocks!) to post. **


	13. Authors Note

Dear readers,

Hi, this is Zara if any of you are still out there checking in on my stories, I bow to you and am so grateful. I promised myself I'd never do this but what can I say, I owe it to all of you. I quite clearly went through a lapse in my writing, and for a while I just didn't feel inspired to try and pick it back up. However, I am happy to relay that I have the first 4 pages of a chapter done and its making quick progress. Its October 10, 2010 today and I am making a vow to my readers, my characters, and myself to have a chapter updated on each of my three fanfictions by November 1, 2010. With college consuming much of my time, that seems reasonable to me. Please keep an eye out for it is entirely possible that I will be updating quicker than my deadline. I hope I have not lost you all and hope to hear from you following my upcoming chapters.

Until then,

Zara


	14. Betrayal

Sesshomaru and I looked at each other for a long moment. What reason would he have for doing such a thing to me? Perhaps it wasn't him. I broke the gaze to look down at the damp earth beneath my feet, the fog was getting heavier, I couldn't think. I couldn't formulate any reasons for Sesshomaru doing this, nor could I come up with any that said otherwise. Did dog demons have this type of power?

"You're strength and beauty are truly incredible Milady." Masahiro's voice shattered my delicate thought process. Something had changed when he spoke.

I turned quickly toward him, brow furrowed in concentration, "Speak again." I ordered.

He looked surprised…and…what was that expression, guilt? Or maybe it was concern? I couldn't pinpoint it but I knew that if he spoke again I might be able to identify one characteristic of this mist in my mind. "Um…tales of your beauty have traveled far Lady Nanami, but I know I am truly blessed by the Kami's to be able to experience it in person."

What he said was of no importance to me but the effect his words had on the fog was astounding. As he spoke the fog began to clear, when he stopped, it clouded my mind quickly once more. I touched my brow with the tips of my fingers, I had no idea what was happening, or what that meant.

"Nanami." A familiar rumble came from behind me.

"Yes?" I muttered without looking back at the demon lord.

"We must speak."

"One moment." I said, kneading my forehead with my fingers, feebly trying to grasp the concentration that evaded me. I turned and began to walk away from them all, I tested my abilities as I walked, they remained but they were dulled. I stopped at the base of a large tree and sat upon a protruding root. Was this the result of an enemy attack? Had I eaten something? Perhaps the mosquitos held a secret poison. Or was it Sesshomaru, perhaps he desired my departure more than I had originally guessed, or perhaps he merely wanted to make it so I couldn't think for myself, so I would become a mindless vassal.

And what did Masahiro's voice have to do with it all? Did that mean I could trust him? Was the bond my people had to one another trying to tell me who could help? But…hadn't there been some reason he seemed suspicious? I couldn't remember it now.

I had just leaned against the base of the tree wearily when I noticed Sesshomaru. "Oh, yes, what was it?" I asked.

"We must dispose of the man." He replied shortly.

"Why?"

"He is filled with deceit."

"And so you left him with Rin?" I questioned blatantly, "That doesn't seem to match up. Perhaps he's ruining your plan though." The accusation slipped from my mouth before I could stop it.

"Your meaning?" His voice was carefully maintained but a hint of a snarl escaped.

"Why is it that after sleeping close to you last night I woke up with this fog in my thoughts? Why is it that when I look at you it grows thicker? Why is it that when Masahiro speaks it clears? If you were suspicious of him then I why would you leave Rin with him? Unless it's not suspicion but anger that makes you want to get rid of him." I avoided eye contact; his presence near me was causing the fog to grow enough as it was.

"You would accuse me of such?" His voice was cold.

"I merely am trying to figure it out." I answered as coldly as I could.

"He cannot be trusted."

"What reasons do you have for this? He is one of my own; he seems kind hearted, if not a little naïve." I shrugged, "I don't see any reason not to have a little faith."

"He is the cause."

"How is he the cause of the fog, but also the cure?" I asked, frustrated, "What are you doing to me? And why?"

Before he could reply a familiar scream echoed through the trees. "Rin!" I shouted and jumped from the trees. Sesshomaru was already gone and I followed him as quickly as I could. I emerged on a scene that took me by surprise.

Hundreds of lesser demons hovered in the air behind a tall demon swathed in a baboon pelt.

I slowed but didn't stop running until I was standing between Masahiro and Sesshomaru facing the new attacker.

"Well, well Sesshomaru, I had heard rumors of your party growing, so I had to see for myself. A woman is not what I expected I must say, and I had not heard of the man before this. It seems you are building a sort of force behind you Sesshomaru. Do you fear something?" A sinister laugh followed the dark voice, crawling over my skin in a way that made me want to shiver.

"Another puppet Naraku, it seems it is you who fears me." Sesshomaru replied. Understanding dawned upon me at the name, so this was the supposedly greatly powerful, evil demon Naraku. I could feel the aura roiling through the air but it seemed that if he needed to be flanked by so many lesser demons he was not as powerful as he acted.

"Do not flatter yourself Sesshomaru, I merely wished to see if the rumors were true, and deliver a message." Naraku seemed far too relaxed in the face of a battle with Sesshomaru.

"I have no interest in any messages of yours." Sesshomaru's voice grew louder as he sprang into action and attacked the demon.

Chaos erupted as the accompanying demons began to dive at us. I drew my sword and attacked them as they came relieved as I looked over my shoulder and saw Ah-Un retreating back with Rin. I saw Jaken keeping the area to my right clear of demons, and Masahiro had begun to sing on my left as he too began to battle.

As his words washed over me a strange feeling bubbled in my chest. The fog cleared instantly and an overwhelming feeling of trust and…what was that…? I paused to watch him as ribbons of air sliced through the oncoming demons. He was handsome, and his face held a certain kindness that was lost on many of those involved in the war, it was certainly not something I ever saw with Sesshomaru. Rin seemed to like him, so why shouldn't I trust him, what had he done to deserve my suspicion? In fact…why shouldn't I be able to get to know him better? He was handsome, and clearly strong.

"It seems your woman is easily distracted Sesshomaru." I heard his voice moments before I felt the slimy tentacle pierce my stomach. I looked up in shock at the puppet, which during the fighting had sprouted writhing brown tentacles from beneath the pelt and was blocking Sesshomaru's progress with them. My head cleared by Masahiro's voice I was able to realize that for several minutes I had been standing stupidly in the midst of a battle with my sword hanging by my side. Clearly I felt more than I had first guessed if Masahiro had distracted me so greatly. In a matter of seconds the world was sped up around me.

I sliced through the tentacle that had run me through and staggered backwards as I realized how many demons were coming at me now. Sesshomaru fought Naraku away from us and with a mighty sweep of his sword destroyed the puppet with a blast of blue light as Masahiro killed the remaining demons with a large blade of wind.

I fell to my knees as I realized that I had a gaping hole in my abdomen. My vision flickered as the two men in my company approached me. The fog hit my full force as I looked up at them. Something was off…but I couldn't put a finger on it. Sesshomaru's expression looked normal, as black began to cloud my vision I looked at Masahiro…was that a smile?

o0o0o0o

The fog had fully descended when I finally became aware again. I could feel that I was lying down; I could feel that there was soft grass beneath me and around me and I could smell the dampness of the well fed trees surrounding us. But I couldn't open my eyes. I heard voiced around me, but I couldn't find any thoughts or any memories for them. Inklings of feelings pushed at the fog but couldn't seem to quite push through. Was this bad? Or did I like this?

"I know a remedy for the wound."

That was him! I remembered him. The warm man who I had just had the luck to meet: Masahiro. I was so glad he was here; he would take care of me. I had a wound; I could feel it now…it had come from that demon, Sesshomaru. Right?

"Stay back." That was the voice of Sesshomaru. Why was he trying to keep Masahiro away from me? I wanted him to be gone, not Masahiro. He must want me to die.

"I know a salve that will help…she'll die otherwise."

Yes, I wanted to say, yes, please help me Masahiro. Free me from this fog and from Sesshomaru.

"It is for her to decide." Sesshomaru finally ceded. "Rin, eat, you are hungry."

"Alright, I'm sure I can rouse her as well." Masahiro said.

He was going to get rid of this fog, I could feel it, he was going to free me and we would be able to leave together and be happy.

Something hit the fog hard. A faint feeling of responsibility to something struck it again and again but I couldn't quite grasp it. It was important; it was something I had to remember.

Dancing' in the dark, middle of the night

Taking' your heart and holding' it tight

Emotional touch, touching' my skin

And asking you to do what you've been doing' all over again

His voice distracted me, his warm gentle voice soothed the ache in my mind as angry feelings tried to penetrate the fog. He made them go away, he gave me reprieve.

Oh it's a beautiful thing; don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

Oh it's your love

That was it, the feeling that had evaded me before, it was love! I let it fill me now, it blocked out all the other mysterious, evasive thoughts in my mind. How could I have ever thought it was bad? This feeling was perfect, he was perfect.

Better than I was, more than I am

And all of this happened by taking your hand

And who I am now is who I wanted to be

And now that we're together,

I'm stronger than ever

I'm happy and free

Free…yes that was what I wanted, that was what he could give me. All I had to do was open my eyes, take his hand and run away with him. Rin could come too and we could have a small family, happy and carefree.

Oh it's a beautiful thing,

Don't think I can keep it all in

If you asked me why I've changed,

All I gotta do is say your sweet name

He loved me, it filled the void in my mind completely, I knew that his love was all I needed to be happy in life, and it was all that was important to me.

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

Oh, it's your love

Slowly, and with difficulty, I opened my eyes, his warm brown ones met mine immediately and I smiled, he would fix the wound and then life for us could really start. I just had to go with him.

Oh it's a beautiful thing,

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under,

Oh it's your love

It's your love, it's your love, it's your love

The beautiful words ended much too soon, but I couldn't make myself look away from his warm eyes. He was all I cared about.

"Hello beautiful, welcome back." He smiled down at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. My brow furrowed but I quickly forgot about my dilemma as his face moved out of my line of vision. My head was heavy but I looked around quickly, searching for him. He reappeared quickly and extended a hand to me. I shakily reached for it and his other hand came under my shoulder to help lift me to my feet. I wobbled for a moment.

"I know how to fix that wound of yours milady; we'll just have to travel a bit." He spoke gently to me.

"Do not move." It was that other voice now, the deeper one…I could no longer recall his name, it wasn't important.

"She needs help." Masahiro replied urgently. He turned us gently toward the owner of the deep voice. The white haired demon struck a chord in my mind…who was he? As his gold eyes met mine my head suddenly felt as if it were on the brink of exploding. My knees gave way as the crippling feeling in my mind overwhelmed me, driving the white haired man from my mind. "Look, see, she needs help now."

Ahh…sweet clarity. Masahiro's voice released the pressure in my mind and I was reminded of his love, I wanted to leave with him.

"Don't worry; I can carry her in the air." My love was reassuring someone. I could walk, I was strong enough.

"Nami!" That was Rin's voice; I looked to my side to see her running toward me with a large leaf full of raspberries. She would come with us too.

"Rin, I'm going to take your sister to get some help. Save those berries for when she gets back, she probably has a really dry throat right now, she can't even speak." Masahiro said.

Something about that seemed off…my throat wasn't dry. Was it?

Rin nodded cheerfully and set the berries on the ground by the dragon demon. "My lord, are we going too?"

"No." The deep voice spoke again.

"Oh…" Rin seemed disappointed.

Who was that man to tell her she couldn't come with me anyway? Slowly I lifted my arm toward my sister, wanting her to take my hand. She smiled and ran forward and grasped my hand with her much smaller one. I smiled down at her; she would come with us and be a part of our family.

This white haired demon wanted to ruin that family. I could not allow it. I was tired but with my last ounce of energy I focused on the ground beneath my feet. I let myself sink into the connection I had with the plants around me. Slowly a dozen white flowers sprouted and bloomed. I heard a moan as Rin gently collapsed to the ground. I looked up at the white haired demon, avoiding his eyes and watched as he slowly gave in to the lethargic scent the flowers gave off. Sirens were immune to it, Masahiro and I turned, but I hesitated as I remembered Rin.

"Don't worry," Masahiro's sweet voice gave me reprieve, "I can carry her too."

Gently he began to sing, my body lifted into the air and I felt Rin beside me. I was tired, so very, very tired. But I needed water; if I couldn't speak due to a dry mouth then surely my body could not survive without water immediately. I opened my mouth to ask my sweet Siren man for water. Nothing happened and I swallowed thickly to try again. My mouth was not dry…what was going on?

Something was wrong. Why couldn't I speak? My voice was important, I was a siren. My heart began to race as I looked around at the trees, trying to figure out where we were going. We suddenly sped up and I looked beside me at Masahiro as he suddenly cut off his song.

"You're a difficult one, I'll give you that." He said to me in a voice that was not that one that had filled me with love.

I struggled to sit up, something was terribly wrong, thoughts and feelings prodded at the fog in my mind, urgently trying to remind me of something. My instinct told me to run, but my wound prevented any movement.

"Already breaking through it aren't you, that injury was nicely timed, even if it wasn't planned, I must say. It would have taken me days otherwise to convince you to leave and longer to silence that voice of yours. Don't worry, it's not permanent, once you remember who you are, unfortunately that comes back as well. You'll remember soon enough, I'm good, but you are strong, and I grow tired." His voice was cruel but nonchalant as he spoke to me.

Something snapped. The white haired man's image burned through the fog, accompanied by the image of three dolphins twisting through a vine. Elusive feelings of responsibility and suspicion leaked through the hole they left and suddenly I remembered one thing very clearly. I was Nanami of the Resistance, and this man could not be trusted.

I flinched away but I was helpless against his trapping currents of wind as they swirled around me to form a cocoon. I held Rin close to me and fought to widen the breach in my mind, to remember everything else that was fighting to break in. His derisive laugh distracted me.

I looked up at him in anger, "…you…" I managed to choke out.

He laughed again, "You're much to fast at beating that fog. Yes, I am the cause. Surprise oh great Lady Nanami, I'm one of them."

My eyes grew wide as he lifted his hand but I was unable to defend myself. The blow came swiftly, followed by a muffling blackness.

o0o0o0o

Something hard and narrow supported my back when I came to. I was no longer trapped in the folds of Masahiro's air, nor was the fog encasing my mind. I opened my eyes slowly, weakly lifting an arm to rub my eyes. But I was still trapped. I took in the bamboo bars that made up the cage around me as anger filled my chest. How could I have been so foolish?

I looked beside me as something light brushed my side. Rin was with me, slowly waking up as well. I sat up carefully, confused by the wrap around my waist, and leaned against one side of the large cage. Whatever Masahiro's plans were, they were not merely to kill me, he had bandaged my wound.

"Nami?" Rin's voice was frightened as she sat up.

"I'm here." I whispered hoarsely, thankful for the return of my voice, no matter its strength.

"What…" She paused as she looked around us. Her eyes grew wide as she looked down. Her scream pierced the still air around us.

"Shh!" I urged, "I don't know what's going on yet, but you must stay calm."

"Nami!" She whispered, "We're hanging from a tree!"

"I know, like little imprisoned birds in a cage. I know…" I followed her gaze down at the wide and deep wooden structure that housed an enormous amount of water. "I'd be willing to bet that's salt water too." I looked around the small camp we were in. Rin and I were being held in the middle, our cage suspended in the air by a branch. Our cage rocked as the breeze blew past us and I knew the branch would not hold us for too long. Below us, on all sides of the oversized barrel were tents and rough wooden huts. I did a double take as I swept the eastern side of the camp, sitting in a small circle, backs to a pole that their restraints were attached to, were five of my sirens. They looked up at me, their expressions hopeful, but frightened.

We were in an enemy camp, Masahiro was indeed not to be trusted, and he was not alone.

o0o0o0o

**Sesshomaru's POV!**

This man would die soon. Her eyes were filled with anger and suspicion as she glared at him from their private meeting between the trees. How dare she make such accusations. If he wanted her gone, she would be easy to dispose of; he had no need to resort to such trickery. As if he, Lord Sesshomaru would ever stoop so low as to play tricks with a mind, as if anyone was worth such time and effort, as if anyone could defeat him in their right minds. The man had worked his spell on her, just as she had on him. She simply must be more precise in her methods, for she had no need to create the fog in his mind.

He would have told her this, had the child no screamed. The child was not at fault; his protection of her would remain. Naraku would receive the anger he felt toward the man, and the siren woman. He had no patience for any messages from the likes of Naraku. The puppet would be destroyed by his hands.

"It seems your woman is easily distracted Sesshomaru." The vile puppet seemed to find something amusing.

He looked over his shoulder at Nanami. She was staring at that piece of filth siren. His anger towards her for looking at that man in such a way was quickly destroyed as his and her distraction allowed Naraku an opening. His anger was replaced with the instinct to protect as the sickly tentacle ran her through. He destroyed the puppet with one angry blow as she fell to the ground. He was standing above her in seconds, looking down at her confused expression just before she blacked out. She had looked at him normally, without the suspicion; she had looked at that vile man with shock. She had seen the deceit.

He picked her thin body up effortlessly, turning his back on the man as he walked into the shade of a tree. He was angered again, he should not forgive her so easily, yet the look of knowing he had seen just before she had closed her eyes had cleared all thoughts of her betrayal from his mind. He should not cherish her trust so. She was merely a female his beast had focused on, it would pass. He ignored the man as he knelt across from him, on the other side of his woman's body.

She was not his woman. He would not claim one so easily swayed. His beast rumbled as the man touched her stomach, gently inspecting the wound. He ignored the urge to behead the man; he would not be dictated by the primal desires of his beast. Yet he could not avoid acknowledging the desire to see her eyes open, free from the veil as they had been for a brief moment. The man leaned forward over her, as Rin came and knelt at her sister's feet.

"I know a remedy for the wound." The man spoke, directing his words to Rin who stared at her sister in concern. His hand remained on her side; it gently traveled up as he edged closer.

This would not do. "Stay back." His voice was almost a growl as the man's hand got closer to her peaceful face.

He looked up with mock shock. An act, merely for the benefit of Rin. "I know a salve that will help…she'll die otherwise."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, then back up at Nanami's face. It was strained; the effects of the wound were beginning to tax her body. "It is for her to decide." With her rediscovered knowledge of the man's deceit, she would not follow him. "Rin, eat, you are hungry." She nodded compliantly as she ran off with Jaken, she need not watch this.

"Alright, I'm sure I can rouse her as well." The man spoke again.

More of his spells. Sesshomaru watched as he began to sing in the voice hull of lies. Lies of love. Lies of faith and trust. He knew what songs like that did. Nami had sung of love to him and the power had overwhelmed his self-control. He would not allow him to replace that veil.

Her eyelashes flickered before he could behead the man. He hesitated as he watched her eyes struggle to open as the man's lie continued. He would wait till she was awake before killing the man.

Her normally bright, fierce eyes opened and his beast roared. The veil had returned. She didn't acknowledge him as the song ended and the man stood. Sesshomaru stood, reaching for his sword as the man reached out to Nanami. He lifted her up and supported her, shifting her in front of him. He was not unintelligent, he was using her as a shield. He was speaking to her, soothing her, his voice did not match the lie his expression held.

"Do not move." He would not be removing the woman from his sight. He would not be taking her.

"She needs help." His voice was urgent, but his expression was unchanged. All lies, all mind games. Sesshomaru froze as the woman looked at him, she would see now. Her eyes had dulled further and as she looked at him her body collapsed and her face contorted in pain. Sesshomaru saw it now; the man had made him the enemy. "Look , see, she needs help now." His concern was only to placate Nami, the man knew he held no power over him.

If he was killed, she would be released from the spell.

Rin returned as he reached for his sword. He could not behead a man that she thought was helping her sister in her presence. He would have to separate them.

"Don't worry, I can carry her in the air." The man's voice held a reassurance directed at nobody, he was thorough in his spell casting.

He spoke to Rin as Sesshomaru moved forward to separate them. Rin made him stop; she wanted to go as well. He looked down at her eyes, bright as usual and hesitated, the girl trusted too readily. She would not be leaving with the man. She did not understand his reasons, she was disappointed, but she knew better than to second guess his judgment.

Nami moved again and Sesshomaru watched as she struggled to reach toward her sister. He had to free her immediately before she allowed Rin to come to harm. He moved forward as Rin took her sister's hand. A sweet smell made him pause once again as it permeated the air in the clearing, it burned his sensitive nose, dulled his senses. His beast struggled in its restraints as Rin collapsed to the ground and the smell filled his mind. He saw her look at him again as the rarely felt pull of sleep consumed him.

She had betrayed him.


	15. Hear Me

**A/n: Hey, so here's a long overdue chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Hear me**

Panic slowly welled in my throat, threatening to expel everything in my belly. I reached for Rin and pulled her close, smoothing her hair as I held, as much to soothe her as to hide my concern from her. Beyond the circular camp of rough huts the trees and grass had been killed beyond my ability to repair in my current state. My eyes traveled up to the branch we were suspended from and my stomach lurched harder at the sight of the decaying branch straining under our weight.

My gaze hunted for an escape from the death of the earth around me but found no purchase, "What have you done…" I whispered.

"So my dear, do you like it?" Masahiro's true voice pierced the air and its cruel undertone crawled across my skin. "I took it as a personal challenge to create an environment that we could hide you in, as well as strip away advantages. I do believe the alterations to the forest should stop you from using any of your power. The nearest tree is…oh I'd say a good half days walk away? Of course that lovely wound will be sapping much of your strength anyway."

My hand flitted to the wrap around my abdomen hesitantly, distantly I realized my outer kimono was gone, leaving me in just taijiya clothing, and he laughed, "How much do you remember dearest? The Naraku fellow ran you through and has a nasty miasma I must say. I patched up the bleeding and open wound…but it sealed some of his miasma inside of you…so, I daresay you'll be feeling that soon." His grin made the statement crueler than I had thought possible.

My anger bubbled within me, "You think this will beat me?" I spat, "You think I will allow you to harm my sister or my people? I will escape you bastard, and I will kill you."

He laughed heartily, wiping at his eyes after a moment, only provoking me more, "Ah, you are a funny one. These ingrates," He paused to kick one of my sirens, "are my insurance against you." He flicked a finger at one of his soldiers and the man approached, holding five bowls delicately away from his body. I watched with bated breath as Masahiro took one and gripped the chin of one of my sirens, a young woman, before forcing the liquid in the bowl down her throat. The man holding the rest of the bowls repeated his actions on the other four.

I flinched as their ear-splitting screams filled the air. My eyes widened as the woman keeled over first and blood began to pour from her mouth. Masahiro flicked a finger at the man once more and he approached them with a ladle of a different liquid. He started at the final man and as each sipped the liquid their screaming slowed and stopped as they shakily straightened in their restraints. Masahiro stopped the man as he approached the girl with the ladle. He stood silently as I watched her began to shake and spasm with an unknown cause. The truth ripped through me like an ice storm and I instantly spun Rin toward me, hiding her from the sight as the skin of the woman began to sizzle and peel away, dissolving into the air. Blood soaked the ground and the other captive sirens strained to move away from the affected woman.

He had forced them to drink the ocean's water, and it was eating at her from the inside out. Her screams silenced but her body continued to shake until the dark spot of blood stained ground was all that remained. I became aware of the warmth on my cheeks as tears ran down my face. The cruel bastard looked up at me with a small smirk. "So you see my sweet, if you do anything to upset me, one of them will die. As you have probably noticed, you are suspended, rather precariously I might add, over the same salt water that just killed her, and I can shift that lovely cage closer to the tip of that branch with the slightest of breezes…" His words drifted off into a hum and the cage suddenly lurched. I gasped in pain as my side jerked painfully and Rin fell against me. "I would suggest behaving."

"Why didn't you just kill me? That's what all the others attempted." I snarled.

"Ah yes, well you see, all the others were not capable of capturing you and bringing you back. I've been honing my manipulative talents for years and our mighty King Kaito has recently developed extreme interest in meeting the one who has evaded his attempts for so long. He wants to discover your secrets, before he kills you that is."

A shiver stole down my spine, tomorrow was the last of two days before the next full moon and he meant to take me into the sea I had no allies within. Masahiro laughed one last time before entering the largest tent in the area. Sounds of raucous laughter implied a dining hall and I sat hunched in the cage, listening to their celebration and lamenting on my situation.

As night began to fall I was surprised to discover how badly I ached for Sesshomaru's presence. Cold and heartless as he was he had become a trustworthy companion…he had become my friend. As the details of what I had done returned to me through the hazy memories of my time within the fog it was equally as surprising how much it hurt to realize that I had betrayed the youkai lord. The knowledge that he would probably never forgive me ached in my chest and I resigned myself to praying that he would at least come for Rin and saved her, at least before he killed me himself.

I reassured myself with the memory of quietly spoken assurances of Rin's safety and ignored the pang of longing as I remembered the Lord's words of my acceptance as well, words that were surely no longer true. I had no way of knowing how effective the flower I had used would be upon a youkai of his stature and prayed to the Kami's that the typical three day slumber other, lesser youkai succumbed to would not hold true to the inu taiyoukai I had once traveled with.

Tears pricked my eyes again as I considered again what I had allowed us to fall into. My heart had been my failing once again and this time it was going to cost the lives of five sirens, my sister, and myself. Takumi had been right in advising me after past heartbreaks to wall against the manipulative ways of men seeking power or prestige from my ranking; I was just realizing the truth in his words too late.

Rin rested silently against me. I had sensed no tears yet and I was suddenly struck with the enormity of her courage. "I'm proud of you Rin." I whispered.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"You're being very brave and calm by not crying."

She smiled up at me, "That's because Lord Sesshomaru will come for us." Her eyes betrayed her unwavering faith, "He always comes for Rin, and now he'll come for you too."

I fought the burn in my eyes as I clutched her to my chest, "I hope so Rin, I really hope so."

My mind wandered to memories of my brief time with the terrifying taiyoukai. My eyes fell blankly on the death of my trees around me as I recalled how cold and silent he had been in the beginning compared to how he had acted when Masahiro had arrived. In my mind's eyes it was as if he had almost been…protective. I gasped and my heart snapped as I realized how much I wanted that. I realized how nice it was to have a friend who wasn't looking to gain something through me, and then how stupid I'd been for letting anything interfere with a friendship that had possessed such rare qualities. For once I could have relied on someone as much as they did me and instead I had allowed someone to make me doubt him and thrown our timid relationship away.

My eyes flickered to the being I now hated with all my soul as he emerged from the tent. He approached my people and tossed a chunk of bread down before each of them, forcing them to bend and eat it from the ground like dogs. He looked up at me and Rin and considered the large piece of bread that remained in his grip. He smiled and tore a small piece from it and sent it through the air to us. The chunk wasn't enough for Rin, let alone for us to share. I grasped it from the air and tucked it into Rin's kimono for when she was truly hungry.

I glared at him with all the fury I possessed and realized I was being selfish. I was wallowing in self-pity over a lost, undefined, relationship while my subjects were being tortured and my sister was being held captive. I had a duty and I'd allowed my emotions to interfere. My jaw set as I recalled the white haired demon lord again, this time recalling the cold indifference he regarded everything with. I pulled forth the best imitation I could and locked it into place. My priority was my people's safety, the powerful lord aside. Even if Sesshomaru desired my death in revenge I would free my people and kill my captor before I allowed him his dues.

Masahiro regained my attention as he pulled a coiled whip from his back. Deliberately holding my gaze he snapped it into the air and then across the face of one of my restrained men. Anger surged through me and I was quickly on my knees gripping the edge of the cage tightly as a furious shriek tore from my chest and into the night air.

"Careful now, don't shake that cage too much." Masahiro laughed, "I don't know how long that branch will hold you anyway." He began to stroll toward his tent but paused before it and turned to look up at me contemplatively, "Just so you know sweet pea, that demon lover of yours, canine or not, won't be able to track you. We always ensure all scents are eradicated and a friend of mine, who happens to be a miko, provided me with sutras that conceal all the demonic auras within their circle. Although, after your betrayal, I wonder if he wants to find you at all." He snickered and entered his tent as the remaining soldiers turned in for the night, leaving me with devastating reality.

"Nami?" My body shuddered as I looked down at my brave little sister, "Lord Sesshomaru…can't find us?"

I swallowed thickly as I realized that none of my allies could find us. I steeled my determination again as I remembered that this was not the first time I'd been left alone to figure something out, "Don't worry Rin, I will get us out of this."

Her trusting smile was the only encouragement I needed.

Hours passed as I waited patiently for the camp to fall into a deep slumber. As the moon raised high in the sky I spoke quietly for the first time to my sirens, "Can any of you speak?" I whispered.

"I can, slightly, my lady." The one who had swallowed the salt water last spoke, "The others' throats are too burned from the water." He bowed his head.

I ignored the formality for the sake of time, "Can you tell me how he stopped the burning?"

He nodded, "They boil salt water with lavender milady, it stings on first contact then it slowly stops the burning."

I nodded and looked down at Rin, "I want you to remember that okay? Salt water and lavender to a boil, just in case." She nodded obediently and I looked back at the sirens.

"Can you all run?" I asked. They all nodded this time, "Good, I have tasks for you, if you are willing."

They nodded again, fervently this time, "Of course milady…but we can't get you out of there." The man's gaze dropped in shame.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"When you arrived they sealed it with a sutra…it will purify you if we try to open it, and none of us have enough energy to get the cage down to break it…"

I shook my head, "That's fine, we'll be fine but I need you to go alert people to what is going on. You who can speak, I need you and the other healthiest to run from the direction I came from, where was that?"

"South west milady."

I thought back to where we had been headed and guessed that Masahiro had simply run us further up the eastern coast and closer to the ocean. "So…the beginnings of the Eastern fortress…they are a little bit north from here?" At their nods my plan formed. "Okay so the two of you run to where I came from and look for a large demonic aura. It should belong to a tall inu taiyoukai with white hair and a crescent moon on his forehead. Show him the tattoo," I paused and turned to Rin, tearing one of her sleeves and letting the fabric flutter to the ground, "give him that, tell him that Rin needs his help and lead him back here." With their nods I focused on the remaining two sirens, one man and one woman, "you two run north and find Takumi and Ayumu and tell them what's going on. They'll know what to do. Stay and get healed at the fortress."

"Milady…how are we to get out of the barrier…it will signal when something crosses it."

With a sigh I summoned my strength. "I will give you a few minutes to put distance between you and this camp. Just focus on getting away. I need you to try and reach the locations in one day, otherwise we may not survive. I know it's a lot to ask but you will be recognized for your courage."

They all bowed their heads, "We will do it for the Resistance milady."

With a deep breath and a nod I crossed my legs and withdrew into myself, immersing my aura in the ground near the captive sirens. Surprisingly close to the surface I found a relatively strong root and I gently urged it to slither up through the mass of dead plant live above it to the fresh air above ground. The soil crumbled quietly as it surfaced and began to slide across the ground to the nearby tent that housed a weapons rack. I kept my aura in tight control as my energy flagged, alerting me to my weakened state. I encouraged the root to wrap around the top of an arrow and clenched my hand as the root tightened simultaneously, snapping the sharp arrow head from its shaft. I allowed the root to regress slowly back into the ground while letting it drag the sharp arrowhead to the sirens.

When it was close enough I took control once more and with a gentle wave of my hand the root picked up the arrow head and began to slice at the plant sinew that bound their hands. After a long moment a sharp snick sounded for a brief second and the man who could speak was free. He took the arrowhead from the root and I released control as he cut the others free quickly.

They all stood and stretched before bowing to me deeply, the speaking man picked up the scrap of Rin's clothing, and they all silently crept toward their respective edges of camp. They paused at the boundary and I took a deep breath and spread my aura as I delved into the ground circling the camp. Again under one layer of dead plant life I found seedlings of life and I urged it to grow and blossom until it was at the verge of breaking free. I nodded to my subjects and they turned sprinting into the darkness as the barrier flared to life alerting all those within that something had touched it.

Masahiro was out of his tent moments later and it only took him a brief second as he took in the cut restraints to realize what had happened. Shouted orders broke the silence as men poured from the tent and gathered weapons. As they reached the edge of the camp I released the shrill note that had been waiting in my throat and a jumbled mass of roots and vines surged through the ground as dirt crumbled in their path and the plants reached for the sky. Yells of shock sounded and I held the note steady as they began to hack at my protective wall. As one got through I strained to patch the hole he had made. My confidence was building, and then I heard Rin cry out in pain.

I looked down to see a gash striped along her arm, oozing blood onto her kimono. My distraction was enough and men wriggled through hacked holes in my barrier, in hot pursuit of my men. I held fast for a few moments longer but as Masahiro raised his arm again and looked threateningly at me I released my control and grabbed Rin, shoving her behind me and baring my fangs at him in a seldom used challenging gesture.

He bared his teeth in return to the primitive display and lowered his arm. "You did nothing but guarantee a quicker death for them." He said confidently. Exhaustion swept through me as a pain stabbed my stomach. I gripped it in agony as Masahiro laughed, "I told you that miasma would begin to take a toll, and now you've used precious energy in a pointless venture."

Black swirled in my vision and I turned my back on him as I swayed. Fearful of blacking out I quickly tore again at Rin's kimono and bound her bleeding arm, hoping to mask the fact that one of the siren's had a bit of Rin's smell out there in the forest for the strongest nose in Japan to find. "Stay calm." I whispered to her as my body crumbled awkwardly into the tight confines of the cage and I fell into unconsciousness.

o0o0o0o

"NO! Nami wake up! No! Stop!" the sound of a hand across skin and Rin's tiny hands on my wrist jerked me back into the world. I opened my eyes to Rin's bright red cheek and a man's hand withdrawing from the cage.

I tired to flip from my back in anger and instantly regretted it as I crumbled in pain. I fought to regain my breath as I clutched my side and tried to get in front of Rin. Hands grabbed at my arms as I struggled to stay with my sister. Vaguely I realized we were on the ground and surrounded by the men of the camp as the hands yanked me harshly from the cage. I hit the ground with a thud and writhed, trying to look at Rin as a woman in miko's clothing slammed the door on her. I struggled against my captors but a hard backhand to my jaw knocked me to the ground as my lip gushed with blood.

Trying to calm myself I looked around and found Masahiro standing before me, whip in hand as he gazed down on my in pity. "You're such a pretty thing. I never lied about that part, you are attractive, it is really too bad I have to punish you. Clearly that wound to your stomach isn't enough to sap your strength, so due to the fact that you misbehaved, I'm going to have to lash you. I'm sorry darling."

I spat at his feet in disgust as two men gripped my upper arms and dragged me to the pole my sirens had been restrained to the night before. The morning sun beat down on my as it stretched toward the top of the sky. I could hear Masahiro's casual footsteps behind me as he followed, "I thought you might like to know that we caught them. The two who headed north were first, they were weak and slow. We killed them, see?" I looked up at his words and shuddered in revulsion as four mangled bodies lay directly before me at the edge of camp. "The other two tried to give us a chase but we caught them a few hours ago too." I scanned but didn't see any sign of Rin's kimono and I hoped that it had been dropped somewhere Sesshomaru could find it. My heart fell as I realized if he didn't, not a soul had any way of knowing where we were now.

"Did you think they would find your demon lover? We led him off on a false lead toward the west, I told you already, it's futile to hope that you'll ever leave me Nami, you are all mine now." My body shuddered as they stood me up and tied my hands above my head to the pole. "Cut her shirt."

My taijiya clothing was stretched backwards as a knife sliced through the material leaving me in only my breast binding and the wrap around my stomach. Soon the wrap was removed too and I looked down to see for the first time, the wound that was paining me. The gashed had sealed but had the look of infection as a purple tint hid beneath the surface and the skin on top held a green slimy film. I gagged and looked forward as I heard Masahiro to my side. I glanced to see him dipping the whip into a bucket of water and dread washed over me.

In silence he moved to stand beside me and I prayed that Rin would close her eyes as I bit my lip. I waited for the strike, but the anticipation made it no easier as the crack of my skin splitting skittered through the air. My back bowed forward but I maintained my silence. Again the whip struck and now I could feel the effects of the salt water it had been dipped in as it began to burn at my skin.

The whip came down again and my back was in flames. A gasp tore from my lips as I felt my skin tighten and curl as it was being eaten way while the unaffected skin was targeted by the sharp sting of leather as it split the skin and blood poured down my back and legs. My knees trembled and my eyes watered but I stayed upright as the whip hit once more and the burning began to meld together as burning wound met burning wound. I imagined my back would look like a layer of skin had been burned off when it was done. I heard Rin crying and I mentally prayed to the Kami's that my back didn't look like the black and red bloody canvas I imagined. Finally the whip stopped and I vaguely registered footsteps and a noise to my side. I was unprepared as a full splash of water doused the skin of my back. It felt as if needles had been shoved into every pore and I arched as much as I could in my restraint, trying to escape when finally the burning began to ease and a soothing coolness spread over my raw skin.

My chest heaved with silent breaths and I noticed disjointedly that my breast binding had been severed by the whip and I was now nude from the waist up in front of all the men of the camp. I didn't have the spare energy to care as the ties on my wrist were loosened and I struggled to stay upright. The pounding of a horse's gallop interrupted the leers of the men looking at me.

"General!" A panicked shout silenced everyone.

Masahiro tucked the whip into his obi and looked at the horseman calmly, "Yes?"

"He didn't take the bait all the way sir."

"How far did he follow her scent?"

"Not even a quarter of the way sir, he caught on quickly that the scent was just from her kimono and turned around."

Masahiro nodded and turned to me with appraising eyes. I suddenly grasped that they were talking about Sesshomaru and my heart leapt as I realized he was looking for me, or at least Rin, still. He hadn't fallen for their false trail. "Very well…" Masahiro strode toward me and frowned for the first time since I'd been captured. "Well…we'll have to hope he takes this one." He suddenly gripped a small handful of my hair; end soaked in blood from my back and drew his knife, cutting the piece to just below my ear. "how long before he reaches the original clearing?"

"I am not positive sir, he keeps switching between walking and running…very quickly running I might add..." The man looked uneasy as he spoke of Sesshomaru, " he could reach there anywhere from this afternoon to late tonight."

Masahiro strode to his tent with no reply, before emerging moments later with a small scroll tied shut with my hair. "You will take this to the clearing and leave it there." He ordered as he approached Rin in the cage. He reached through the bamboo bars and sliced a portion of her hair before I could protest, adding it to the scroll.

"And if he's already there sir?"

Masahiro smiled, "Well then be polite and hand it to him."

The man gulped but accepted the scroll. He shifted nervously in his saddle as be considered protesting before turning and galloping away again. My knees finally gave out and I momentarily fell to the ground before staggering upward again. "What did you write?" I demanded in a pitifully weak voice.

He stood before me and gripped my chin with bruising strength as he looked in my eyes, "I told him it was too late." His grip turned forceful as he jerked my neck to the side and threw me to the ground. "Put her back in the cage and return it to its place, everyone be ready, if the demon finds us, we'll have a battle on our hands."

I was dragged and shoved back into the cage with Rin as the silent miko sealed the cage once more before giving me a dead look. The cloudiness in her eyes made me gasp and I suddenly realized Masahiro had done the same thing to her as he had done to me. Pity washed over me as our eye contact made her flinch in pain. I knew no miko who would aide a demon willingly, but perhaps if I freed her from Masahiro's grip she would be an ally long enough to escape.

As the cage was lifted by a team of air sirens I fought exhaustion to think of a plan using the miko. I hid my back from Rin as she watched me through red lidded eyes. "Are you okay Nami?"

"I will be Rin." I whispered almost silently as I hugged her very gently to my uninjured side, "Did you hear them? Sesshomaru is still looking for you Rin." I breathed in her ear.

She nodded and pressed her head to my shoulder, "I know you'll get us out anyway Nami, you're strong just like Lord Sesshomaru, you didn't even scream."

Tears welled in my eyes and a few strayed down my cheeks, "Thank you for believing in me Rin, I promise we'll get out of this."

o0o0o0o

As the day wore on I fought the pull of sleep as Rin switched between dozing lightly on my lap and nibbling sparingly at the bread we'd gotten the night before. I realized as I watched her that there was much I had missed in the five years I'd been gone. Her obvious knowledge of when to save food concerned me and reinforced my vow to get her at least to Sesshomaru if I couldn't get out myself.

It had become apparent by midday that any involvement of the miko was not possible. She either followed Masahiro like a lost puppy or was surrounded by a guard of six men. I didn't allow this to concern me as I switched to trying to come up with a new plan. I had no way of breaking a sacred seal so unless I could get them to let me out I had no way of doing anything from this position. I had no idea where my katana was and that meant my only remaining weapon was my voice, and I was weak at the moment. If I was to take on the camp it was more likely that I'd be killed or Rin would before I'd made any progress.

Again the best solution was for Sesshomaru to find us. I prayed Rin's kimono sleeve was somewhere in his path. I also secretly believed that Masahiro's note would do nothing but anger the demon lord. If my time with him had taught me anything, it was that he did not like his authority being challenged or being told to do something. I secretly hoped that my intuition was right and that he would take the scroll as a challenge rather than a sign that his search was pointless. Rin's hair had not been bloody and I trusted Sesshomaru's nose to quickly note that this could mean at least her survival.

I had decided to focus on helping him find us. Very distant words drifted through my mind as I recalled a time when my mother had told me of her job before she'd met my father. She'd gained knowledge of a signing technique that had allowed her to alert the city guard of an incoming visitor by infusing her voice into the plant life. I tried to remember the brief lesson but could only vaguely hear her words of the plants '_all connected as one' _and how I needed to '_join them as part of the one'_. I knew it was a risky chance but if I could somehow send my voice through the forest then perhaps Sesshomaru would hear me and follow my song.

I rolled my head in a slow circle to stretch my strained neck. I wasn't even positive if it was the same thing my mother had been talking about once so long ago. My confidence that I could do it was even lower. I glanced up at the sun's lowering point in the sky and decided that waiting until the night would give me the highest chance of Sesshomaru being as close as possible.

Rin stirred fitfully and sat up rubbing her eyes. I gently smoothed her hair, "Rin? I need to rest, stay awake okay? I need you to wake me when the moon is halfway to the top of the sky."

She nodded and scooted back so she could sit against the edge of the cage. I curled up on my uninjured side and cushioned my bruised face on my hands, covering my breasts best I could with my elbows.

My sleep was only partially as restorative as I would have liked but as Rin's hands gently shook my shoulder I opened my eyes to the dark camp. My stiff body protested as I struggled to sit up. I winced in pain as I slid on my butt so that I was facing the direction my sirens had told me I'd come from. "Is everyone asleep?" I asked Rin quietly.

She shrugged lightly, "They all went into their tent an hour ago…but Nami…look."

I followed her pointed finger to the traveling bags piled at the eastern edge of the forest. "Why…"

"Nami…it's a full moon…" Rin whispered.

My heart stopped and I looked up to confirm her statement. We must have slept an entire day before we woke…suddenly I didn't have any extra time to find Sesshomaru, he needed to find us tonight.

I nodded and motioned for her to sit before me. "Rin I'm going to try and help Sesshomaru find us. I don't know if it will wake anybody or what they'll do to try and stop me if they notice. I want you to curl up in my lap and cover your head until I tell you, okay?"

She smiled with hope and nodded. I sat upright and crossed my legs before me so she could tuck herself into my lap, hiding herself from attacks as much as possible. I wouldn't have Masahiro using her to distract me again. I took a very deep, calming breath and closed my eyes. I placed my arms on my thighs and tried to ignore the discomfort of having my breasts exposed to the world for anyone to see. I took several more slow calming breaths and when I began to feel centered I began to gather my youki from every corner and crevice of my soul and body.

My strength was minimal to what I was used to, but even still the power of my aura surprised me. I didn't pause to think on it and sent my aura flowing up my throat. I had no idea what to do but I followed my instincts and tentatively began to sing the song my heart yearned for Sesshomaru to hear.

_Hear me…._

I almost lost my focus as I felt my aura flow from within me and suddenly race toward the trees. I tried again as my aura paused.

_Hear me…_

My aura touched the trees but instead of fusing with it as it normally did it drew strength from it and slid along the limbs until it was close enough to twist through the air to the next tree. I realized it was waiting for a target and I drew the memory of Sesshomaru's aura the day I had sang for his arm.

_You've gotta be out there_

_ You've gotta be somewhere_

_ Where ever you are_

_ I'm waiting…_

My aura sped up, searching in and out of the forest for the aura I yearned to contact. My heart sped up as I traveled alongside it during its search. I heard Rin gasp but I refused to stop now.

_'Cause there are these nights when_

_ I sing myself to sleep_

_ And I'm hoping my dreams _

_ Bring you close to me_

_ Are you listening?_

Suddenly I brushed along something familiar. Behind the closed lids of my eyes I sensed I had passed the piece of Rin's kimono and was racing toward the clearing we'd been taken from. Urgency struck me and I threw everything into the forest, my aura burst forth, anchored in my throat by a tendril as I raked the forest for the demon lord.

_Hear me_

_ I'm crying out_

_ I'm ready now_

_ Turn my world upside down_

_ Find me!_

I knew the clearing was close, I could feel the remnants of battle on the trees I was being transported across. I emerged from the trees and my aura hesitated as I wondered what to do next. I could hear men coming from the tents, shouting in confusion as they tried to figure out what I was doing. I suddenly felt the aura I was looking for and mine leapt toward it, gently caressing it.

_I'm lost inside a crowd_

_ It's getting loud_

_ I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me!_

_Hear me_

I could imagine the regal demon standing there as he paused, his aura reacting to my own familiar one. He allowed me in and I wondered if my voice had carried that far. My aura quickly swirled down his body and brushed over the scroll he held clutched in his right hand. I need him to hear me, to follow me.

_Hear me_

_ Can you hear me?_

_ Hear me_

I focused on the core of his aura and sang with all my heart. His aura turned toward where mine was coming from and my heart thudded in excitement. I had his attention. I needed to apologize; I needed him to know that we needed him.

_I used to be scared of_

_ Letting someone in_

_ But it gets so lonely _

_Being on my own_

His aura moved hesitantly forward and my aura surged forward again with an energy I didn't know I had left. He needed to see that I hadn't meant to betray him. No, that I hadn't betrayed him, that I'd been played and that I was sorry.

_ No one to talk to _

_ And no one to hold me_

_ I'm not always strong_

_ Oh, I need you here_

_ Are you listening?_

He moved forward again, this time at a steady pace and I lead him forward, enveloping him in my aura as I sang him to us.

_Hear me!_

_ I'm crying out!_

_ I'm ready now!_

_Turn my world upside down_

_ Find me!_

_ I'm lost inside a crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me!_

I repeated my pleas, telling him there were many of them holding us, telling him to hurry. My soul leapt with joy as he followed without hesitation. My joy was momentary as a hot slash cut through the raw skin of my back. I felt the pain pulse through my aura and I tried to stay focused as I bent over Rin and continued to sing. Pain hit my arm next, sending a ripple through my extended aura. I felt an answering flow of anger pass through his and I focused. I couldn't keep this up.

_I'm restless and wild_

_ I fall, but I try_

_ I need someone to understand_

He needed to know that I was holding on, I was trying but I needed him to hurry.

_ Can you hear me?_

_ I'm lost in my thoughts_

_ And baby I've fought_

_ For all that I've got_

_ Can you hear me?_

I knew he would know that I was fighting. I felt him pause as he found the piece of Rin's kimono but I swirled around him urgently, begging him to continue. I felt fresh cuts on my neck and cheek now too.

_Hear me _

_ I'm crying out_

_ I'm ready now!_

I threw myself into the song and wrapped my aura around him as closely as possible as I tried to pull him to me. I felt our cage moving and I sent my panic to him.

_Turn my world upside down _

_ Find me!_

_ I'm lost in a crowd_

_ It's getting loud_

_ I need you to see _

_ I'm screaming for you to please_

_ Hear me_

I was being dragged from the cage again, this time I held to Rin as my eyes stayed shut. He was close, almost here I just need to finish. I pressed Rin tightly against me to protect her from the sharp bite of the whip that sliced into my back.

_Hear me!_

_ Hear me!_

_ Hear me!_

_ Can you hear me?_

The wounds were without the burn of the salt water as it had no effect under the full moon. But my fatigue was catching up and my knees gave out. I gave what I had left to the song.

_Hear me…_

_ Hear me… _

_ Hear me…._

_ …Can you hear me..?_

My aura suddenly snapped back into me as I heavy blow struck my already bruised cheek and I flew forward. I landed heavily on Rin and rolled off of her quickly, opening myself for a well-placed hit to the wound in my stomach. My breath left me in a sharp burst and I gasped, opening my eyes to the chaos around me.

I was lying on my back; my blood was seeping from fresh slices on my back, stomach, and arms. I struggled to breathe through the confusion around me as guards began to set up defenses and arm themselves for battle. I searched for Rin and touched my cheek as swelling impaired my vision. I heard Rin before I saw her and hurriedly rolled onto my knees, tugging her into me as I stood. I swayed and looked around as the men encircled us. Masahiro was directly in front of me, holding the whip and glaring daggers.

My chest heaved as silence fell. My nerves were on high alert but my body begged to sink to the ground. I could feel the blood running down my arms and neck. The hot pulse of open wounds covered my back and my stomach ached as I pressed Rin closely against me. Masahiro walked slowly around the side of me, snapping the whip angrily as he paced.

I watched him from the corner of my eyes while glancing at the armed men standing around me. I waited for the flash of movement that would signal our death. Silence never stirred but suddenly the men standing directly in front of me crumpled to the ground with a quiet thud. As the wall of bodies fell my breath caught. Standing before us was the ever calm Sesshomaru. It felt like the world slowed and I gazed at the most gorgeous demon I'd ever seen as if I'd never seen him before. Never had his white mane look so alluring, or eyes so deep and rich. My finger twitched as I yearned to reach out to him, but in the next moment the slow motion erupted into reality as Masahiro yelled his orders to attack. I suddenly became aware of Rin still pressed to me and the rush of men toward us and Sesshomaru. I lurched forward and lifted my sister's feet from the ground as I ran toward our savior. I winced as I shouldered men away from me. I counted the steps until I reached him and the closer I got, the less men there were to fight through as his whip took them out. Finally I staggered to a stop before him and gently pushed Rin against him.

"I'm sorry…" I breathed, "But please make her safe." His molten eyes met mine and what I saw confused me. Before I had a moment more to consider it my wrist was laced with pain and I was jerked backward onto my back by the vine that had curled around it. The scream tore from my mouth as I was dragged across the dirt, rocks digging into my open flesh. I struggled to look up but Sesshomaru had disappeared. Tears finally welled in my eyes and the surprisingly soft realization that he'd only come to for Rin washed over me. Acceptance was hot on its heels and I fought the sadness.

"_I'll take care of Masahiro as my one last act as a leader." _I thought with steely determination.

I gathered the last bits of my strength and dug my heels into the ground, ignoring the burn against the skin of my feet and pulled back on the vine. I snapped to a stop and fell forward onto my knees in the middle of a volatile circle of enemies yet again. The vine went slack around my wrist as the first man approached, a violent kick to my gut sent me sprawling and I knew I was going to be beat into at least unconsciousness if I didn't do something.

"You thought he was going to save you bitch? You betrayed him! And now he left you to be taken to our King." Masahiro's voice loomed above me and I rolled onto my knees only to be kicked down again, "I will make sure there are no more escape attempts." A heel to my jaw sent me reeling with a crack, "I'll admit, I underestimated your resolve." I spit blood with a cringe and heaved myself up. I clutched my broken jaw and was wary of the fact that they were letting me stand. My swollen eyes ached and I glanced around, sure enough as soon as I had righted myself a foot to my stomach sent me flying again. My head banged against the ground and black swirled in my vision. Gasping I held tight to my awareness and dug my fingernails into the ground. The warm wetness of tears stained my cheeks and with a strangled, pained cry I called to the life beneath the ground.

With a great rumbling the ground shook and quaked as men fell to the power of my unwavering allies in nature. I kept my fingers burrowed into the ground and cried as ounce after ounce of strength seeped from my body. Screams finally stopped and I felt hands grip my ankles. I opened my eyes and l watched as I was dragged through the camp at the bloody destruction I had caused with a sick satisfaction. I saw the struggling survivors and looked up at my current captor, unsurprised to see Masahiro gripping my ankles.

He stumbled for a second and I was thrilled to find his leg severely wounded. I squirmed and kicked at him with all my might, finally landing a blow that made him let go.

"Bitch!" He yelled and staggered forward as I crawled away as quickly as my poor body would allow. I knew that if I stopped fighting I'd be thrown in the ocean to be tortured again then killed. But my body was raw and weak and I crumbled onto the leg of one of the dead. My lungs burned and I knew the miasma was going to kill me now if Masahiro didn't get to me first. I clutched at my bloody bare chest and panicked. I hand gripped my calf and tugged me backward again, I flailed and tried to scream but my jaw wouldn't move.

I lost the fight and dread coursed through my veins, seeping along with my blood out of open wounds onto my skin and anything I touched. I was going to die, I was done, and I had no more strength. My head was suddenly too heavy to hold up and I gave in to its weight. I was a rag doll at Masahiro's mercy and I could do nothing to stop it.

"_At least you're safe Rin…I'm so sorry I failed."_ My mind whispered longingly for my sister. My eyes fell closed and I felt the swirl of black grow in my head every time I bumped against something. "_I know he'll take good care of you Rin, trust h-" _my movement ceased and a presence dragged my eyes open with curiosity. What I saw faintly surprised me through the fog of my approaching death. Masahiro was dangling by his throat above my feet, held in the air by a beautifully familiar demon.

Masahiro's hands clawed against Sesshomaru's around his throat, struggling to breath. There was no more movement other than the clenching of Sesshomaru's claws and an odd sizzle before Masahiro dropped to the ground flopping like a fish gasping for air.

"For your actions against this Sesshomaru, you will die." My eyelids fluttered as I relaxed at the sound of his voice. I forced myself to gaze at his radiant face while he stared at Masahiro until he grew still with Death's cold hands. His gaze turned to me steadily and he moved to kneel at my side. His hands moved fast as he unbuckled his armor and removed his silk haori. He gently touched the back of my head and sat me up in the most uncharacteristically delicate manner. He began to gently wrap the shirt around me but I gurgled painfully in protest. He paused and his eyes met mine. I slowly gestured at the blood that covered me; soiling his clothing would be unnecessary for a dying woman. His held my gaze with cool eyes and moved again, ignoring my protest as he wrapped my naked torso in the soft silk.

He replaced the armor and, gently again, placed an arm beneath my shoulders and the other under my knees, scooping me up from the destroyed camp and making his way out of the camp. I didn't know where he was taking me, and I knew that I wouldn't survive long with my breathing becoming more painful by the minute. My jaw ached painfully but I forced myself to speak one last time.

My head rested against his pelt, "Thank you." I whispered as my eyes fell closed and blackness finally overtook me completely.

**A/n: So long chapter, I know, but this is my favorite story to write and it's hard for me to stop sometimes lol. Idk if anyone is reading….but if you are..review? It's terribly hard to update if nobody cares.**

**~Zara**


End file.
